Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Este fic es basado en la mas reciente obra de CLAMP: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, con protagonistas: Sakura y Syaoran. Me he dedicado a escribir el principio inconcluso de este manga. romance entre nuestros personajes quienes se han enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: OO dios mio! Llevo meses sin aparecerme en esta sección! O,O! me pregunto si me perdonaran XD, Les dare dos importantes razones por las que me he ausentado:

1 Escuela (Hemos estado tan ocupados, con exámenes y trabajos, pues ya estoy en el último bimestre, la próxima semana salimos de vacaciones, y después ya entro a la preparatoria)

2 Mi computadora murió O,O ( weno, eso ya era de esperarse XD estaba llena de mugrero y medio, musica, videos, O.O demasiados videos ahora que lo pienso, OLO mis series de anime y películas, O.o dios ahora comprendo a mi pobre comp. XD como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo en mis manos?)

Bueno, pero ha revivido! O.o la formatearon y perdi todo, yep, eso deja una leccion mis lectores, O.O nunca llenen su compu.

Pero sin mas demoras les presento a todos mi nuevo fic!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Nota 1: Este fic esta basado en los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, el mas reciente manga y también anime (su nombre en anime fue cambiado es solo: Tsubasa Chronicles) de nuestras idolas las CLAMP, con personajes principales: Sakura y Shaoran, pero es una trama completamente distinta a la de Card Captor Sakura (NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, NADA, SOLO SON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES, PERO VIVEN OTRAS VIDAS, SAKURA NISIQUIERA ES HIJA DE FUJITAKA, XD SUPONGO QUE YA ME EXPLIQUE) si has tenido la oportunidad de leer este hermoso manga te dire que este fic esta basado antes de empezar la recolección de plumas de Sakura

Nota 2: El manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no te pasa lo que sucedió antes, con detalle, nada extenso solo unas cuantas imágenes (me refiero a cuando sakura y syaoran se conocieron), asi que dejamos el principio de ese manga a mi imaginacion

Si ya leíste el Manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, entonces bríncate la siguiente parte, que es un breve resumen para quienes no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo

Resumen del Manga original: Sakura es la princesa del reino Clow, vive con su hermano Touya, quien es el rey, pues su padre Clow murió (aquí Clow es el padre XD) y con el sacerdote del reino, Yukito. Shaoran es un arqueólogo, que conoció a sakura desde pequeños, son amigos de la infancia, y ahora que tienen 16 a;os de edad están enamorados uno del otro, pero ninguno lo confiesa. Sakura según las predicciones del sacerdote yukito guarda un místico poder, y es cuando un dia como cualquier otro, sakura fue a una excavación a llevarle almuerzo a Shaoran, pero de repente entra en un transe (XD lo acostumbrado) el lugar empieza a derrumbarse, y sakura desprende de si unas alas, haciéndola parecer un ángel, pero seguia en su transe, syaoran salta sobre ella, para detenerla, y al interrumpirla de su transe, las plumas de sus alas se esparcen por diferentes mundos. Yukito le explica a Syaoran que esas plumas que salieron volando eran los recuerdos y el corazón de la princesa y que si no los recuperan, sakura morirá. En una situación tan angustiante como esta, el sacerdote yukito manda a Syaoran con la bruja dimensional, quien podría brindarle ayuda a Syaoran. Al llegar con dicha bruja, les explica que para salvarla, deben viajar a diferentes mundos y recuperar las plumas de sakura, pero tienen que pagar un precio por ello, la bruja condiciona a Syaoran a pagar con su relación con sakura, es decir que Sakura nunca lo iba a recordar, aunque las demás plumas regresaran y sakura volviera a la normalidad, los recuerdos de Syaoran jamás vendrían a ella, Syaoran accede y es ahí cuando la aventura comienza. (si no lo han leído XD se los recomiendo!)

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 1: **_El elegido_**

Narradora: Sakura

Durante toda la temporada los días se mantenían grises en mi país, todo era sombra y oscuridad. Todo indicaba una próxima lluvia para nuestros suelos desérticos, las nubes, el color del cielo, el aroma que se aspiraba…pero ni una gota caía. Yo era una niña pequeña de unos 8 años y recuerdo ese dia especial como si hubiese sido ayer.

Reino Clow, en el palacio-

"! Su Majestad!el cielo! "- Llego un guardia real arrodillándose a los pies de mi padre, derramando lagrimas de felicidad. Voltee a ver a mi padre algo confusa, mientras que el se encontraba viendo al guardia con una sonrisa llena de dulzura y amabilidad.

¡Como disfrutaba su sonrisa, sus sonrisas formaban parte de mis cosas favoritas, pues al verlo sonreír podía sentir la paz fluir en mi interior. Mi hermano suele decir que herede la sonrisa de mi padre, pues cuando se encuentra molesto o en dificultades, su mejor remedio es verme sonreír. ¡Que pena!

"El cielo a comenzado a despejarse Sakura"- dijo mi padre, su majestad Clow, quien turnaba su mirada hacia mi, cerrando sus ojos al momento que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Ya sabes lo que Yukito ha predicho sobre este dia, ¿no es así?... El dia que el reino salga de las sombras, vendrá a su alteza: _El Elegido_ ´… ¿fue algo así su predicción o me equivoco?"- me recordó el cuando el joven Yukito quien es el sacerdote real, predijo la llegada de _El Elegido. _En aquel tiempo no sabía a que se refería mi padre con _El Elegido, _pues cada vez que lo mencionaba me sonreía con picardía…pero creo que ahora lo he entendido.

La puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a un señor de apariencia honesta y gentil, acompañado por un niño de cabellos rebeldes, que daba a parecer una actitud seria.

Mi padre les regalo una sonrisa mientras yo los veía con intriga. ¿Quién será ese niño?. Esa era mi pregunta.

"Su majestad, Clow. He venido a este país con la misión de encontrar hogar para mi hijo y para mí. No obstante habré de entregar toda mi utilidad a este pueblo. Ofrezco mis servicios y conocimientos arqueológicos a este país y mi lealtad esta con usted"- Juro el hombre de apariencia gentil, inclinándose, mostrando respeto, mientras que el chico lo imitaba.

"Y yo los acepto"-dijo mi padre regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas, el señor le devolvió el gesto agradecido.

Justo entonces mi padre desvió su mirada hacia aquel chico de cabellos rebeldes y le sonrió gentilmente.

"Tu nombre…"-dijo mi padre, manteniendo fija su mirada en el.

"Syaoran"-Obtuvo por respuesta.

"¿Tu también prestas tus servicios?"-

"Así lo haré"-siguio firme el chico.

"Juraras lealtad y amor a esta familia para protegerla con tu corazón y vida…amaras y protegerás con lealtad a la princesa Sakura antes que a nadie"-dijo mi padre y al momento que decía mi nombre me daba un leve empujón hacia delante para que el chico supiera que se trataba de mi.

Por un instante su mirada y la mía se cruzaron y note un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. Me causo gracia que se hubiese avergonzado, así que le sonreí gentilmente. Me vio algo impresionado, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que una persona le sonriera todos los días, o podría ser que mi sonrisa es especial tal y como dice mi hermano.

"Lo haré"-respondio firmemente, fijando su mirada en mi padre nuevamente, ignorando por completo que le hubiese sonreído.

"Muy bien…han sido aceptados bajo mis ordenes dentro de este reino, apartir de mañana, tendrán un nuevo hogar…les doy mi palabra"-dijo mi padre, ahora fijándose en ambos.

El arqueólogo y su hijo asentaron con la cabeza felizmente…habían encontrado su nuevo hogar.

Las últimas palabras de mi padre para ellos, fueron un susurro inaudible para todos, solo yo pude escucharlo con claridad…"Se bienvenido _Elegido_"

En ese mismo instante, voltee a ver al chico que salía por la puerta con su padre… ¿Era _el elegido_?... ¡Tenia que saberlo!

Mientras estaba apunto de dar un paso mas para poder verlo por ultima vez, me daba su espalda, saliendo por la puerta…volteo su rostro a hacia mi…y fue ese dia cuando creí haber pisado el cielo…me dio la sonrisa mas dulce que jamás hubiese creído poder ver…mis mejillas comenzaron a hervir por ninguna razón aparente… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?...

Los días pasaron, y mi padre mandaba constantes cartas al arqueólogo, pidiéndole venir al palacio para tratar con el algunos asuntos. Siempre que sabía que el arqueólogo iba a venir, me apresuraba a correr hacia mi balcón, esperando poder verlo entrar al palacio…junto a Syaoran.

Había nacido un sentimiento en mi, que, sin saber de que se trataba, hacia latir mi corazón mas aprisa, hacia hervir mis mejillas, y crecía sin que me diese cuenta.

Un dia nada especial, salía corriendo de mi cuarto empapada en lagrimas, mi hermano me había hecho sentir mal…corría sin saber por donde iba…las lagrimas caían al suelo, dejándome ver claramente como dejaba un caminito de pequeñas gotas que provenían de mis ojos…Pero tropecé.

"Princesa… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"-una voz me pregunto. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, pues había tropezado con alguien. Alcé mi mirada hacia esa persona…para encontrar a los ojos más profundos que jamás había visto.

"Syaoran-kun"-lo nombre mientras mis latidos se aceleraban cada vez mas…

"Princesa… esta llorando ¿se siente usted mal, puedo llevarla inmediatamente con el medico real"-dijo el, con un tono de voz preocupado, apresurándose a tomarme en sus brazos y ponerme sobre su espalda. No hable ni me queje al respecto…tampoco objete que no me dolía nada, solo lo deje llevarme en su espalda hacia el medico, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había dolor, pero me sentía tan bien con el, que no dije nada, solo sonreí ampliamente.

Durante el camino hacia el medico, el iba serio, mirando hacia el frente…se sentía calido. Me sentí culpable por estar encima de el por ninguna razón, lo había hecho preocuparse por mi en vano.

"Puedes bajarme"-dije yo.

"Debo llevarla al medico, su alteza"-continuo el.

"No me duele nada…estoy bien, discúlpame por molestarte"-dije en tono culpable. El detuvo su paso…seguro debía odiarme. En seguida, sin decir nada, y manteniendo su actitud seria, me bajo de su espalda, y quedamos frente a frente.

"No es ninguna molestia, princesa"-dijo el borrando la seriedad, con una leve sonrisa.

"Puedes llamarme Sakura"-le dije sonriendo…esto seria el comienzo de una gran amistad.

"Pero princesa…"

"Syaoran-kun, perdóname por haberte molestado…"

"No me moleste su alteza...er- prince...er-sak..Saku...Princesa"-dijo el haciéndose un revoltijo, me causo mucha gracia, así que me heche a reír, comenzaba a simpatizarme, le tome la mano y le hice una propuesta.

" ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? "-pregunte, decidida a no llorar si obtenía un No por respuesta.

"Me encantaría"-respondio el. Escuchar esa respuesta, fue como escuchar a los Ángeles cantar, di un grito de alegría, y aun tomado de mi mano, comencé a correr. Era el comienzo de una Amistad…o…de un Amor.

6 aÑos habian pasado-

La lluvia había comenzado a caer…nada esperado de un pueblo tan desértico como este. Probablemente había una razón…ese dia falleció el padre de Syaoran durante la tarde, tal vez los dioses estaban tristes y dejaron caer todas sus lagrimas en forma de lluvia. Mi padre también había fallecido para ese entonces, dos años atrás. El funeral que se le dio al padre de Syaoran fue nada mas y nada menos que lo esperado, digno de un hombre tan noble y gentil como lo era el, todos mostramos respeto asistiendo al entierro de negro. Syaoran…por primera vez en los 5 años que tenia de conocerlo, lloro, dejo caer incesantes lagrimas sobre el ataúd. Fui a darle un abrazo de pésame, lo tuve en mis brazos por casi una hora, lo comprendía a la perfección, sabia lo que era perder a ese ser querido.

Después del entierro, regrese al palacio en compañía de Yukito y el nuevo rey, mi hermano Touya. Me encontraba pensante en mi habitación, con mucho sentimiento por lo ocurrido esa tarde…pero de pronto el peor dolor habría de llegar…

"Su alteza, el joven Syaoran-kun, dejo un recado para usted…desea verla en estos momentos en las afueras del palacio. Tenga cuidado princesa, se encuentra lloviendo"-me dijo el guardia. ¿Syaoran quería verme?...mi corazón comenzó a dolerme, sabia que se trataba de algo grave, Salí corriendo inmediatamente de mi habitación, corría con todas mis fuerzas, casi sin aliento, Salí del palacio, y pude distinguir la figura de un chico alto, bajo un árbol, fuera del palacio, lo reconocí inmediatamente y comencé a correr con desesperación hacia el, corría entre la lluvia empapándome completamente, estaba casi frente a el…pero un enorme charco de agua nos separaba. Estaba apunto de adentrarme en el, pero Syaoran lo atravesó primero llegando hacia mi…sabia que lo había hecho para que no me ensuciara.

"Syaoran"-dije yo apresuradamente.

"Princesa…Sakura…he hecho una decisión"-dijo el firmemente…era algo grave, lo sabia, mi corazón me lo decía.

"Tengo un sueño que cumplir…el sueño de mi padre y mío…tendré que hacer algunas investigaciones fuera del país"- Mi corazón se partió al oírlo.

" ¿Eso significa…que te vas?"-pregunte con temor…ya podía sentir el nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas formándose en mis ojos.

"Si"-dijo el con un tono de voz, triste, pero decidido…sabia que esto le estaba doliendo tanto a el como a mi.

"Pe-pero...Podrías...Podrías quedarte a vivir conmigo en el palacio!"-propuse rápidamente…era la única solución que pasaba por mi mente…aunque sabia que el jamás la aceptaría.

"Sakura…sabes que eres una princesa…no puedes mezclarte con gente como yo…y además debo cumplir ese sueño"-siguio firme en su decisión. Lo sabia, el siempre me decía que estaba mal que alguien como el fuese mi amigo, alguien que no cargaba con sangre real. ¡Pero que tendría que ver la sangre con el amor que le tenia!...así es…después de un tiempo de haberlo reflexionado, lo había comprendido, estaba enamorada de el.

"Esta-esta bien"-dije bajando mi cabeza, con voz temblorosa…se aproximaba una lagrima…había caído una lagrima, pero por fortuna, las lagrimas se confundían entre las gotas de lluvia.

"No llore princesa"-dijo el…Me conocía demasiado bien para no haberse dado cuenta.

"Debo irme…nos veremos después, Syaoran"-dije dando media vuelta, el ya no dijo nada. Seguí avanzando hacia el palacio cada paso que daba significaba un paso lejos de mi felicidad. ¿Por qué me había tenido que enamorar de el,

Pensaba mientras me costaba mas trabajo dar un paso mas, que significaba un adiós…lo amaba por quien era, y aunque no sabia si el me amara en el mismo modo, no podía evitar mi sentimiento, no podía dejar de llorar… ¡No podía permitirlo, ¡no podía dejar que se fuera sin saberlo!...

Y así fue como descubrí lo que es el amor entre dos personas.

Di media vuelta, estando de frente a el, pero no demore, simplemente comencé a correr hacia el, probablemente el también quería correr hacia mi, pues vi. como había avanzado un paso, continué corriendo sin importarme lo sucio que mi traje se estaba volviendo por la lluvia y el lodo. Justo cuando lo tuve enfrente me lance hacia el, me recibió en sus brazos, mientras que mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, todo fue rápido, solo vi su rostro, sus labios, y los bese con el amor y pasión que me consumían en ese momento, durante unos segundos pensé, en que solo seria yo besando sus labios, que mi beso no seria correspondido, pero que equivocada estaba, justo toque sus labios, y el beso fue instantáneamente correspondido, mientras lo besaba, me aprisionaba con sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, y lo comprendía, yo no quería que me soltara…mantuvimos el beso por un momento mas, y justo entonces, me soltó de sus brazos, sabia lo que eso significaba…teníamos que irnos, cada quien por su camino, yo devuelta al palacio y el en busca de su sueño.

Apreté mis ojos, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no quería irme, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, nuestros labios se separaron, y nos vimos frente a frente. Seguramente éramos las personas con los ojos más tristes y grises en esos momentos. Desbordantes lágrimas salieron nuevamente por mis ojos, pensé ilusamente, que no se daría cuenta por la lluvia, pero lo hizo, con su mano acaricio mi rostro e intento quitarme las lágrimas. Era demasiado para mi, deje salir un gemido de llanto de mi, y me abracé fuerte a el. Me rodeo por ultima vez con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. Permanecimos al menos una media hora así, hasta que me soltó y me aparto de el. Ya no hubo más palabras esa noche, lo vi por última vez, con una leve sonrisa, una nostálgica sonrisa, pero no me regreso el gesto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del palacio…pero…volteo su rostro hacia mí, dándome la sonrisa más hermosa…espero que eso significara que nos volveríamos a ver, turno nuevamente su cabeza hacia delante y continúo con su camino.

Ya solo quedaba yo sola en la lluvia…pensando y recordando el beso… ¿Habrá significado lo mismo para el, que para mi?... ¿Había sido esa nuestra confesión de amor?...Jamás lo supe.

Fin del Capitulo----

Magdalia Daidouji: Oh! Este no es el fin!XD ACLARACION! Este fic esta muy a mi manera XD por ser mi fic, asi que esta es una pequeña parte de cómo me hubiera gustado que pasaran las cosas XP!..

Si quieren información del anime, o del manga con nuestros protagonistas, o donde conseguirlos, XD ya hasta tengo las canciones!...y eso si! El ending del anime es hermoso! Sakura y syaoran se dan un abrazo hermoso!.asi que les recomiendo bajarlo! Y si no, pueden recurrir a mi y pedírmelo!..

Mi msn es: magdalitalindura (es Hotmail, no lo escribo pegado pk luego no sale en el capitulo pero es magdalitalindura ) cuando quieran!

Se despide de ustedes, esperando que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, su autora:

Magdalia Daidouji


	2. Mi primer Beso

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: hey! Me da muchísimo gusto haber empezado bien con este nuevo fic, muchísimas gracias lectores por sus reviews! Y por estar leyendo esto! Gracias gracias!...sin mas demoras, para aquellos que se hayan quedado picados con esa repentina separación…aquí tienen mi segundo capitulo!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 2: Mi Primer Beso

Narradora: Sakura.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro?...desde nuestro segundo beso. No lo sabia, lo único que sabia es que aun cuando hubiese sido poco tiempo desde que se marcho, para mi era una completa eternidad, algo que me encerraba en la oscuridad y soledad, haciéndome sentir condenada a vivir infeliz por el resto de mi vida. Había dejado ir a la persona más importante de mi vida, a mi felicidad. ¿Había hecho lo correcto, ¿Debí haberlo detenido, ¿En lugar de haberlo dejado ir en busca de su sueño, debí haberle ordenado, como princesa que soy, su estancia a mi lado? . No, ese hubiera sido el acto más egoísta que pudiese haber hecho en toda mi vida. Amarrándolo a mi lado, negándole su felicidad, por un simple capricho…No, esto iba mas aya de un capricho…. ¡Era mi anhelo!

"Princesa, el Rey, a ordenado que baje a cenar"- me dijo una cocinera, desde afuera de mi cuarto.

"Dígale, que no tengo hambre…no bajare a cenar"- respondí en un tono nada alegre, nada seguro, nada animado….estaba siendo todo lo contrario a mi misma. Era increíble lo que la falta de amor podía hacerle a mi vida.

"El Rey supo que diría eso, ya que desde el viernes que no come (es miércoles), y ha dicho que no acepta un No por respuesta"- me contradijo la cocinera, con una voz de preocupación. Toda persona en el palacio murmuraba cosas sobre mi…"Parece que la princesa padece de una terrible enfermedad, es por eso que ha estado encerrada" "La princesa ha establecido silencio completo con su hermano, han tenido una fuerte discusión" "Parece que la princesa estaba enamorada del joven arqueólogo, y como ya se ha ido, pues es de imaginarse como se ha de sentir"…eran todos las teorías formuladas acerca de mi tristeza, y soledad completa. La más acertada era la ultima. Era como una historia de romance imposible, un total clásico: Princesa enamorada de un Plebeyo, no pueden estar juntos pues son de distintas clases. Para mi Syaoran merecía ser más que un Príncipe. Touya jamás había aprobado mi amistad con Syaoran, sin embargo, cuando mi padre aun vivía, le fascinaba verme junto a Syaoran. Es por eso que lo entendí….entendí el enigma…entendí el misterio…entendí mi futuro.

Syaoran es _el Elegido_. "El elegido para la princesa Sakura", alguna vez escuche decir a Yukito. ¡Pero ahora me parecía completamente imposible, ¿Cómo podía ser mi futuro, si acababa de marcharse?. Probablemente eso no lo predijo Yukito.

La cocinera volvió a llamarme una vez mas, para asegurarse de que aun estuviera ahí. Todos se preocupaban mucho por mi en estos momentos… ¿Estaría el pensando en mi? ¿Estaría el también preocupado por mi?...No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza…No, lo he dicho mal…No puedo sacarlo de mi corazón.

"Enseguida bajo, no se preocupe"-dije tratando de sonar vivaz y convincente.

"¡Si! "-contesto ella con alegría, sin duda le daba gusto que por fin comería. Pero la verdad, eché una mentira blanca, tampoco bajaría a cenar hoy. Pareciera que su ausencia, influía en todo, mi forma de actuar, mi mirada, mi apetito, mis pensamientos que de ser positivos y honestos, se tornaban oscuros y sin esperanzas.

Tome una pluma de ave que había sobre mi cama, y comencé a escribir en mi diario los pensamientos mas tristes y vagos que pasaban por mi mente. Me dio curiosidad recordar viejos momentos, así que comencé a leer lo que había escrito antes…había una fecha con un titulo especial: Mi Primer Beso.

Flash Back- (Sakura y Syaoran tienen 9 años, se encuentran en el jardín del palacio)

"Ya lo ha decidido Princesa?"- Pregunto el niño de ojos profundos.

"Aun no estoy segura… "-dijo la princesa pensante, frotándose la barbilla con gracia.

"Su cumpleaños es mañana, y si no le obsequio algo...yo… " –comenzó a decir el chico, hasta que vio como la princesa mantenía su dulce sonrisa fija en el. El corazón del chico se acelero con solo ver dicha sonrisa.

"Ya te he hecho un regalo Syaoran ,n.n, "- dijo la chiquilla tomándose de las manos con el chico.

"¿Un regalo…para mi, ¿Su alteza?"-pregunto sumamente confundido y desconcertado.

"¡Claro! ¡Recuerda que nuestro cumpleaños es el mismo día! "- dijo la princesa ruborizándose jugando con sus manos y las del chico, meciéndolas de un lado a otro. (N.A: En el manga de tsubasa reservoir chronicles, el día del cumpleaños de Sakura cuando era pequeña y recién acababa de conocer a Syaoran, le pregunta que cuado cumple años el, pero Syaoran responde que no lo sabe, que fue recogido por su padre Fujitaka y no recuerda nada antes de eso.(si, es adoptado, no se sabe nada del pasado de Syaoran) Entonces Sakura le dice que ella le pondrá una fecha de cumpleaños y será el mismo día que el cumpleaños de ella, 1 de abril, para que juntos puedan tener siempre recuerdos felices)

"N-no…no esta bien que usted me regale cosas Princesa"-dijo el tratando de soltarse de manos con ella, como si comenzara a sentirse mal por estar con ella.

"Pero…lo hice con mucho cariño"- dijo ella soltando completamente las manos de su joven amigo, bajando su mirada completamente, ruborizada, mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. El rápidamente reacciono, abriendo más grande los ojos.

"¿Usted lo hizo?"-Pregunto ruborizándose también, avergonzándose, arrepentido de haberle dicho eso a Sakura.

"S-si…pedí consejos a las mucamas, ya que no conozco a nadie de fuera…pregunte que podía regalarle a alguien especial para mi el día de su cumpleaños, ellas simplemente sonrieron y me dijeron que el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a esa persona especial es algo hecho por ti…es por eso…es por eso que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo…gomene, por molestarte…después de todo tendré que tirarlo "-respondió la flor, dejando resbalar una lagrima por sus ojo derecho. El chico no sabia que hacer, había rechazado un regalo especialmente hecho por la misma princesa, cual había hecho con mucho cariño, y además la había hecho sentir mal. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Se pregunto el mismo, pero sus principios iban primero, y como siempre…"Los plebeyos no pueden mezclarse en la realeza".

"No llore princesa…acepto su regalo "-dijo aproximándose a acariciar la mejilla de la princesa, haciéndola ruborizar.

"Syaoran… arigato"-dijo ella sonriéndole calidamente, transmitiéndole la misma calidez al chico.

Ya era primero de Abril, una fecha muy importante para el Reino Clow, donde todos habían de celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa desde sus hogares, haciendo oraciones por ella. Ya que solo aquellos del gusto y querer de la princesa eran bienvenidos a la fiesta real de su cumpleaños numero 10.

Todo había transcurrido bien, Syaoran y su padre se encontraban presentes durante la ceremonia, lo que ponía a la princesa en un humor que andaba por los cielos. Mientras Syaoran estuviese a su lado, pareciera que jamás borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro. Todos comieron un delicioso y exquisito banquete, Touya se mantenía llamándole glotón a Yukito, mientras que Sakura sin que los demás lo notaran se había parado de su asiento y se había dirigido hacia un balcón en compañía de Syaoran.

"¡Gracias por haber venido!"-agradecio la princesa haciendo reverencia.

"E-eh o.o…no es nada n.nU"-sonrió algo apenado. Sakura rápidamente se ruborizo al verlo sonreír, pues amaba que lo hiciera, ya que no era un acto muy seguido de ver de su parte.

"Y también… ¡Felicidades!"-dijo extendiendo sus brazos…y en ellos…Una bufanda verde, bordada con el nombre: Syaoran. Syaoran no podía evitar ver el su regalo con sorpresa y gusto.

"C-como tu y tu padre salen mucho ha otras partes del mundo, pensé en las veces que vas a aquellos lugares friolentos…y decidí acompañarte siempre"-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente. Syaoran se sorprendió… ¿Qué había querido decir la princesa con eso?.

"Te acompañare por medio de esta bufanda…por favor, usala cuando la necesites, y recuerda que estoy contigo"-dijo bajando un poco su mirada, con ojos nostálgicos, le dolía mucho separarse algunos dos meses de Syaoran, pero siempre sabia que lo volvería a ver. (n.a: algo diferente a lo de ahora XD)

"Muchas gracias"-respondió Syaoran tomando la bufanda y colocándola alrededor de su cuello, aun cuando no hacia calor, cualquier regalo por parte de Sakura, era un tesoro.

"Sak…Princesa, lo siento mucho…como no me dijo nada sobre el regalo, no quise traerle algo de su desagrado, entonces…fue por eso que yo…no…no le traje nada"-dijo Syaoran, con ojos nublados por la tristeza y culpabilidad. Se sentía tan mal, que ella siendo una princesa, teniendo ninguna obligación de regalarle algo a un simple aldeano como el, le había tejido una bufanda…y el aun así no pudo hacerle nada.

"No tienes porque preocuparte Syaoran…Ya lo he decidido…Quiero que me des un beso"-dijo la chica muy sonriente, mientras que el rojo le subía de pies a cabeza al pequeño lobo.

Ciertamente la princesa estaba muy alejada de muchos conocimientos comunes, incluso no sabia como saludar de mano, ella solo hacia reverencias. No sabia lo que era un beso, jamás había necesitado preguntar que era, y mucho menos oír la palabra…hasta el día anterior. ("¡Me dio un beso! " "¡Enserio? " "¡Si ha sido lo mas hermoso que me hayan dado en toda mi vida! " "¡Que suertuda eres! ", había sido la conversación que había escuchado Sakura el día anterior por parte de una cocinera y una mucama…Con solo escuchar eso, hizo una ilusión en su pensamiento, de que, un beso, debía ser la cosa mas hermosa en el mundo )

"P-pero…P-princesa… ¿E-esta U-u-s-ted S-egu-ra?"-balbuceó completamente rojo, parecía que los latidos de su corazón irían tan rápido que de repente dejaría de sentir su palpitar.

"Completamente n.n"-dijo ella, sin esperar nada en ese momento, ella tenia una idea equivocada, pensó que probablemente era algo que compraban para chicas en alguna tienda, pero que equivocada estaba.

"B-bien"-

Syaoran quien le llevaba al menos una cabeza de altura a la princesa, la tomo por los hombros, acercándola aun mas a el. Ella comenzaba a sentir los latidos de su corazón ir tan rápido como los de el. No sabia lo que estaba pasando… ¿Un beso era un acercamiento de el rostro de dos personas, porque hasta el momento su rostro y el de Syaoran estaban demasiado cerca, que casi podían oír las respiraciones de cada uno. Hasta que lo hizo, dio un último acercamiento, haciendo que sus labios probaran los del otro, con dulzura y amor. Sakura quien no sabia absolutamente nada de eso, comenzaba a sentirse en el paraíso, como si le hubieran abierto las puertas al cielo. Dicho beso fue corto, y se separaron…eran solo unos niños.

"¡Muchísimas gracias!... ¡Quiero que en todos mis cumpleaños me des un beso!"-dijo con una sonrisa amplia, reflejando toda la felicidad que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos. Aun ruborizada salto a los brazos de Syaoran.

"Eso no pasara su Alteza"-dijo Syaoran, separándola de el, con ojos tristes. Sakura no entendía porque ese extraño y solitario sentimiento en el… ¿Era un beso algo malo?...se pregunto.

"Syaoran… ¿Un beso es malo?"-pregunto con ingenuidad y preocupación la princesa, pensando en arrepentirse de haber pedido dicho regalo, aun cuando le había encantado.

"No… ¿realmente no sabes lo que es un beso?"-pregunto el chico algo confuso y con leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

"No"-contesto la princesa sintiéndose tonta…probablemente había hecho algo muy malo, pensó.

"Bien…un beso se lo dan dos personas…cuando se gustan o están enamoradas…y…nosotros…"

"¡Pero tu me gustas mucho Syaoran!"-dijo la flor de cerezo, revelando sentimientos, haciendo al chico hervir sus mejillas. El estaba enamorado de su Princesa desde el día en que la vio sonreír…pensó que había encontrado una felicidad eterna estando a su lado. Pero ahora sabia las diferencias entre un plebeyo y una princesa. ¿Cómo podría el hacerla feliz? Si no tenía el suficiente dinero para tenerla en aquellas comodidades… ¿Cómo podría estar con ella? Si el no era de sangre real. (N.A: en el manga syaoran si revela que le gusta sakura desde el día en que la vio sonreír XD! Ay que hermoso! Bueno literalmente dijo esto, llega a su casa y le platica a Fujitaka "Hoy la princesa me sonrio, su sonrisa es muy calida, puedo sentir la calidez dentro de mi…Me gusta, creo que puedo ser feliz por siempre"…así es como lo recuerdo XD).

"Es… ¿Qué yo no te gusto?"-dijo ella casi en sollozos.

"Felicidades Princesa Sakura"-dijo y la tomo en sus brazos, calidamente, sin responder aquella pregunta. Sabía que no podía responder con la verdad.

"Gracias…"-dijo ella sintiéndose feliz y protegida en sus brazos.

El tema acerca sus sentimientos, jamás volvió a salir. Era simplemente el temor de la princesa de ser rechazada. Eran las ideas del joven de no arruinar la vida de la princesa con su amor. Jamás se aclaro nada.

Fin del Flash Back-

"Syaoran…hubiera sido fantástico recibir un beso tuyo cada cumpleaños"-dije fantaseando, abrazando a mi diario con fuerza, como si con eso me fuera a cumplir mis deseos.

"Es cierto…Syaoran no se olvidara de mi…no mientras me haya llevado con el en sus viajes (la bufanda) "-dije tratando de animarme a mi misma, tratando de reducir el dolor, con falsas ilusiones. No podía enteramente creer que Syaoran fuera a olvidarme, ¿Pero olvidarme en que forma? .Yo trataba de sacarlo del corazón ¿Estaría el tratando sacarme del suyo?... ¿Realmente había estado yo en su corazón alguna vez? .Comenzaba a cuestionarme a mi misma, haciéndome derramar lagrimas sobre las paginas de mi diario. Me acobije sin hacer nada mas…no había remedio alguno para mi dolor, eso lo sabia, tendrían que quitarme el corazón para ello. Pero anote algo importante antes de ir a dormir, y entrar a la tierra de los sueños, donde podía estar con Syaoran cada instante que quisiera, y hacer nuestros besos algo eterno. Anote: "Si vuelvo a ver a Syaoran, asegurarme de decirle "Syaoran, Te Amo". Esa seria una promesa conmigo misma.

Narradora: Autora.

Reino ShunKai---- (XD inventado por mi, lo necesito para mi historia XD)

"¿Viene solo, que extraño, últimamente nos suelen llegar muchas parejas jóvenes, que vienen a disfrutar su paseo a este reino, ya que es reconocido por su excelente area de turismo, me sorprende que alguien como usted venga solo"-dijo el cajero en un restaurante en el cual se había detenido Syaoran.

"No vengo solo…La princesa viene conmigo"-respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su cuello, una linda bufanda color verde en su cuello.

Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: XD! Recuerden XD bufanda es igual a Sakura! XD…Y

Muchisisimas gracias a todos ustedes! Estoy muy contenta por haber recibido sus reviews! Así que aquí les van los agradecimientos!

Feri-san: Muchísimas gracias mana! XD ya sabes que yo te admiro mucho! Gracias por apoyarme! XD! Salúdame a erik XD jajaja

Amanda y Mariana: Gracias por ambos reviews! Mariana .awww ¿enserio te hizo llorar? T.T yo pensé que no daba mucho sentimiento, pero muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Lo aprecio mucho yo tmb T.K.M! . Amanda ay gracias por el review! Me hace sentir tan bien! Con comentarios como los tuyos me animo a escribir mucho! XD gracias a las dos! Las kero mucho! Cuídense!

Cynthia: Muchas gracias por el review, que gusto que ya tengas el capi 4, bajate los demás! XD están hasta el 10! XD wuju voy por el 11, cuando lo hayan sacado XD, gracias por tu opinión sobre mi y mi fic! n.n

Myyssy-chan: XD hola! Yo también había estado buscando, XD y en base a que no había ninguno aquí me tienes a mi escribiéndolo XD! Muchísimas gracias!

pily14ccs: aquí tienes mi segundo capitulo! Paciencia con el reencuentro XD! Muchas gracias, con gusto te doy la información que quieras, pero pregúntame bien que es lo que quieres saber n.n XD. Veamos tengo varios tomos del manga, estoy pensando en traducirlos al español XD (si quieres que te los pase n.nU) pero solo para los fans que me lo pidan, porque publicarlo traducido en una pagina esta mal, sin el permiso de las clamp. Tengo hasta el capitulo 10 del anime (el anime acaba de salir en abril, en Japón, y el ultimo capitulo que se ha subido a Internet fue el 10). Estoy buscando comprarme el soundtrack XD . Bueno XP! Si no supiste muy bien como estaba esto de Tsubasa te explicare. Tsubasa no es un fic, es un manga (manga es una historieta japonesa, XP como las de ccs, después de hacer el manga se hace el anime, que es el que sale en la tele) Las Clamp crearon Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, una historieta que encierra a muchos personajes de diferentes animes de las mismas clamp, y pusieron como protagonistas a Sakura y Syaoran (esos sakura y Syaoran son exactamente los mismos en cuanto a fisico, bueno ahora están mas grandes tienen 16, pero no tienen nada que ver con los Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li de CCS, nada, en cuanto a la historia, no existen las cartas Clow, Sakura no es de tomoeda, es una princesa, es todo diferente. n.n cualquier duda que tengas, solo pregúntame. Mi msn es magdalita-lindura (Es guión bajo, no como lo puse, pero si escribo el guión bajo, no sale XP!)

Kaira: Muchas gracias por tu review! XD para más información de tsubasa, lee el agradecimiento de pily14ccs n.nU que tambien tenia dudas.

Angelofwatery: hey! Como estas? XD gracias por leer mi fic!...ay! no te preocupes! Yo tambien tengo los capítulos! Me puedes pedir el ending! XD

Inés: Amiga! Como estas? T.T lo siento mucho, realmente me e mantenido distanciada de la comp. Por culpa de la escuela, very very sorry. Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojala te siga gustando el fic!

Hikari-Katsugari: XD ya se!...disculpa XD, primero debi decir: GRACIAS! XD gracias por tu review!...sip! yo estoy tratando de comprarme el soundtrack, XD amo los OST! XD ay los capítulos ya tambien los vi hasta el 10! Estan geniales!

Sora2515: muchisimas gracias! XD si saku era hija de Clow XD

Sakura-Cerezo4: muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí me tienes actualizando XD!

Sakuralacl: muchas gracias! TT.TT oh alguien extrañaba mis historias! Sip! Eso intento! Aquí me tienes tratando de seguirle bien n.nU ojala te haya gustado el cap.

Magdalia Daidouji: ATENCION! Me comprometí a mantener informada a los fanáticos de Tsubasa XD sobre las cosas recientes sobre este anime!...y manga…pero la noticia a tratar de hoy para quienes no lo sabían es del anime…Tsubasa Chronicle, estrena su primera película en este agosto del 2005, en Japón. XD ya están a la venta los boletos! Dios!...mas información e imágenes, y paginas para que comprueben XD que estoy en lo cierto, escríbanme XD o agréguenme a su msn. Mi msn es magdalita-lindura (Es guión bajo, no como lo puse, pero si escribo el guión bajo, no sale XP!)

Adios! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Espero este haya sido de su agrado!

Magdalia Daidouji.


	3. Realidad

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola a todos!..Ay no saben lo feliz que soy con que lean esta historia y me digan tantas cosas lindas en sus reviews! De verdad que me suben mucho los animos! Gracias gracias gracias XD otra vez.

¡Aquí les va mi nuevo capitulo!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 3: Realidad

Narradora: Sakura

¿Qué día de la semana será, la verdad no los cuento desde el día en que se marcho. Debería levantarme, pues lo único que se ahora, es que es de mañana, y eso solo puedo notarlo por el sol, ya que no me doy cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a mí alrededor últimamente.

"Buenos días, su Alteza"- escuche a una mucama entrar en mi habitación. Realmente no tenia deseos de hacer ninguna acción, ningún movimiento, así que fingí estar dormida.

"Princesa, es hora de levantarse"-fingi no escucharla.

"Ya"-dijo ella, como orden, y me descobijo completamente, regalándome una sonrisa.

"No dormí muy bien anoche, ¿Podría dormir un poco mas?"-pregunte ingenuamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"No. No, su alteza. Pudo haber dormido excelentemente bien, de no haber mantenido sus pensamientos tan despiertos en esa persona, hasta tan tarde"-dijo ella, y sonrió con dulzura y picardía. ¿Esa persona, ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo?

"¿Esa persona?"-pregunte nerviosamente, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosas.

"Escuche al Rey decir literalmente esto: Si dejara de pensar en ese mocoso, tal vez estaría mejor. Eso fue lo que dijo. Su alteza, no soy quien para hablar con usted de esto y mucho menos para aconsejarla, pero usted es muy joven, así que lo haré. El destino es el destino…Si esa era la persona elegida para usted, seguro regresara. Pero en caso de no serlo, el obviamente no lo hará. Debe ver las dos opciones y abrir sus ojos para aceptar ambas cosas, la felicidad y la soledad. No deje que la oscuridad la consuma…Nunca."-dijo ella concientemente, mientras me veía con ojos de sabiduría y experiencia. No entendía perfectamente como había llegado al punto de ser aconsejada en el amor por mi mucama, pero…ella tenía la razón.

"¡Princesa,¡Mensaje, ¡El arqueólogo la espera en la entrada!"-anuncio un guardia parado en la entrada, sumamente agitado. Esperen… ¿Dijo Arquelogo?...dijo…. ¿¡Que Syaoran me esta esperando? Me pare rápidamente como si toda mi fuente de energía estuviera llena otra vez. Me detuve a ver a la mucama, con gesto de agradecimiento y le di un leve abrazo que no pude evitar.

Salí corriendo como estaba…hecha un desorden. Mis cabellos desacomodados, en pijama, descalza… ¡Como si la apariencia importara en estos momentos! Estaba cerca, mas cerca, ¡Lo distinguía! ¡Es Syaoran! ¡Estaba de espaldas!

"¡Syao…"-me quede muda, al ver como giraba su rostro hacia mi, con su hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Princesa!"-dijo el con entusiasmo. ¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Quería lanzarme en sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba!...Pero, un recuerdo paso por mi mente en esos momentos, y me impidió hacerlo.

Si…El beso. Aquel beso que para mi significo mi amor plasmado en sus labios. Ese toque de labios que nos dimos en forma de despedida. Mis mejillas comenzaron a hervir, y mis latidos a acelerarse a 1000 por segundo.

"¿Quisiera acompañarme al pueblo?"-Pregunto Syaoran, ofreciéndome su mano. La tome en menos de un segundo, dando por aceptada la propuesta.

"¡Seguro!"-Acepte felizmente.

"Princesa…yo…"-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, traía en su rostro unos ojos tristes y vagabundos.

"Yo también te extrañe, Syaoran"-dije apresurándome, aun sin saber si eso era realmente lo que el me iba a decir…Pero que mas daba, ¡Era la verdad! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!. El solo me regalo una de sus sonrisas mas tiernas y sinceras y…

"¿Nos vamos?"-

"¡Si!"-

En el pueblo, en algun Bazar-----

"Syaoran…."-dije yo, mientras caminábamos observando cada puesto del Bazar.

"¿Quiere que le compre algo?"-dijo el pensando que de eso quería hablar.

"No...¿Podemos ir a las afueras del Reino?-pregunte dándole una sonrisa. Solíamos ir mucho a las afueras del Reino, que se encuentran cerca de los lugares arqueológicos de Clow. Íbamos cuando éramos pequeños, cuando podía decirle cara a cara que me gustaba mucho.

"Por supuesto"- Respondió el. Sabía que no me lo negaría.

Durante nuestra caminata, me sentía algo apenada…algo… ¿incomoda?

No sabia que era, pero algo definitivamente me molestaba. ¿Qué será?

Al llegar a dicho lugar, nos sentamos en unas bancas que había por hay.

Lo vi a los ojos, tratando de decirle con la mirada que lo amaba, pero sabía que con una mirada, no se entendería del todo.

"Syaoran yo…Ahí algo que quiero decirte"-dije yo, bajando mi rostro, el corazón palpitaba cada vez mas, y mis mejillas eran mas rojas que nunca.

"Yo quiero….quiero que sepas…Que te amo"-dije yo, dando un suspiro al final de haber revelado mis sentimientos. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo había dicho!...Pero…

"Yo también te amo, Sakura"-dijo el tomándome en sus brazos. No sentí la felicidad esperada….Me sentía aun vacía y lo peor es que sabia porque.

"¿No eres Syaoran, cierto?"-Pregunte, separándome de el, dándole una nostalgia sonrisa. Que ilusa fui.

El no dijo nada….solo sonrió levemente, lo que significaba perfectamente un No.

"Lo sabia…Syaoran jamás me llama por mi nombre aun cuando se lo pida"-le dije a la persona en frente de mí, sonriéndole con gentileza, mientras lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

"No te preocupes…todo va a salir bien"-Fue lo ultimo que le oí decir antes de que desapareciera, y todo lo que me rodeara se tornara lleno de tieblas, sombra y oscuridad.

Estaba sola, en la nada, llorando fuertemente, gritaba desconsoladamente su nombre, como si eso lo trajera de regreso. Me abrazaba fuertemente a mi misma….La oscuridad, no solo era espantosa y brindaba a mi mente los pensamientos más sombríos….Era fría también, me hacia sentir abandonada, helada y desprotegida, no tenia nadie a mi lado, así que solo podía usar mis brazos.

"Quiero…y-yo quiero…. ¡Quiero saber si este es mi destino!...quiero sa-saberlo…una señ-al… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor!"-grite con todas mis fueras, mientras me ahogaba en mi propio llanto. Ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía el nudo en la garganta cortándome la voz…. ¡No quiero estar sola!

"¡Syaoran!"-grite por ultima vez….

…El dolor desapareció…

"¡Despierta, Sakura!"-escuche a la voz de mi hermano decir.

(N.A: XD si, todo eso fue un sueño)

"Touya…"-dije abriendo mis ojos. No me encontraba en mi cuarto, ya que este no era cualquier recamara, era un cuarto de hospital. A mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, se encontraba Touya quien se veía sumamente preocupado. A mi lado izquierdo Yukito que tenia la misma expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Sakura…"-dijo Touya tomándome en sus brazos, simulando protegerme.

"¿Touya?"-Pregunte aun desconcertada.

¿Qué hacia en el hospital, en la cama, con Yukito y Touya enfrente de mi tan preocupados?...Debía saberlo.

"Princesa…Lleva usted aquí dos días, ayer se desmayo…."-comenzó a decir Yukito, con rostro de culpabilidad… ¿Pero porque seria el culpable de mi estado? ¡Yo era la única responsable!

"¡Yukito-san! ¡No tienes la culpa!...Es solo mi culpa, por lo que he hecho…"-dije soltándome de los brazos de Touya, y acercándome al joven Yukito. Me sentía tan culpable…todos se preocupaban por mi.

"No comiste durante una semana…te desmayaste, y te comenzó una fiebre muy alta, el doctor asegura es por tus malos hábitos de alimentación….además que te has estado durmiendo hasta muy tarde, ¿Cómo lo se, soy el rey, naturalmente me doy cuenta de todo"-dijo el, sonando pícaro al final, mientras me observaba, como lo veía yo a el, totalmente sorprendida…Touya sabia perfectamente bien porque cual era la razón de todo mi mal estar…Syaoran.

"Princesa, le aconsejo comenzar a comer bien…es mas, iré por comida en este instante"-dijo el sacerdote, saliendo preocupado de la habitación. Aun lo siento mucho, he hecho preocuparse a todos por mi…solo porque tuve que ver mi destino del lado solitario. Aun cuando haya sido un sueño…aquellas palabras, de esa mucama, me parecieron tan sabias. Así que lo haré….veré mi destino por ambos lados….el feliz y el solitario, aun estoy abierta para ambos.

"Sabes Sakura, mientras tenias fiebre…estabas soñando…al principio pensé que soñabas algo agradable, pues tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro…"-dijo Touya con ojos tristes, pero con una leve y dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero…tiempo después, tu sonrisa desapareció…y no hacías nada, mas que gritar, y llorar…llorabas mientras dormías, eso…me preocupo mucho."-dijo el Rey, con sinceridad y preocupación en su tono de voz. Es la primera vez que se mostraba tan dulce conmigo.

"Hermano…lo siento mucho"-dije abrazándolo, y derramando lagrimas. Había sido tan egoísta, me había encerrado en el mundo de la oscuridad, sin notar como sufrían los demás por mí.

"Además….gritabas un nombre en especial….gritabas el nombre del mocoso"-dijo mi hermano con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Que vergüenza! ¿¡Como explicar porque gritaba su nombre?

"Etto….Yo…."-dije sumamente nerviosa separándome de Touya, juntando las yemas de mis pulgares, jugando con mis manos, mientras el color rojo venia de pies a cabeza.

"Su alteza, aquí le traigo unos bocadillos, que el medico me permitió darle"-dijo Yukito regresando al cuarto, con una sonrisa alegre, como la de siempre. ¡Que gusto me daba verlo feliz!

"¡Ay esto se ve delicioso!"-exprese mientras veía aquellos bocadillos, que comenzaba a saborearme.

"Princesa, esta de mejor animo"-dijo Yukito entregándome la bandeja con comida, sonriendo con satisfacción. Inmediatamente le devolví la sonrisa y tome un tenedor para empezar a comer. ¡Que delicia!

"Sakura, no comas tan rápido, y tanto…no te querrás ver gorda para tus visitas"-dijo Touya con una sonrisa malévola y traviesa en su rostro. ¡Como le gusta molestarme!

"¡Ay! ¡Her-Ma-No!"-le grite mientras le hacia cara de puchero y el me devolvía el gesto con una de sus sonrisas picaras que demostraban lo tanto que le encantaba verme enfurecida.

Comí rápidamente todo lo que había sobre mi plato ¡Todo sabia tan bien después de no haber comido durante una semana! .Touya y Yukito se mantenían sonrientes hacia mi, eso podía probablemente significar que pensaban que ya me había recuperado…pero no era cierto. Lo único que estaba haciendo, era seguir el consejo de mis sueños…Lo estaba viendo todo de ambos lados, positivo y negativo….pero la verdad…..el negativo predominaba mas mi interior en esos momentos.

No sabía como podía haber pensado que ese sueño me hubiese parecido tan real. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ilusa?... ¿Como pude creer, que estaba despierta, frente a frente con el?... ¿Como pude creerle decir: Te amo?.

Había sido un sueño y una pesadilla la vez…había sido un sueño haberlo encontrado…haberle dicho te amo. Había sido una pesadilla quedar en la nada, en la oscuridad, aferrándome a mis brazos, que eran mi única compañía, mis lágrimas que eran mi única emoción, mis gritos que eran lo único audible…Había sido tan horrible.

Aun no sabia como lograría sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el….pero si realmente el es mi destino…Mi elegido, habrá de volver, eso ahora lo se.

"No debe tardar…, lleva una hora desde que se fue, dijo que volvería"-dijo Touya sacándome de mis vagos pensamientos, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién?"-Pregunte sin tener absolutamente idea, de quien podría ser.

"Oh, es una visita muy especial para la princesa…se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo…no soltó su mano en ningún instante"-dijo el joven Yukito mientras posaba su mirada sobre una silla vacía enfrente de mi……….una silla vacía………..con una bufanda verde en ella……

"¡Disculpen la tardanza!... ¡Ya despertó Princesa!"-dijo….

"Syaoran"

Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Ay como me encanta dejar las historias en suspenso XD! (Conciencia: pero odias que te lo hagan a ti T.T) XD seeeh. Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decirles XD mas que gracias! Gracias y mas gracias!

Agradecimientos-

Hikari Katsuragi: Hola! XD yo hoy mando a pedir el Official fan book, se ve tan hermoso XD! Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu review! XD ojala te haya gustado el capitulo XD

Serenity-princess: Hola! n.nU lo siento mucho por lo de mis demás fics, pero es que la inspiración se va por la cañería XD y creeme, si no le sigo a un fic como le estoy haciendo con este, que actualizo rápido, la inspiración se me pierde completamente, y es por eso que he tardado tanto en actualizar n.nU lo siento muchísimo, ojala que me perdones. Pero muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que te este gustando la historia, muchas gracias!

Lilika Yanagisawa: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! XD la saque de muchas webs…T.T la verdad nunca paso webs ni e-mails por aquí, porque no se editan en el capitulo, es por eso que les di mi msn (XD que nisiquiera pude escribir bien, porque si no tampoco se edita) es: magdalita-lindura (es guion bajo, no guión normal, pero el guión bajo tampoco se me edita XD, y es Hotmail XD bueno, por si quieres) ¡Gracias!

Sora2515: Hola! XD muchísimas gracias! Ojala este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Nos vemos pronto! XD espero..

Valna: XD hola chica! Si yo también me había quedado muy atrás, pero ya le adelante bastante! Gracias a un amigo que me consiguió varios tomos del manga XD cuando quieras, me los pides, lo estoy traduciendo para los fans que no les gusta o no saben ingles XP

Angelofwatery: HEY! Gracias por leer mi fic! XD oye ojala termines tus trabajos, ah T.T no no lo se, pero yo y una amiga ya formulamos muchas teorias XD

Usagui Kou: Hola! y ya vez, no me tarde mucho! XD…tengo el manga y el anime XD! –fanática sedienta de anime y manga XD- tengo hasta la mitad de los tomos, y los capítulos que se han subido en Internet, y las canciones del ending y el opening, XD por mas que quiera no encuentro donde comprar el soundtrack, (si quieres que te pase algo de eso n,n XD no dudes en agregarme a tu msn) Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Ojala te este gustando esta historia!

Anahi: Hey! XD muchas gracias! XD eres la segunda persona que le conmueve este fic XD dios, realmente seré una desgraciada? XD jajaja quien sabe! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Ay no estamos hablando! Bye bye!

Cynthia: Muchisisimas gracias! XD que ánimos me suben con reviews como el tuyo! Ojala te este gustando este fic! n.n

Amanda y Mariana: Que onda! Aun no me aparece su review, XD pero ya me dijeron que lo mandaron, y confió en que me va a encantar, muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienen mi tercer capitulo! XD bye bye!

Y asi es como termino este capitulo, los espero en el siguiente n.n..

Atte: Magdalia Daidouji.


	4. Asalto al Corazon

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Que tal! Otra vez muchisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Creanme gracias a ellos continuo este fic mucho mas rápido de lo esperado! n.n

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 4: Asalto al corazón

Narradora: Sakura

Flash Back (capitulo anterior) ----

"Oh, es una visita muy especial para la princesa…se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo…no soltó su mano en ningún instante"-dijo el joven Yukito mientras posaba su mirada sobre una silla vacía enfrente de mi……….una silla vacía………..con una bufanda verde en ella……

"¡Disculpen la tardanza!... ¡Ya despertó Princesa!"-dijo….

"Syaoran"

Fin del Flash----

Mi palpitar se detuvo…. ¿¡QUE ESTABA PASANDO?... ¿ERA EL, EL VERDADERO SYAORAN O SEGUIA EN MI TIERRA DE EN SUEÑO?...No lo supe, pues de inmediato caí desmayada.

Narradora: Autora-----

La princesa se topo con aquellos ojos profundos que la hacían pisar el cielo, los vio por un segundo y de inmediato cayo desmayada.

"¡Sakura!"-Grito el rey intentando levantar a su hermana, pero le era imposible había caído en sueño profundo.

"Bah, jamás creí que verte le fuera a traer tanta felicidad para desmayarla"-dijo el Rey girando su mirada hacia el chico arqueólogo que comenzaba a acercarse para estar al pendiente de la Princesa.

"Sin duda, la Princesa se sorprendió mucho con su inesperada visita"-dijo el sacerdote Yukito acercándose a Syaoran, poniendo su mano sobre el hombre del chico tratando de despreocuparlo, ya que el rostro del joven estaba lleno de preocupación por aquella dueña de su corazón, quien se encontraba ahora en la tierra de los sueños.

"La verdad…no tenia planeado venir aquí…pero…"-dijo Syaoran volteando a ver al sacerdote que sostenía en su rostro una dulce y gentil sonrisa.

"Pero por mi culpa estas aquí, no necesitas decir gracias"-dijo Touya con su tono de voz arrogante y sarcástico, como solía serlo siempre que se refería a este joven, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de la joven flor solo para asegurarse que la fiebre no hubiese regresado.

"¿La princesa esta bien?"-pregunto el joven Yukito con un gesto amable, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Si, al parecer solo se desmayo…vamonos Yukito"-dijo el Rey con tono fastidiado mientras dejaba el lado de la princesa, y se aproximaba a salir de la habitación.

"Si, su majestad"-dio por respuesta el Sacerdote. Ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando algo desconcertado al chico. ¿Los habían dejado solos apropósito, era una duda que rondaba por la cabeza de Syaoran.

"Lo siento princesa, no pude llegar antes…tal vez, si hubiese estado aquí…usted no estaría así….maldición….Sakura"-dijo el chico sentándose junto a la cama de la Princesa, mientras la observaba con cuidado, preocupación y culpabilidad. La observaba cuidadosamente, pues veía como la princesa lucia menos saludable de lo normal, se veía algo pálida…el jamás adivinaría que el había ocasionado todo aquello. La veía con preocupación, pues recién llego corriendo al hospital, entro de golpe a la habitación, gritando por la princesa, de inmediato la hayo en la cama, gritando de dolor, y derramando lagrimas…aunque eso parecía ya haber pasado, la salud de la Princesa siempre iba a ser de su incumbencia. La miro con culpabilidad, pues probablemente de haber estado el antes, de haber prevenido la enfermedad de la princesa, nada hubiese ocurrido.

"Syao…ran"-se escucho una voz débil y apenas audible. El arqueólogo inmediatamente poso su mirada en el rostro de su amada, quien parecía estaba despertando.

"¡Princesa Sakura! ¿¡Ha despertado ya?"-pregunto exaltado y emocionado el joven mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

"¿De verdad eres tu Syaoran?"-pregunto la princesa desconfiada, abriendo sus ojos, cuales se veían tan lagrimosos como si ver el amor de su vida, le ocasionara sufrimiento o conmoción.

"Por supuesto que si, su alteza"-dijo Syaoran regalándole una sonrisa llena de alegría, sin duda le ponía feliz ver a su Princesa.

"Te he visto tantas veces en mis sueños, que me es difícil decir si eres real"-dijo la princesa comenzando a dejar escapar lagrimas de sus ojos esmeralda.

"Princesa…"-dijo el, sin saber que hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es colorear sus mejillas de rosa, al saber que se encontraba siempre presente en los sueños de esta Princesa. Ambos rostros estaban tan cerca que podían distinguir cada facción a la perfección.

Narradora: Sakura-------

Estábamos cara a cara….no podía creerlo, comencé a llorar solo de pensar que este era nuevamente un engaño de mi imaginación. ¿Viviría condenada a verlo siempre en sueños? Estaba tan hundida en mi depresión que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Su rostro se mostraba cada vez mas preocupado, podía distinguir cada facción, pues nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

"Su alteza…soy yo, Syaoran…er… ¿Qué hago?"-dijo Syaoran despegándose de la cama, rascándose la cabeza, como si eso le brindara ideas. Mientras que yo seguía llorando como una pequeña llora por un dulce.

"Sa-sakura..."-le escuche decir, mientras me daba su espalda, pero escuchar mi nombre de esa peculiar manera detuvo instantáneamente me llanto. Pose rápidamente mi mirada en el, en su espalda. Syaoran jamás me llama Sakura sin hacerse un enredo, o tartamudearlo….Podría ser… ¿¡Podría ser que el es Syaoran?...Podría ser, ¿¡Que por fin he dejado la tierra de los sueños?

"¿Syaoran?"-pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi cama, y me apresuraba a verlo, aun cuando seguía dándome su espalda.

"Si, su alteza"-dijo el girándose hacia mi, mostrándome aquella sonrisa que bien me abría las puertas al paraíso…¡¡¡¡Syaoran!

"¡Syaoran!"-dije dejando escapar lagrimas nuevamente, no podía evitarlo, la felicidad invadía todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza los ánimos se me subían como si el jamás se hubiese marchado.

"¿Si?"-pregunto el caminando hacia mi, haciendo mi corazón acelerar mas por cada paso que daba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- la verdad había intentado preguntar si me había extrañado, pero por alguna razón, esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

"El Rey mando localizarme…"-comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba junto a mi… ¿Touya?

"¿Mi..mi hermano?-pregunte desconcertada, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

"Desde el instante en que enfermaste, el Rey mando buscarme, que suerte que estaba en el país vecino, inmediamente me explicaron que te encontrabas muy grave, así que no pude evitarlo y vine corriendo lo mas rápido y pronto posible"-dijo Syaoran, mientras me veía con ojos de leve preocupación y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Dejaste tu investigación…solo para venir a verme?"-pregunte mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían… ¿En verdad le había preocupado tanto?

"Por supuesto, estaba muy preocupado"-supongo que eso contesto mi pregunta. Le sonreí tímidamente…siempre me hacia sentir tan nerviosa estar tan cerca de el.

No podía enteramente creerlo…Syaoran estaba a mi lado, y acorde a lo que dijo Yukito-san, nunca soltó mi mano mientras estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Lo vi a los ojos tiernamente ¡Que gusto me daba estar con el! No sabia que hacer…y el no decía nada ni hacia nada así que decidí seguir mis impulsos, ¡Mis ganas por abrazarlo y estar siempre a su lado!

"¡Que bueno que estas aquí Syaoran!"-grite con toda la emoción que me rodeaba en ese momento, y me lance a sus brazos, siendo aceptada en ellos al instante.

"Si…"-contesto el algo nostálgico, mientras me aprisionaba en sus brazos, en sus calidos brazos. Su tono de voz me pareció triste…Eso significa que algo estaba mal…

Narradora: Autora-------

En la sala de espera----

"Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, ¿cierto?"-pregunto el Rey, con una sonrisa tan pequeña como la de la misma Monalisa.

"El destino es el destino, Touya"-declaro su sacerdote amigo mientras cerraba sus ojos y colocaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Y supongo que nadie puede cambiarlo…"-dudo el Rey mientras posaba su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto donde su hermana, la joven Princesa y el Arqueólogo debían encontrarse.

"Asi es su majestad…Nadie ni Nada…destinados para estar juntos…"-

"Ya lo creo"-respondio el Rey viendo dos sombras, atrás de la puerta, cuales supuso, eran de La princesa y Syaoran…dos sombras muy juntas para su criterio.

"Estoy seguro que esta corta visita le hará bien a la Princesa" – respondió el sacerdote desviando su mirada al piso, comenzaba a mostrarse algo serio y triste.

"¿Corta visita?...No me dirás que ese mocoso se esta yendo de nuevo…No otra vez"-respondio el Rey con enojo, golpeando fuertemente una pequeña mesa de recepción que había junto a el.

"Pareciera que te causara mas tristeza que a ella, jaja"-Se burlo el sacerdote con alegría ya que conocía perfectamente bien la opinión del Rey acerca de Syaoran.

"Sabes perfectamente, que cuando ese niño se vaya, Sakura regresara a ese horrible estado en el que estaba, no le permitiré irse"-objeto el Rey mientras su mirada se tornaba llena de furia y preocupación.

"Esa no es la solución, Touya. Syaoran-kun esta aun en busca de lograr su sueño, y creo que la Princesa Sakura lo entenderá perfectamente"-se explico con tranquilidad, como si de antemano supiera que nada malo iba a pasar.

"¿Acaso lo viste en tus predicciones?"-cuestiono Touya.

"No, lo estoy viendo ahora"-

La Princesa salía con ojos iluminados, como si hubiera llegado a su vida la luz por primera vez, tomada de la mano con el joven Arqueólogo. Salieron del cuarto pero no se dirigieron hacia el Rey y el sacerdote, voltearon por un pasillo y se fueron caminando con el aura de tranquilidad y amor que los rodeaba en ese momento.

"¡Sakura!... ¿A donde cree que va?"-pregunto el Rey levantándose de su asiento exasperado.

"Arruinara el momento, su majestad"-dijo el joven Yukito, sonriéndole con ternura y gentileza poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Touya, lo que significaba, que no debía ir tras ellos.

"¿El momento, bah…"

Narradora: Sakura----

Iba tomada de su mano…de su calida mano, se que este era definitivamente mi Syaoran, ya que nadie podría darme la misma calidez y sentimiento de tranquilidad como el lo hace…Nadie. Aun tenia en mi corazón, el presentimiento de que algo se encontraba mal…Esta vez no es un sueño, lo se, entonces… ¿Qué es?

"¿Quiere parar en algún lado en especial, ¿su alteza?"-dijo el con su peculiar manera de hablar tan respetuosamente hacia mi…en cierta parte me causaba gracia, pero me molestaba…ya que me hacia sentir superior, y yo no soy superior a nadie, pienso que somos iguales…además Syaoran es mi amigo de la infancia.

"Sakura"-dije yo mientras caminábamos…

"O.O ¿Quiere que la lleve a "Sakura", No sabia que ya habían nombrado a un lugar con su nombre, Princesa"

"Jajaja… ¡No!...Sa-Ku-Ra…Sakura, ese es mi nombre. Nos conocemos desde la infancia Syaoran…y no me gusta que uses el Keigo…no conmigo"-dije después de haber soltado algunas carcajadas, por la ocurrencia de Syaoran. Es cierto, no me gusta que emplee el Keigo conmigo. Siempre lo he querido escuchar decirme Sakura…siempre. (N.A: Keigo, manera formal de hablar en japonés)

"Sa…Sakura"-dijo el, con su rostro algo confuso, como si no estuviera seguro de que debía llamarme así.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? ¿Elegido?"

"¿Elegido?"-se pregunto el. ¡Ay! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?. Syaoran no sabe nada acerca sobre…que…el es, "El elegido". ¿¡Que explicación daría ahora, ¡jamás podría decirle que se supone, el esta destinado a estar conmigo!

"Na-nada n.nU"-fingi no haber hablado, y me lance nuevamente a sus brazos, donde siempre era bien recibida. …. ¿Qué será ese mal presentimiento?.

Fin del Capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: n.n fin del cap…XD que les parecio? (le lanzan tomates) T-T ok ya sabia que taba feo…XD bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado, aquí me tienen actualizando, lo mas rápido que pude n.n, antes de que la inspiración volara lejos XD donde nunca la vuelvo a encontrar…y no se porque les cuento, XD pero…según yo me iba a dormir XD y de la nada a las 2 de la mañana me levante y dije: eee! XD voy a continuarle a mi fic! siii! XD y me puse a escribir y me volví a dormir…y el dia de hoy a las exactamente 2:20 XD termine de redactarlo. Muchísimas gracias lectores!

Agradecimientos----

Amanda y Mariana: XD ay! Que gracioso review!. Muchísimas gracias a ambas!

Amanda: XD jaja! No ya sabes que no me molesta lo de maldita n.n! XD y muchas gracias por tu review amigocha!...XD y claro que te pondría uno…O.O si supiera donde XP! Jaja pero ya sabes que yo tmb t.k.m.c.a n.n gracias, bye bye!

Mariana: XD muchas gracias! Ay ustedes dos son geniales, me hacen sentir bien –sniff sniff- thanks! XD no no me gusta hacerte sufrir…XD ME ENCANTA! MUAHAHAHA XD jajajajajaja no te creas XD! n.n pero como me agrada el suspenso… XD ha!

Sora2515: gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Aquí tienes mi actualización n.n ojala te haya gustado, nos vemos! n.n, muchas gracias!

Valna: aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo! n.n XD y todavía sigue la intriga! Muahahaha! XD no es que lo haya olvidado, solo….XD quise dejar el misterio continuar un poco mas..muahahaha XD ok ya me calmo, gracias! Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n

Hikari Katsuragi: Hey! Gracias por tu review! n.n ojala este cap te haya gustado XD, si lamento lo del suspenso…XD es que me encanta muahaha. por ultimo gracias! Adios! Que estés bien n.n!

Pily14ccs: muchas gracias pily! n.n…si aquí tienes a Syaoran nuevamente n.n, XD no podía sacarlo de la historia tanto tiempo, XD no lo soportaría jajaja…aunque…. Bueno muchas gracias pily! n.n ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!

Cynthia: hola Cynthia! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia n.n, aquí tienes la actualización n.n. A mi, el anime me lo baja un amigo n.n XD porque pues como les dije mi computadora murió XD la revivieron, y se me prohibió bajarle anime T-T. Pero se que se puede bajar de: Ares y Bittorrent n.n, ambos son programas para descargar música, videos, películas n.n y obviamente tsubasa XD!. Gracias!

Sakuralacl: muchas gracias! n.n sip, estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible antes de que la inspiración XD se me corte, si tienes razón T-T, estoy aprovechando que son vacaciones que bueno n.n, ojala también te encuentras bien n.n, nos vemos, gracias!

Anahi: hola chica! XD si soy bien mala y lo deje en suspenso muahahaha XD pero pues aquí tienes la actualización.-. que ojala te haya gustado n.nU nos vemos, gracias!

Angelofwatery: TT.TT que halago que me digas que soy una de tus autoras favoritas! Muchas gracias watery! Aquí tienes la actualización! XD ojala te haya gustado, yo también te mando mis mejores deseos, y que estés bien n.n

Hillary: hola! muchas gracias por el review, pues aquí lo tienes de regreso! XD por el momento…muahahaha XD ok no jajaja, bueno, aquí tienes mi actualización ojala te haya gustado n.n, bye bye! Que estés bien n.n

Usagui Kou: Lo siento mucho por lo del sueño XD, gracias por tu review, aquí esta la actualización, disfrútala XD!

Pantera-Li: hola! Muchas gracias! T-T que bien que te parezca un buen fic! eso me anima mucho! n.n gracias nuevamente! XP no me tarde mucho en actualizar o si?

Fin de los agradecimientos----

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes n.n que leen mis actualizaciones, que leen mi fic, que leen algo de mi imaginación. Muchas gracias.

Promoción: XD lo siento no pude evitarlo XD! jajajaja…Hay un fic que me gustaría que leyeran, es mío también, lo tengo publicado aquí mismo en el se llama: Un solo camino, de card captor sakura. Es un fic que tengo publicado desde hace tiempo, pero que fue de mi agrado. Bueno es solo opcional, por si alguno de ustedes se anima a leerlo. Además de eso no me queda más que decirles…solo: Gracias.


	5. Dia de diversion

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Como siempre les estoy eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios, y mas que nada, por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia. Continuamos…

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 5: _Día de diversion_

Narradora: Sakura

En la habitación de la Princesa Sakura---- (ya hospedándose en el palacio)

"¡Su alteza!"…¡Princesa!... ¡Sakura-chan!"- ¿quien esta…llamándome?

"¡Princesa Sakura! ¡Por favor despierte! ¡Se le espera desde hace media hora en el comedor!"- HOE!...¿COMO PUDE QUEDARME DORMIDA TANTO TIEMPO?.

Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, como si alguien hubiese tocado un gong para despertarme. A mi lado con ojos llenos de angustia, se encontraba una mucama, a quien le tenía confianza.

"¿Cu-cuanto tiempo dices que llevan esperándome?"-pregunte nerviosamente esperando que la respuesta cambiase y en lugar de decir "media hora" fuera "cinco minutos" y me diera una sonrisa alentadora.

"¡Media hora ya su alteza, la esperan para el desayuno, por favor desee prisa, y mas le vale comenzar a levantarse temprano"-dijo ella aclarándome perfectamente el tiempo que estaba haciendo esperar a los demás, y en lugar de una alentadora sonrisa, recibí un gesto de enojo y reprensión, ella sabia perfectamente el mal habito que tenia yo de levantarme hasta tarde.

"¡Si!"-dije yo regalándole una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, no la decepcionare. ¡Juro levantarme temprano el día de mañana!

"Pues bien, que espera, a vestirse… ¡ya!"-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa quitándome por completo la sabana que me cubría.

"¡Estaré lista en menos de un minuto! ¡te lo aseguro!"-le asegure saltando de mi cama al piso, corriendo hacia donde había dejado acomodada mi ropa. Me vestí como si mi vida dependiera de la rapidez con que lo hacia.

Inmediatamente termine de hacerlo.

"¡Listo!"-grite dando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¡Tiempo record, ¡43 segundos!"-respondio ella con la misma satisfacción en su voz.

"O.O ¿43 segundos? ¿los cuentas?"-pregunte algo extrañada pero divertida.

"n.nU ejejeje…¡desee prisa Princesa!"-dijo ella retomando la seriedad.

"¡Si!"-respondi nuevamente, y salí corriendo de mi habitación tan rápida como una misma liebre. ¡Vaya que eran largos los pasillos, ¡Media hora sentados esperando a que esta dormilona se despierte, ¡Que pena!.

Corrí, hasta llegar agitadamente a la puerta del comedor. Se encontraban hay: Touya, Yukito-san….y una silla vacía. ¿¡Una silla vacía?... ¡Syaoran!

"¡Donde esta Sya..."-comencé un grito desesperado, hasta que mis labios fueron cerrados, al escuchar, una voz a mis espaldas.

"Buenos días, ¿te despertaste tarde otra vez?"-escuche aquella calida voz que hacia acelerar el palpitar de mi corazón, que hacia a mis entrañas sentir un nerviosismo jamás sentido por alguien mas.

"¡Syaoran!"-voltee hacia atrás de mi, donde me encontré a su rostro con una sonrisa llena de gentileza y amabilidad.

"Llevábamos media hora esperándote, me preocupe y fui a buscarte, pero la mucama me dijo que ya ibas camino al comedor"-respondio el acercándose un poco mas a mi. Sus ojos me mostraban un sentimiento único…único.

"¡Lo siento mucho, desde que somos niños siempre te he hecho esperar, ¿verdad?...lo siento, soy muy descuidada"-dije bajando mi cabeza, sintiéndome una completa floja y descuidada. Yo que no trabaja, ni había razón para estar cansada, disfrutaba de una larga siesta. Mientras Syaoran, desde pequeño se levantaba temprano para ayudar en lo que pudiese. Debe pensar lo peor de mí.

"Eso no es verdad…las Princesas deben descansar lo necesario"-dijo el tratando de justificar mi pereza, tratando de recuperar mis ánimos. ¡Como lo amo!.

"Gracias, Syaoran"-respondi subiendo la mirada…acercándome aun mas a el.

"Ehem"-escuche la voz de mi hermano decir. Por lo que me separe de Syaoran y me gire hacia Touya.

"¡Buenos días Touya! ¡Buenos días Yukito-san!"-

"Buenos días Princesa"-saludo el joven Yukito con su muy particular sonrisa, llena de bondad y dulzura.

"¿Cómo le hacen las bestias para dormir tanto?...cielos. Llevamos buen tiempo esperando, y muero de hambre…sientate"-ordeno el Rey, con cierto tono de enfado. ¡Prometo levantarme temprano!

"Si. Vamos, Syaoran"-dije a Syaoran, girándome nuevamente hacia el, observando sus ojos ámbar, llenos de seriedad. Sin embargo, en su rostro permanecía una sonrisa.

Camine junto a el para tomar asiento. Frente a mi, se encontraba el joven Yukito, al lado derecho de Yukito-san se encontraba mi hermano Touya, y a mi lado…Syaoran.

En la mesa ya se encontraban nuestros platos, servidos con deliciosa comida, que no podía esperar a probar. Voltee a mi lado derecho, para observarlo una vez más, ya que no podía dejar de verlo desde el día de ayer. Simplemente, no quería perderlo de vista, sentía que en cualquier instante se podría apartar de mi lado nuevamente.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, bueno a excepción de algunos insultos por parte mía y de mí hermano, aunque eso ya era una costumbre, por lo tanto no era algo de lo cual el joven Yukito o Syaoran pudieran asustarse. Al contrario Syaoran siempre me ha dicho que esa es la manera de mi hermano, de demostrar lo mucho que me quiere. Lo mismo ha dicho el joven Yukito diciendo que cada persona tiene su propia manera de expresar su cariño. Y aunque parezcan teorías muy extrañas, estoy de acuerdo, pues por más que pelee con Touya, sigo queriéndolo, ya que después de todo…es mi hermano.

"Sakura…el circo viene hoy a la ciudad"-dijo mi hermano terminando de pasarse un bocado. ¡El circo! ¡Que divertido! (N.A: XD en el manga a Sakura le gustan los circos)

"¿¡En serio?"-pregunte sumamente emocionada, ¡Como me encanta ver tantos actos espectaculares! ¡Tantos carnavales! ¡Bailes!.

"No habría de mentirte…además Yukito ha dicho que esto te pondría muy contenta"-dijo mi hermano, regalándome una sonrisa. ¡Podría parecer un cabeza dura pero es el mejor de los hermanos!.

"¡Claro! ¿¡Puedo ir Touya?"-pregunte exaltada levantándome de la mesa, manteniendo la sonrisa amplia, que sin duda demostraba lo feliz que me ponía escuchar que venia tal asombrosa atracción.

"Si eso te hace feliz…"-

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!. ¡Syaoran! ¿Irias conmigo?"-pregunte, mientras observaba como se atragantaba de lo que estaba comiendo al escucharme invitarlo. Al igual que mi hermano escupía lo que estaba bebiendo. ¿Tan malo era invitarlo? O.O

"Será un placer, su alteza"-dijo el dando por aceptada dicha propuesta. ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Syaoran me acompañara!.Nada podría arruinarme este hermoso día.

"¡Gracias!...¡Gracias por la comida!"-dije y salí corriendo del comedor dejando a todos un poco intrigados.

Narradora: Autora----

En el comedor----

"Ya lo sabes… ¿No es así? .Más te vale cuidarla. Si algo malo llega a pasarle…"-comenzó el Rey con una amenaza, cual fue interrumpida dejándola incompleta.

"A la Princesa no le pasara nada mientras este a mi lado"-dijo el chico de cabellos rebeldes, mientras se tornaba serio y decidido.

"Eso quería escuchar"-dijo el Rey regalándole una ruda sonrisa.

"Me pregunto… ¿A dónde habrá ido la princesa tan entusiasmada?"-se pregunto el joven Sacerdote mientras observaba la puerta por la cual había salido la princesa corriendo con asombrosa rapidez.

Narradora: Sakura------

En la habitación de la Princesa-----

"¡Soy feliz! ¡Soy feliz!"-dije lanzándome a mi cama con toda la emoción que se sentía en mi cuerpo.

"Supongo que ya se entero que viene el circo a la ciudad"-dijo mi mucama mas querida, mientras se acercaba a mi, con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de curiosidad

"¡Si!... ¿también iras?"-pregunte con curiosidad, sin desaparecer la sonrisa de mi rostro.

"Por supuesto. ¡No podría perderme tal cosa! ¿Se entero que este año el circo hará un baile?. Este año quisieron traernos mas cosas de otras culturas, por lo cual, organizara un baile, ¡Que bonito será ver a todas esas parejas bailando!"-dijo ella con entusiasmo, que bien que alguien aparte de mi, le agradaran tanto estas cosas…esperen…dijo…

"¿U-un baile? … ¿Pa-parejas?"-pregunte sintiendo los nervios recorrer mi interior, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosas.

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que son?. Que extraño, me parece que alguna vez bailaste de pequeña con el joven arqueólogo"

"Se lo que es un baile...pero….Syaoran…"-comencé a decir…

"¿Pasa algo malo con el?. Sabes, siempre pensé que ustedes estaban enamorados. Se lo has confesado ya…el amor que le tienes"-dijo ella con tanta naturalidad, aun cuando jamás le había contado absolutamente nada acerca de mis sentimientos por el. Supongo que se dio cuenta. ¡Que vergüenza!

"A-aun no… ¡Pero lo haré!"-dije poniendo mi mano en alto, lo que significaba que ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

"Que bien, su alteza. ¡Las costureras y diseñadoras ya estaban preparadas para esto! ¡Hace un mes que están enteradas acerca del circo! ¡Y tienen su vestido listo, debo decirle, que les quedo hermoso"-dijo ella guiñándome el ojo. ¿Mi vestido esta listo?...Eso significa que…

"Usted ira al baile acompañada del joven Syaoran, ¿Verdad?. También previmos eso, así que ambos atuendos están listos, solo falta avisarle a su querido compañero de baile, que debe venir a recoger su traje"-dijo ella…nuevamente mi corazón palpitaba con una velocidad asombrosa. Mis mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo impactante… ¡Que nerviosa me siento!.

"Seguramente la reacción del chico será la misma"

Narradora: Autora------

En el recibidor-----

"¿¡Q-QUE?

"Así es, aquí esta su traje, es de suponerse preferirá ponérselo a ir desnudo, así que tómelo por favor"-declaro una de las costureras, quien le había explicado ya a Syaoran acerca de su atuendo de esa anoche y su actividad a desempeñar.

"E-esta bien, gracias"-dijo el chico aceptando en sus manos el traje que habría de usar esa noche. Sin embargo llevaba en su rostro una de las expresiones mas graciosas y nerviosas.

Narradora: Sakura--------

En el vestidor Real-------

"Yo…solo planeaba ir a disfrutar el espectáculo, no estar en el n.nU"-dije mientras todas las costureras comenzaban a tomarme medidas, y hacer arreglos al vestido.

"Pero usted siempre ha querido estar en uno, su Alteza"-dijo una de las costureras mientras media mi cintura. (N.A: XD en el manga sakura dice que siempre quiso participar en un circo)

"Si…pero…jamás imagine que saldría en este modo"-dije al pensar en el hecho de verme en dicho vestido, bailando, con...Syaoran….hacia que mis mejillas se volvieran rosas de nuevo.

"No debe apenarse su alteza, quite ese rubor de sus mejillas, no hay motivo para apenarse, además, le toco un buen mozo como acompañante"-dijo otra de ellas, mientras me sonreía gustosamente.

"¿Buen mozo?"-pregunte desconociendo la palabra.

"Significa: Apuesto. Es todo un galán"-dijo la misma costurera con una sonrisa picara en sus labios mientras hacia unos encajes en el vestido.

"Syaoran…es muy apuesto…"-dije en susurro, mientras que recordar su rostro, ponía una tímida sonrisa en mis labios, y aumentaba el rosa de mis mejillas.

"Ya lo creo"-dijo mi mucama que estaba midiendo el ancho de mi espalda. ¡Que pena! ¡Me había escuchado!

Narradora: Autora------

En la casa de Syaoran-----

"Nunca…nunca había usado un traje como este"-dijo el chico mientras observaba con extrañeza su vestuario. Esta seria la primera ocasión que usaría algo así.

"¿Cómo pude haber aceptado?...la princesa debió ir en compañía de alguno de los príncipes que suelen visitar el país cuando vienen esta clase de fiestas, no conmigo"- dijo el joven acercándose a una mesa sobre la cual tenia un portarretrato.

"Lo lamento padre…pero una vez mas, no pude rechazar su sonrisa"

Narradora: Sakura------

En la habitación de la Princesa-----

"¡Que bien! ¡Le hicimos los últimos detalles justo a tiempo!"-grito mi mucama con alegría llena de satisfacción al verme en dicho vestido. ¡Que nervios!. Pero ella también estaba ya vestida, ¡Se veía muy bien!

"Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, realmente debe haber sido una molestia estar haciendo este vestido, pero les agradezco mucho, ya que les ha quedado hermoso"-agradeci tímidamente a todas las costureras y mi mucama que me rodeaban en ese momento.

"Es un favor entre amigas n.n"-respondio mi mucama con una amplia sonrisa.

"Así es su alteza, jamás piense que hacer esta clase de cosas podría molestarnos, pues disfrutamos de hacerlo, y mas para una princesa tan dulce y buena como usted"-dijo una de las costureras que aparentaba ser algo mayor de edad.

"¡Pero desee prisa! ¡El circo no tarda en empezar!...y después de eso usted…"-dijo mi mucama, y me mando una indirecta guiñándome el ojo, esta vez, sabia por que lo había hecho.

"Recuerde, izquierda, derecha…"-comenzaba a decir otra de las costureras recordándome como debía bailar. ¿Y si lo estropeaba? ¿Y si lo pisaba? ¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¡Espero que todo salga bien!.

"¡Princesa, ¡Se le espera en el recibidor! ¡Manda a llamar por usted…el joven arqueólogo!"-dijo un guardia llegando agitadamente a mi habitación. Syaoran…

"¡Buena suerte!"-

"¡Diviértase mucho!"

"¡Izquierda, derecha!"

"¡Cuídese!"

"¡Muchas gracias, ¡Adiós!"-dije mientras sentía un escalofrió de nerviosismo recorrer mi cuerpo, Salí de mi cuarto, y esta vez, con paciencia comencé a caminar hacia mi destino….Syaoran…

Fin del capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: Esta vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar n.nU pero lo que pasa es que el jueves y el miércoles no pude, porque andaba baja de inspiración, y el viernes que estaba llena de ella, XD fue mi graduación y no estuve aquí, y el sábado fue mi fiesta de graduación XD así que tampoco estuve.. Hasta ahora que termine el Cáp. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho a todos ustedes lectores!

Agradecimientos------

Anahi: hola! muchas gracias por el review! XD si por ahorita me quise librar tantito de partes tristes XD muahaha! pero prepárense! XD que todavía nos falta…muahaha!

Usagui Kou: Muchas gracias por el review! XD si! Se ven hermosos juntos! XD . Aquí tienes mi nuevo capitulo! espero sea de tu agrado n.n

Valna: Hi! Gracias por tu review! XD jajaja lo siento por la tontería que dijo Syaoran XD pero siempre tengo que poner algo sonsillo en uno de mis fics XD

Bueno aquí tienes la actualización! n.n

Cristy: Muchas gracias por el review! n.n que bueno que te haya gustado.

Hikari Katsuragi: Muchísimas gracias! XD si, y el suspenso durara un poco mas muahaha, bueno pero por lo pronto aquí tienes este capitulo alegre XD

Pily14ccs: hola pily! muchas gracias! XD y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, me da muchísimo gusto con que estés leyendo esta historia y me hayas dejado review en esta, ojala estés bien de tu ojo T.T! . Nos vemos!

Angelofwatery: jajaja! XD gracias! n.n en serio que no lo sabia, pero muchas gracias, aquí me tienes actualizando, espero que te guste! Bye bye! n.n

Relena Li: Hola! muchísimas gracias por el review! si, yo también adoro la pareja, es hermosa! XD por eso me tienes aquí escribiendo un fic de ellos XD jaja. Nos vemos!

Undine: no esta basado n.n, XD quise decir cuando dije que estaba basando en la nueva obra de clamp…quise decir que se iba a tratar de ese manga. Así como todos los demás autores basan sus fics en un libro, en un anime, así. Este fic es producto de mi imaginación, ya que así me hubiera gustado que empezaran las cosas en el manga. XD muchas gracias por tu review n.n te recomiendo verla. Nos vemos

Amanda y Mariana:

Amanda: Hola! aw! Amo tus reviews! XD me conmueven mucho! y son graciosos! XD. Ojala no te quiten el internet! T.T NOOO! ..XD T.K.M gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n XD P.d: y ojala ya no te moleste la amiga de tu sis XD!

Cuidate mucho! n.n

Mariana: wa! Tu review también es genial! XD aww! Jajajaja que risa con lo de que soy una maldita sádica XD jajajaja. Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi n.n…O,o alguna vez considere ser escritora XD pero me retracte, aun ando en busca de profesión, aunque también quiero ser Mangaka O.O…XD como sea, muchísimas gracias! XD si! Un golpe en la cabeza! Ajajajajaj NTC Amanda! XD jajajaja. Bueno, nos vemos! n.n

Sora2515: XD si! Me quedo bien peke el otro capitulo, lo siento mucho T.T pero bueno, a ver como nos va con este XD, muchas gracias por tu review! n.n nos vemos pronto!

Cynthia: XD jajaja, Syaoran es muy lindo y simpático en Tsubasa, en el manga y en el anime n.n XD aw! Por eso lo queremos! XD jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! n.n nos vemos pronto!

Serenity-princess: XD hola curiosa! Jaja, aquí me tienes actualizando para que se te quite la curiosidad, XD bueno un poco muahahaha! XD jajaja muchas gracias por tu review!

Fin de los agradecimientos----

Magdalia Daidouji: Bueno, con esto he concluido otro de mis capítulos…que también deje en leve suspenso! XD muahahaha. Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos! muchísimas gracias por todo!. Espero verlos pronto mis lectores n.n! Matta-ne!


	6. Bailaria conmigo?

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Minna konnichiwa! XD ah para el capitulo 5 y 6 si que estaba llena de inspiración, es por eso que estoy escribiendo este sexto capitulo! listos para empezar a leer?

P.D: XD amo sus reviews, gracias.

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 5: _¿Bailaría conmigo?_

Narradora: Autora

La Princesa lucia un atuendo espectacular, algo digno para una princesa tan bella como ella, el vestido le quedaba muy bien a sus ojos jade esmeralda.

Salía corriendo de su habitación hacia el recibidor donde aguardaban por ella, unos cuantos cabellos se salieron de lugar por la prisa con que iba corriendo, pero nada grave para hacerla lucir mal, al contrario le daba cierto toque de "originalidad" y sin duda belleza.

El joven arqueólogo esperaba pacientemente sentado, con su mirada fija en el suelo. El rojo coloreaba las mejillas del joven, sin duda se encontraba muy nervioso. El no lucia nada mal, al contrario, se veía muy apuesto con tal elegante traje puesto en el, además que aun sin dicho traje, era considerado todo un buen mozo.

Era ese preciso día, el día en que el circo arribaría en la ciudad, para traer consigo los más grandes espectáculos que se le pudiera ofrecer al país de Clow. Todas las personas se encontraban fuera de sus casas en esa deslumbrante noche, donde el cielo estaba repleto de luceros que se confundían con los fuegos artificiales que en ese momento destellaban por los cielos. Cada sonido de trompeta, o de otro instrumento musical, ponía una sonrisa en la boca de un niño.

Príncipes y Princesas de otros países habían llegado solo para disfrutar del espectáculo, podrían lucir muy radiantes, pero no habría tan deslumbrante belleza como la de la Princesa Sakura esa noche, al igual que no habría otro Príncipe que pudiese opacar lo bien que Syaoran se veía esa noche.

-------Narradora: Sakura-------

------En el recibidor-------

"Buenas noches, Syaoran"-dije entrando calmadamente a la sala, haciendo una reverencia sin siquiera verlo, estaba sumamente apenada.

"…Princesa…"-escuche decir a la voz de Syaoran. Levante mi vista para ver porque solo había hecho esa expresión.

"Syaoran…"-pero mi expresión de asombro fue la misma. ¡Lucia tan apuesto, me sentía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de el.

"Luce…luce….luce hermosa, su alteza"-dijo el poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero podía notar claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Que pena! ¡Y yo que me sentía extraña en ese vestido!

"Tu también luces muy bien Syaoran"-dije dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, sintiendo ya el conocido nerviosismo que me daba al estar cerca de el. ¿Por qué dije que lucia bien? ¡Lucia más que apuesto! ¡Era divino!.

"¿Esta lista para irse?"-pregunto el ofreciendo su brazo para que lo tomara. ¡Jamás había hecho esto! ¡Que pena me dará si llego a estropearlo!

"Claro"-respondi tomando su brazo. A pesar de que jamás había hecho esto, ya no me preocupaba tanto, pues se trataba de Syaoran, y se, que si llegara a cometer algún error, el habrá de perdonármelo o corregirme…porque el es Syaoran.

-------Narradora: Autora--------

-------En el segundo recibidor----- (N.A: XD ok! Es un palacio! Tiene muchos recibidores XD)

"Solicito al Rey"-llego un caballero preguntando al mismo Rey que se encontraba sentado en una silla en el recibidor, como si fuese cualquier persona.

"Esta hablando con el"-respondio el Rey, pareciera que supiera las intenciones con las que este caballero venia.

"Buenas noches, su majestad. Disculpe no haber notado que se trataba de usted, la verdad es que"-

"Basta de eso. Viniste por la Princesa ¿cierto?"- pregunto el Rey, posando su codo sobre una mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

"Así es. Soy el Príncipe Li del país de Koren, quisiera ir con ella al espectáculo que esta apunto de empezar, si me es posible, por supuesto"-dijo el Príncipe incandose para mostrar respeto. (N.A: XD Ja! Li? XD jajaja les suena conocido?)

"Me temo que no te es posible ir acompañado de ella en esta ocasión"-dijo el Rey poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si el hecho de que Sakura no fuese a ir con este Príncipe, fuera un motivo por el cual estar feliz.

"¿Acaso un Príncipe la ha tomado ya con el?"-pregunto el Príncipe levantando su mirada hacia el Rey.

"Si…un muy buen Príncipe"-dijo Touya sonriéndose despectivamente, jamás imagino que le haría tales honorarios a Syaoran.

"Entonces, me retiro, su majestad. Fue un placer."-dijo el Príncipe cual era un buen mozo también, cabello negro y rebelde, ojos grises, y un muy buen porte. Abandono el recibidor y salio del Palacio.

"Ese Príncipe… ¿No te recuerda a alguien?"-pregunto el joven sacerdote llegando al recibidor, parecía que había estado espiando al Rey y al Príncipe.

"Tiene cierto parecido con el mocoso"-dijo Touya luciendo algo molesto.

"Tienes razón, tiene un parecido a Syaoran-kun, sin embargo el aura de este Príncipe es muy diferente"-declaro Yukito mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía en sus labios una leve sonrisa.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"-pregunto el Rey intrigado.

"Hay algo que destaca el aura de Syaoran-kun…algo muy especial.."-dijo el sacerdote Yukito dándole una sonrisa abierta a Touya, pues sabia con anticipo que el siguiente comentario haría hervir la sangre del Rey.

"Ni siquiera lo menciones"-se quejo el Rey.

-----Narradora: Sakura-------

-----En el Circo--------

"Muchas gracias"-hable repentinamente mientras comenzábamos a entrar en el lugar.

"¿Por qué?"-fue la reacción inmediata de Syaoran. El nunca entendía el porque yo debía estarle agradecida.

"Por acompañarme el día de hoy, Syaoran. Espero…espero que no estés haciendo esto…por obedecerme…o ¿estas siguiendo mis ordenes?"-pregunte mientras mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse de tristeza de solo pensar que cada momento que viví a su lado, había sido una obligación para el, ya que soy la Princesa.

"¿Por qué te preguntas eso? …Por supuesto que no estoy siguiendo tus órdenes, jamás lo he pensado así"-dijo el volteándome a ver con sus ojos ámbar llenos de sinceridad. ¡Lo amo!. ¿Por qué nunca me puedo armar del valor suficiente para decirlo?...

"Arigato"-respondi con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-----------Narradora: Autora--------

----------En las cercanías al circo-----

"Vaya…la princesa ha sido tomada ya, ¿Estará bien que llegue solo, me veré ridículo. Seguro Sakura es muy hermosa, por lo que me he enterado, su mano ya ha sido pedido muchas veces"-empezo a decir el Príncipe Li mientras detenía su paso para contemplar el amplio panorama que se abría ante su vista

Había gente por todos lados, niños saltando, bailando, jugando. La carpa del circo puesta. Y un gran y amplio espacio, que parecía estar reservado para el baile. Al igual que destacaban dos sillas nada corrientes, pues eran de oro. El Príncipe Li se supuso se traban de los asientos de la Princesa Sakura y el Príncipe que la había tomado ya…un Príncipe ¿verdad?.

"Así es. Pero... ¿sabe usted porque siempre las propuestas han sido rechazadas?"-llego una aldeana, por detrás del príncipe. Parecía que lo había estado escuchando. Y no era cualquier aldeana, era aquella mucama que servia a la Princesa Sakura, y cual era de su confianza.

"No lo se. ¿Usted me lo dirá?"-pregunto Li volteando sin sorpresa a la aldeana, al contrario, parecía estar tratando de establecer conversación.

"Así lo haré. Sin que la Princesa se haya dado cuenta, sin su consentimiento, sin siquiera ver a alguno de los Príncipes que ha pedido por su mano…todos han sido rechazados… por el Rey. El sacerdote ha predicho el destino de la Princesa, un destino que ha pesar de tener severos obstáculos, tendrá la dicha…y desde hace 6 años esa dicha se encuentra aquí, al lado de la Princesa. El Rey sabe que el es el elegido para la Princesa…es por eso…"

"Es por eso que a los demás Príncipes como yo no se nos permite intervenir, ¿cierto?"-pregunto el chico interesado, acercándose un poco mas a la mucama.

"Así es….¿E-es usted un Príncipe?-pregunto la aldeana sumamente colorada. Al parecer no se había percatado de ello.

"Si…y usted es una bella mujer… ¿Me acompañaría? "-pregunto el Príncipe Li extendiendo su mano, lista para ser tomada en cualquier momento.

---------Narradora: Sakura--------

----------Dentro del circo-----------

"¡Mira eso! ¡Syaoran! ¡Por aquí!"-gritaba yo sumamente emocionada, mientras jalaba del brazo de Syaoran para que me acompañara a tomar asiento. El espectáculo había comenzado, y se encontraban trapecistas haciendo asombrosas maniobras en el aire. ¡Que geniales son!.

"Princesa, mas cuidado, Princesa, se tropezara"- Syaoran se veía tan gracioso cuando se preocupaba por cualquier cosa…lo único que pude hacer para despreocuparlo fue…

"Todo estará bien"-respondi dándole una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Inmediatamente que le sonreí, se quedo tieso por unos segundos, observándome detenidamente. ¿Tenia algo en mi cara? (N.A: obviamente es por la sonrisa de Sakura XD que lo hipnotiza a mi Syaoran)

"¿Syaoran?-pregunte desconcertadamente.

"A-ah si…solo ten mas cuidado"- ¡Era tan hermoso cuando me hablaba de "tu"!

"¡Si!"-respondi entusiasta, y seguí caminando para buscar asientos libres.

De repente hubo un silencio total, todas las personas parecían haberse quedado mudas. Incluso los trapecistas detuvieron sus actos. Todas las personas voltearon hacia donde yo y Syaoran íbamos pasando, esto comenzaba a hacerme sentir nerviosa. Y lo siguiente fue, que una enorme luz blanca nos cubrió a Syaoran y a mí…y…

"¡¡¡Sean bienvenidos todos a nuestro espectacular circo! Como invitado de honor. ¡¡¡¡ La Princesa!… ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!"-¡¡¡HOE!

"O.O etto..."

"¡Por favor! ¡Que clase de circo somos si no tenemos sentada a la Princesa y a su acompañante el Príncipe! ¡Asientos rápido por favor!" –grito una vez que se hacia sonar por todo el lugar, supongo el anfitrión del circo. El…llamo Príncipe…a…Syaoran. ¡Esto lo hará sentir mal! ¡Lo se!

Voltee rápidamente mi mirada hacia el. Pero su mirada se encontraba fija en el piso…No por favor.

"¡Vamos! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!"-dijo una de las anfitrionas tomándome del brazo y jalándome hasta sentarme en una silla, que estaba por encima de los demás….otra vez, tratándome con superioridad. Syaoran me acompaño, sin embargo…el no se sentó en su silla.

"Syaoran"-voltee a verlo, con ojos llenos de preocupación. Sin embargo…

"Usted tome asiento, Princesa Sakura"-respondio el, tratando de no sonar preocupante, adhiriéndole una sonrisa a sus palabras, una sonrisa hermosa que me impedía objetarle.

Yo sabía porque había hecho eso. Syaoran, esta inculcado con los mejores principios, así que, no importa que tanto me duela que no lo haga, el no me llamara: Sakura, por el simple hecho de que soy una Princesa y el un Plebeyo.

El siempre ha pensado, que no debe estar a mi lado, pues es un plebeyo "¿Qué pensarían los demás?" ¡Las opiniones de los demás no importaban mientras seamos felices juntos!. El día de hoy aunque no me haya mencionado nada, yo estoy segura, que dudo en asistir conmigo, seguro pensó, que debía ir acompañada de alguno de los Príncipes que visita este país. Pero esta vez, me concedió de la dicha de venir junto a mí. Y ahora que lo habían llamado "Príncipe", estoy segura que no se sentía digno de estar aquí….Syaoran…

"¡Ahora bien, ¡Que el espectáculo continué!"-

------Narradora: Autora----------

------En el circo--------------------

"Vaya, me fue mas fácil localizarla de lo que pensé. Es hermosa"-dijo el Príncipe Li mientras posaba su mirada en Sakura, quien lucia radiante.

"No solo es hermosa, es una muy buena persona"-agrego la acompañante del Príncipe Li mientras sonreía muy contenta hacia donde su Princesa se encontraba.

"Que suerte tiene su acompañante… ¿Quién es?-pregunto Intrigado el joven Li, pues llamaba mucho la atención la forma en que Sakura y Syaoran estaban. La Princesa sentada, y el joven "Príncipe" de pie.

"Es el joven Syaoran"-contesto la aldeana con una sonrisa alegre. Ella amaba la pareja que formaban dichos jóvenes.

"¿Joven Syaoran?... ¿No es un Príncipe?"-pregunto sorprendido el Príncipe. Se había dado cuenta, ya que normalmente al referirte a alguien de la realeza, usas dichos honorarios tales como "Princesa" "Rey".

"Exactamente, sin embargo, para la Princesa Sakura, el es mucho mas que eso. Es un joven arqueólogo que trabaja muy honradamente por este país, amigo de la infancia de la Princesa"-respondio ella, mientras fijaba su mirada en el Príncipe.

"¿Amigos de la infancia, Esa es una relación fuerte. Será difícil romperla"-dijo el joven Príncipe cerrando sus ojos.

"Usted no planea hacerlo... ¿cierto?"-pregunto atemorizada.

"No. No es el tipo de cosas que me gustan hacer. Lo dije por otra cosa"-contesto el Príncipe, tornando su mirada hacia la atracción que el circo ofrecía: Payasos.

-----------Narradora: Sakura------------

-----------Fuera del circo-----------------

"¡Que hermoso fue todo eso! ¿Ne, Syaoran?"-pregunte aun con mucho entusiasmo, mientras íbamos saliendo del circo. Syaoran lucia serio… ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?

"Si, ¿le gusto mucho?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa en su rostro, que aunque sabia que lo hacia por despreocuparme, me hacia sentir mejor.

"¡Si! ¡Todo fue asombroso, ¿Vendrás conmigo el próximo año, verdad?"-pregunte manteniendo mi sonrisa. Seria lo mejor del mundo, si pudiera asistir siempre junto a el.

"…Pues yo…"-dudo Syaoran. ¿Por qué?

"¿No quieres estar conmigo?"-pregunte sintiéndome ya demasiado sensible, pues sentía mis ojos querer llorar.

"Princesa…"

-----Narradora: Autora------

-----Fuera del circo----------

"¡Princesa Sakura! ¡Que dicha poder conocerla!"-llego un Príncipe, de cabellos negros rebeldes, ojos grises, y asombroso porte varonil. (n.a: ja! Nunca como el de mi Syao T.T!)

"Hoe O.O, Igualmente, ¿usted es…?"-pregunto la Princesa algo asombrada por la entrada del Príncipe Li.

"El Príncipe Li"-dijo el príncipe inclinándose y tomando la mano de la Princesa para darle un beso.

",O.O, etto.."-no era algo que se acostumbrara en el Reino de Clow por lo tanto dicho beso, puso un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de la Princesa.

"O.O"-fue la reacción de Syaoran, no fue una reacción de recelo, pues el tampoco comprendía por que el Príncipe Li había hecho eso.

"El baile ha comenzado…y si no es mucha molestia, caballero, ¿me permitiría esta pieza con la Princesa?"-pregunto el Príncipe ofreciendo ya su brazo, para que la Princesa lo tomara.

"¿Usted quiere? ¿Su alteza?"-pregunto Syaoran, pero sus ojos claramente decían que el no quería. Pero ¿como rechazar a este Príncipe, era la pregunta de Sakura. La respuesta era simple, no había manera.

"S-si"-respondio la Princesa nerviosa, tomando el brazo del Príncipe.

"Diviértase"-dijo Syaoran, dando media vuelta y dejando la pista de baile. Sin duda, no habría forma para la Princesa de divertirse, si el no estaba a su lado.

"Syaoran…"-fue lo ultimo que expreso la Princesa, de tal manera que lo único que pudo hacer, fue seguir a su nuevo compañero de baile.

------Narradora: Sakura------

------En la Pista de Baile------

Trataba de mantener las indicaciones en mi mente:

"Izquierda, Derecha", "Sonría, su alteza", "Si lo que desea es permanecer a su lado, no cambie de pareja", "Cuidado con los pies". Pero, ¿como podría usarlas?

Si cada uno de mis movimientos iban a ser para Syaoran, si cada una de mis sonrisas serian para Syaoran, Si a quien no quería pisar era a Syaoran, y mas importante… ¡Si a quien no quería cambiar era a Syaoran!. Pero me encontraba ya siendo sujetada por el Príncipe. Esta era una canción lenta, por lo tanto nuestros movimientos eran igual de lentos. Intentaba concentrarme, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Syaoran. ¿Me había dejado sola?. No, el nunca me haría eso….Syaoran….

"Tenga diversión, su alteza, seguro que el chico se encuentra bien"-dijo el Príncipe, pero por nada del mundo perdía el paso.

"¿hoe?"-se sorprendió la Princesa, ¿Cómo pudo el Príncipe notarlo?

"¿Esta enamorada de el? ¿No es así?"-pregunto el Príncipe Li, acercándose mas a la Princesa, asegurándose que nadie ni nada lo escuchara.

"Yo…si"-respondio Sakura con sinceridad, pues no le gustaba negar las cosas que eran verdad, pues no tenia sentido.

"Mucha suerte"-

-------Narradora: Autora----------

-------Cerca de la pista de baile---

El joven se encontraba caminando, en sus pensamientos, como es fácil de adivinar, se encontraba la Princesa Sakura. No le había parecido lo correcto haberla dejado ir con un desconocido, pero que mas daba, para como se sentía en esos momentos, era mejor dejarla ir con un Príncipe de verdad, que estar con el.

"Syaoran-kun"-llamo la mucama mientras veía pasar a Syaoran frente a ella.

"Oh, Meiling-san"-respondio Syaoran, a la aldeana que había estado acompañando al príncipe Li. (n.a: XD ay ya me sentí las clamp, y metí a Meiling en mi fic…claro que Meiling no es realmente un personaje de las clamp, pues no sale en su manga, que es la obra original XD)

"La Princesa se encuentra bailando con el Príncipe Li ¿Cierto?"-pregunto la chica de largos cabellos.

"Si…espero…que se este divirtiendo"-respondio Syaoran con una leve sonrisa de sinceridad, pues nada lo hacia mas feliz, que ver a su Princesa sonreír. Pero no podía ser una felicidad completa en estos momentos, pues el entendía, que el no podía estar con ella, no solo porque la Princesa se encontraba ya bailando con Li, fuera de eso…no podía estar con ella, porque el no era de sangre real.

"Entonces, si quieres que la Princesa se divierta y sea feliz, ¿Por qué no vas tu y bailas con ella?"-pregunto la chica con picardía.

"Pero…"

"¿realmente quieres hacerla feliz?"-pregunto la chica con ojos curiosos, pero que sabían perfectamente la verdad.

"Si"-respondio Syaoran con decisión.

"Entonces, ve a su lado"-respondio la chica de cabellos largos, con una gentil sonrisa. Syaoran sabia por que le había dicho eso…el ya lo sabia.

"Gracias, Meiling-san"-respondio, hizo una reverencia y se retiro, camino hacia la pista de baile.

------Narradora: Sakura---------

------En la pista de Baile-------

No podía quejarme del todo, pues este Príncipe no era una mala persona, y no me había hecho sentir mal, solo un poco incomoda, por su cercanía hacia mi.

Pero entonces…lo vi…mi luz de esperanza, mi luz de felicidad. ¡Syaoran!. Venia caminando hacia mi…comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

"Han pasado dos piezas, su señoría. ¿Puedo tomar a la Princesa conmigo desde ahora?"-pregunto Syaoran a mi rescate. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosas al instante.

"Por supuesto. Fue un placer, su alteza"-me hizo una ultima reverencia el Príncipe Li, y salio de la pista de baile.

Estábamos de frente nuevamente y de nuevo el palpitar de mi corazón aceleraba enormemente pues sabía lo que se aproximaba. Sus ojos ámbar tan profundos como siempre, su porte tan varonil como siempre, y con lo apuesto que se veía, sentía que me desmayaría pronto.

"_¿Bailaría conmigo?"- _¡No había necesidad de preguntarlo!

"Si"-respondi alegremente, sintiendo mis mejillas hervir y tome su brazo.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y mi otra mano en la suya, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía mi cintura. Sentía tanto nerviosismo, sin embargo era hermoso el sentimiento.

"¿Te divertiste?"-pregunto nuevamente hablándome de "Tu". Que Syaoran me hablase de "Tu" era para mi una de las más grandes dichas.

"No hasta que llegaste"-respondi con una sonrisa sincera y alegre. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron tan rosas como las mías.

"Syaoran…"-dije y me recargue un momento sobre su pecho.

"¿Si?"-pregunto el.

"¿Te hace feliz estar conmigo?"-pregunto levantando un poco mi vista hacia el, sentía el nerviosismo de recibir una respuesta negativa.

"Claro, Sakura"-respondio el…lagrimas de felicidad querían brotar de mis ojos, tan solo de escucharlo decir mi nombre.

"¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos verdad?"-pregunte, dejando el baile, y abrazándolo….Francamente no me importaba quien me veía y quien no.

Pero no me respondió con palabras, me respondió con un abrazo….Te amo Syaoran.

-------Fin del capitulo----

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! n.n aquí me tienen actualizando lo mas rápido posible XD ya que la inspiración andaba bien arribilla XD. Bueno, aquí esta el sexto capitulo de este fic, parece…para los lectores que ya me hayan leído antes XD, empiezo a actualizar fics la próxima semana…espero que nada se interponga -.- como falta de inspiración. Muchísimas gracias por todo .

-------Agradecimientos----------

pily14ccs: Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo pily! XD ojala te guste! O.o usas lentes para leer? XD yo tambien! Pero solo los uso para eso porque no me gustan T.T. Muchas gracias por el review.

serenity-princess: X.x no me maten! XD ok ok, aquí tienes mi nuevo cap, ojala te haya gustado XD, muchas gracias!n.n

aquí vamos..XD

Mariana: XD jajajaja! Muchisimas gracias! gracias por haber leido Un solo camino, a mi extrañamente tambien me habia gustado O.o puedes creerlo? XD bueno, AH! Se me pasaba decirles! No lean: Mi viaje a Hong-kong, me da vergüenza ese fic, esta bien menso! No sabia escribir en ese entonces, XD por eso la practica ayuda XD jajajaja, pero no vale la pena leerlo, se lo que les digo, lo lei ayer y me di vergüenza jajajaja XD asi que porfavor, si me Kieren y me tienen algo de piedad XD no lo lean O.O kreo k borrare el fic de kya! T.T te voy a extrañar mucho! mendigo internet T.T sniff sniff.. Gracias por todo!

Amanda: jajajajaa! XD muchas gracias! Si, amo, me fascina, el suspenso, XD la intriga de saber que es lo que va a pasar, ah la disfruto tanto! XD jajaja. Claro que pueden imprimir mis fics! n.n, excepto XD mi viaje a hong-kong (Se vomita después de decir el nombre) ya lo considere, lo guardare en mi comp. Y después lo borrare del O.O apesta, si ya lo imprimieron, rompanlo! O no lo lean, porque me da vergüenza jajajajajajaj. Ay syaoran me encanta de encapuchado, le da un aire misterioso, y como ya sabes XD amo el misterio asi que…amo a syaoran tmb! XD seeh!. XD ajajajaja siii! Todas a la tina con Syaoran wuju! Ajajajajajajajajaj! NTC! NTC! XD n.n si si baile mucho, XD solo practica, o comprate de tacones bajitos, y ya veras que el problema se acaba. Muchisimas gracias por todo! Tambien te voi a extrañar un chingo!T.T sniff sniff.

Angelofwatery: XD 12: 31 de la madrugada? Que lindas horas pa leer mija! XD tas igual que yo, que me pongo a escribir a las 2 de la madrugada! XD vivimos con los horarios volteados jajaja XD. Gracias por tu review! aquí me tienes con la actualizacion! espero te haya gustado! Bye bye!

Cynthia: Gracias por el review! y por las felicidades! n.n, XD aquí me tienes actualizando! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! nos vemos! bye bye! que estes bien n.n

Anahi: XD si enserio que si! Quien sabe! XD aquí tienes la actualizacion! ojala sea de tu agrado! Hay nos vemos! cuidese mucho! XD

Sora2515: XD bueno aquí se te aclaro la duda! XD! ojala te haya gustado el cap. En cuando a como publicar un fic, se me complicara decirtelo por este medio, ya que si tienes una duda, tendre que esperarme a que me preguntes en el review, y luego tendras que esperarte hasta que yo actualize y te responda, asi que para eso esta mi msn XD! o escribeme un mail, ambos son el mismo: magdalita-lindura hotmail. com (es guion bajo, no como lo escribi, XD por motivos de edicion no puedo poner el guion bajo)

Undine: Ah! XD claro que te puede dar una idea! Gracias por leer mi fic! XD nos vemos! aquí me tienes actualizando, ojala te haya gustado, nos vemos!

-----Fin de los agradecimientos--------

Magdalia Daidouji: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! muchas gracias! Matta-ne!


	7. Una leve fiebre

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias nuevamente! Saben lo mucho que aprecio que me dejen reviews y que lean esta historia...ni para que demorarlos , aquí tienen mi séptimo capitulo!

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 7: "Una leve fiebre"

Narradora: Autora.

El día anterior, aun con sus dificultades y problemas, había sido maravilloso para ambos, la Princesa y el joven arqueólogo.

-Flash Back-

"¿Te hace feliz estar conmigo?"-pregunte levantando un poco mi vista hacia el, sentía el nerviosismo de recibir una respuesta negativa.

"Claro, Sakura"-respondio el…lagrimas de felicidad querían brotar de mis ojos, tan solo de escucharlo decir mi nombre.

"¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos verdad?"-pregunte, dejando el baile, y abrazándolo….Francamente no me importaba quien me veía y quien no.

Pero no me respondió con palabras, me respondió con un abrazo.

-Fin del flash back-

Habían estado abrazados cerca de media hora, hasta que se sintieron observados por los demás y decidieron separarse, sin quitar el sentimiento de amor que sentían sus corazones por dentro.

"¿Quiere que la escolte al palacio su alteza?"-pregunto el chico arqueólogo, con sus mejillas aun coloradas de rosa. Su mayor preocupación siempre seria la dueña de su corazón y no la dejaría ir sola durante la noche, estando el palacio algo distante del lugar en el que se encontraban…si algo malo llegase a pasarle no solo jamás se lo perdonaría, habría quedado mal ante el Rey a quien le dio su palabra de protegerla.

"Pero…Syaoran tu casa no esta lejos de aquí, si me acompañas,lo único que harás será caminar mas y llegaras mas tarde a tu casa, y si algo llega a pasarte…"-comenzó la Princesa con las mismas preocupaciones del joven arqueólogo. No había duda, era amor y preocupación mutua.

"Usted sabe que no me molesta, no me pasara nada tampoco"-dijo Syaoran dando una sonrisa tierna de seguridad que hacían a las mejillas de la Princesa tornarse rosas como las de el.

"Pero…por esta vez, Syaoran, quiero ser yo quien te escolte"-dijo la Princesa Sakura sonriendo abiertamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que demostraba lo apenada que estaba por haber dicho algo que para Syaoran o cualquier otra persona hubiese sonado tan incoherente. ¿Cómo podría una Princesa escoltar a un Aldeano?

"Princesa Sakura…"-el chico se quedo sin palabras, y su expresión de asombro era muy clara al ver como miraba a su Princesa con la boca abierta.

"No te preocupes, no regresare sola al castillo, después de acompañarte a tu casa, llamare a un guardia para escoltarme, así que descuida, todo esta bien"-respondio la Princesa para hacerlo sentir un poco mas tranquilo acerca de la descabellada idea de Sakura.

"Gracias"-respondio el joven arqueólogo con un tono de voz dulce que solo podía regalarle a su persona especial.

"Oh caballero, ¿le parece irnos ya?"-dijo la Princesa con algo de burla, tratando de imitar la caballerosidad de Syaoran, lo cual causo una sonrisa en el joven.

"Si, su alteza"-respondio tomando consigo la mano de la princesa, haciendo que los latidos del corazón de esta fueran sumamente aprisa.

-----Camino a la casa de Syaoran-----

Narradora: Sakura.

"Syaoran…"-llame su nombre mientras aun seguía tomada de su mano, caminando hacia su casa. Su mano…era tan calida.

"¿Si?"-pregunto el dándome una mirada que indicaba me estaba escuchando.

"¿Te divertiste?"-pregunte con una leve sonrisa y ojos tristes, pues realmente sabia que la mejor manera en que Syaoran se divierta era descubriendo cosas nuevas, investigando. ¿Le habría gustado el circo, tal vez la paso mal…y eso seria mi culpa y…

"Por supuesto"-respondio el con una sonrisa que se veía totalmente sincera. ¡Que bien!.

"¿¡En serio? ¡Que bueno!... ¡No sabes como quisiera hacer uno de esos actos! ¡Seria fabuloso, y jamás te cobraría por ir a verme"-respondi animosamente sujetando un poco mas su mano, por la felicidad que sentía mi corazón.

"Pero es muy peligroso, ya te lo he dicho"-dijo Syaoran en tono de reprensión, ya que siempre se ha preocupado de que algo malo pudiera pasarme mientras hago alguno de esos asombrosos actos.

"Lo se, ¡Pero algún día podré! ¡Ya veras!"-respondi alzando mi brazo libre al aire con sumo entusiasmo.

"Ya…llegamos…Princesa"-dijo Syaoran soltándome poco a poco la mano, estaba hablando pausadamente…inmediatamente comenzó a tambalearse… ¡Syaoran!

"¡Syaoran! ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Estas bien?"-grite rápidamente sumamente preocupada mientras veía como ponía su mano sobre su frente con debilidad. Syaoran…

"No es nada…no se preocupe, llame a un guardia para escoltara, si no lo encuentras, sabes que puedo llevarte"-respondio Syaoran haciendo una mueca de dolor con su boca. ¡No puede escondérmelo!

"¡Syaoran! ¡Ardes en fiebre!"-dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo y ponía mi mano sobre su frente. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ocultarme su dolor? ¿¡Porque?.

"Yo…estaré bien…"-dijo e inmediatamente cayo al suelo desmayado. Rápidamente me hinqué a su lado y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

"Te cuidare…y por eso…vas a estar bien"-respondi mientras una leve sonrisa, y mis ojos de preocupación se posaban en su rostro dormido.

"Lo primero, debo llevarte adentro"-dije usando toda mi fuerza para levantarlo, apoyándolo en mi espalda. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Era normal que Syaoran, Touya, incluso guardias reales me cargaran cuando enfermaba. Sin embargo jamás había sido una de mis acciones cargar a alguien. Pero no iba a dejar…Jamás dejaría a Syaoran

-Dentro de la casa de Syaoran-

Narradora: Autora.

"Por favor…no me vuelvas a esconder tu dolor…"-dijo la Princesa mientras sostenía la mano de su amado, quien estaba ya acostado, aun cuando había sido algo difícil para la Princesa, lo había logrado, todo fuera por la persona que reina en su corazón.

"Vas a estar bien…vas a estar bien"-se repetía la Princesa mientras pequeñas lagunas se distinguían en sus ojos, quería llorar. La preocupación por su ser amado iba aumentando cada vez mas.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estabas enfermo, sabes guardártelo muy bien, Syaoran-kun"-dijo la Princesa usando una manera mas formal de llamar a su amigo, usualmente lo había hecho porque aun cuando estaba muy preocupada, estaba molesta ¿Cómo pudo habérselo ocultado a ella?.

La princesa soltó por unos momentos la mano de su mejor amigo…o… su amado, en secreto. Se levanto y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que Syaoran tenia en su casa, se sirvió algo de agua, la tomo y después una idea vino a su mente, cual puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cuando despierte, le daré algo para hacerlo sentir mejor… ¿Qué será, ¿Una sopa casera?"-dijo la Princesa poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla comenzando a cuestionarse sobre que podría prepararle al joven mientras despertaba.

La princesa abrió cada uno de los gabinetes que tenia la pequeña casa, teniendo cuidado de no desordenar nada. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no había mucha comida, debido a que Syaoran se la pasaba fuera, no habría muchas razones para comprar comida.

"Syaoran…no tiene algo que me sirva…tampoco puedo cocinar bien, ya que me es muy difícil, además, las cocineras casi no me dejan entrar a la cocina, dicen que no debo estar hay… ¡Cielos!...yo quería…hacer algo por el…"-dijo la Princesa comenzando a llorar, por la desesperación y tristeza de no poder ayudar a Syaoran, sintiéndose mal de que el siempre podía estar para ella, incluso cocinarle, y ella parecía una completa inútil.

La princesa regreso a sentarse junto a la cama donde lo tenia reposando, toco la frente del chico una vez mas, y sus lagrimas aumentaron, la fiebre permanecía igual.

"Syaoran…vas a…vas a estar bien…"-dijo la Princesa tratando de sonar convencida de ello, pero en realidad, comenzaba a dudarlo. Las lagrimas caían por su fina barbilla…comenzó a acercarse a Syaoran, con sus ojos llorosos. Hasta que sin darse cuenta callo dormida, su cabeza reposaba sobre el estomago o abdomen del chico.

La luna era la protagonista esa noche, lucia tan hermosa y radiante acompañada de tantos luceros. Pero su presencia indicaba que ya era muy tarde. Tarde para que una princesa regresara al castillo, como se le esperaba desde hace una hora.

-----En el Palacio----

Narradora: Autora

"¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Si algo malo llego a pasarle..!"-comenzo a gritar el Rey sumamente alterado a su Sacerdote amigo quien lucia menos preocupado que el Rey.

"Seguro algo se interpuso en su camino de regreso…"-dijo el joven Yukito con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

"¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡Ese mocoso! ¡No debí haberle permitido ir con el!"-alego el Rey Touya con enfado, caminando de un lado hacia otro con suma preocupación.

"Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Syaoran-kun preferiría dar su vida a que el mas mínimo daño le ocurriera a la Princesa Sakura…lo sabes, Touya"-dijo el Joven sacerdote con ojos llenos de comprensibilidad, el sabia perfectamente como las cosas debían ser.

"Ya lo se…pero es muy tarde, y no han vuelto"-dijo el Rey tranquilizándose un poco mas, entrando en razón, el sabia que palabra que diese Syaoran seria cumplida, ya que era una persona muy honesta y de buen corazón, Touya lo sabia, sin embargo le era casi imposible aceptar que durante un tiempo ese elegido tomaría a su hermana, ya que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-----En la casa de Syaoran----

Narradora: Autora

La Princesa seguía durmiendo, su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre el abdomen del chico. Al parecer la Princesa había seguido llorando en sus sueños puesto que sus ojos cerrados habían dejado caer mas lagrimas.

El joven arqueólogo comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, la fiebre no se había desvanecido por completo, sin embargo había disminuido notoriamente. Al haberse despertado completamente comenzó a poner sus pensamientos en orden, comenzó a recordar su calido abrazo con la Princesa, haber sido acompañado por la Princesa a su casa, y por ultimo, su desmayo debido a la fiebre. Rápidamente se pregunto si la Princesa había llegado sana y salva al castillo, pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando sintió un peso de más sobre su abdomen.

"Sakura…"-pronuncio el nombre de su querida, mientras veía como se encontraba durmiendo… ¿durmiendo llorando?

"Princesa Sakura…"-dijo el chico con ternura y preocupación pasando su mano por las mejillas de la chica quitándole las lagrimas. Ese toque a las mejillas de la Princesa. La hicieron despertar rápidamente.

"¡Hoe! ¡Syaoran!"-grito rápidamente la Princesa con preocupación con sus ojos llorosos, aun sin notar que estaba su cabeza recostada sobre el abdomen del chico.

"¡L-lo siento!"-tartamudeo la Princesa con pena, sonrojándose completamente, parándose continua a el.

"No hay problema"-respondio el chico sonriéndole igual sonrojado.

"¿¡Te sientes mejor Syaoran?"-pregunto Sakura acercando su rostro al del chico, poniendo nuevamente su frente sobre la de el, haciendo sentir nervioso al chico por la cercanía entre ambos.

"S-si"-respondio Syaoran.

"¡Que gusto! ¡Que feliz soy!"-dijo la Princesa lanzándose a los brazos del joven arqueólogo que ya estaba semi levantado, pero la Princesa volvió a tumbarlo en la cama con tan "poderoso" abrazo.

"Agr.."-se quejo Syaoran repentinamente poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

"¿Te lastime?"-pregunto la Princesa preocupada, aun en los brazos del joven.

"No...es solo, que me duele un poco"-dijo Syaoran regalándole una leve sonrisa para despreocuparla, pero le era realmente imposible sonreír abiertamente pues le dolía.

La Princesa siguió sus impulsos y beso con ternura la mejilla que le dolía a Syaoran. Separo sus labios de la mejilla del chico al cabo de un minuto, dejando a Syaoran sumamente sorprendido y sonrojado, el palpitar de ambos estaba sumamente acelerado.

"Princesa Sakura"-dijo Syaoran aun boquiabierto, por haber recibido ese tierno beso.

"Después de saber lo que era un beso…M-mi padre me dijo, que un beso lleno de….puede curar la mas profunda y la mas leve herida"-dijo la Princesa sonriendo tiernamente con el rosa adornando sus mejillas. Se había sonrojado desde un principio pues le había traído el recuerdo de su primer beso, cual se lo dio precisamente Syaoran. Además había omitido claramente la palabra "Amor", ya que originalmente el consejo decia "Un beso lleno de Amor puede curar hasta la mas profunda y la mas leve herida". Pero por vergüenza y miedo a revelar sus sentimientos se vio obligada a omitir dicha palabra.

"Gracias, Sakura"-respondio el joven haciendo sentir a la Princesa la mas afortunada del mundo al ser llamada por su nombre por segunda vez en ese mismo día.

"Syaoran….No vuelvas a asustarme así. Intente hacerte algo, lo que fuera, una sopa, leche, algo…pero no pude…no pude…lo siento mucho, realmente quería…"-comenzó a decir la Princesa sintiéndose inútil y culpable, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al recibir el mas tierno y hermoso abrazo que alguien le pudiese dar.

"Muchas gracias"-respondio Syaoran tomándola en sus brazos fuerte y cariñosamente, muy cariñosamente, ¿Qué se podría esperar de alguien que la ama con tanta pasión?.

-Fin del Capitulo-

-Agradecimientos-

Mariana: XD! jajajaja! Muchas gracias por tu review! ay como te extraÑo! Ojala te conectes pronto por arte de magia! XD o de algo llamado internet XD jajajaja. Gracias por todo! cuidate1!

Amanda: Muchas gracias! amanda! ;.; te extraño bua! Muchas gracias por todo! XD gracias! yo tmb te kero mucho! bye amiga! Cuidate mucho! y realmente gracias!

Serenity-princess: XD jajaja gracias! que bueno que te apiadaste de mi XD jajaja, bueno aquí tienes mi nuevo cap, ojala te guste! Nos vemos!

Cynthia: Muchas gracias por hacerle promoción! XD y por leerla! Realmente te lo agradezco! Nos vemos!

Angelofwatery: muchas gracias por el review! yo tambien te deseo que estes bien! Nos vemos!

Undine: n.n aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo, ojala te haya agradado o.o, muchas gracias por el review!

Sora2515: Gracias por el review! XD bueno ahora ya medio sabes como subir fics, nadamas esperate a que el mendigo fanfiction te deje XD muchas gracias! bye!

Usagui Kou: Muchas gracias por el review! ojala este cap te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Anahi: XD muchas gracias! aquí tienes la esperada actualizacion XD! disfrutala! XD jaja bye!

Sora angel: XD hola! jajaja gracias! n.n si quieres información mas detallada de tsubasa, bien puedes pedirmela…realmente me encantaria poner a Tomoyo, pero Tomoyo tambien aparece en Tsubasa, pero…como explicarte, no vive en el mismo lugar que sakura, y de hecho si es parte de la realeza es una Princesa XD! le atinaste, pero tratare de poner mas sobre los demas personajes que participan en Tsubasa, muchas gracias por el review! que estes bien!

Pily14ccs: Hey gracias! XD, pobechita T.T lo se los lentes son malos XD pero nos ayudan mucho XD, si todo sea por los fics! XD que estes bien! Bye!

Sakurita lee: aquí estoy! XD decidi moverme a este sitio jajaja ya que aquí lee mas la gente que en la seccion de Tsubasa O.O, muchas gracias por el review, si lo se! XD tsubasa es lo mejor! XD y viva Syaoran!

Lady esmeralda: muchas gracias por el review! que gusto me da que pienses eso de mi y de mi fic! aquí tienes la actualizacion ojala te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Black Star Dragon Girl: Hi! Aqui me tienes actualizando! Ojala te haya gustado! See ya later! XD

Hermione I: Aqui tienes mi Nuevo capitulo! ojala te haya gustado! Y que gusto saber que este fic te gusto! Nos vemos pronto! Que estes bien!

----Fin de los agradecimientos----

Magdalia Daidouji: Si…y asi concluimos mi séptimo capitulo XD , estoy pensando en hacer una parodia de Card Captor Sakura, XD pero primero creo que terminare este fic jijijiji, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia! Nos vemos pronto! O.o eso espero…XD bye bye!


	8. Junto a Ti

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji: Gracias como siempre! Un aviso muy importante, no estoy segura si podré actualizar tan seguido pues mi computadora nuevamente murió, y juro que esta vez no le hice nada O.O, pero estoy en la laptop de mi hermana n.n XD así que mientras pueda usar esta computadora, todo estará bien. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Nota Importante: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, es un manga de CLAMP que encierra a la muchos de sus personajes de otros mangas viviendo otras vidas en otros lugares, tal como Sakura que es una Princesa viviendo en un desierto, Syaoran que es un arqueólogo. También existen muchos más. Los cuatro personajes principales son Syaoran, Sakura, Fye y Kurogane. Para quienes no lo sepan, Fye y Kurogane conocen a Syaoran por cosas del destino, al mismo momento en que Syaoran es enviado con la bruja dimensional para viajar a diferentes mundos, para encontrar las plumas de Sakura. Kurogane y Fye fueron llevados al mismo tiempo con la bruja dimensional. Kurogane fue llevado por la Princesa Tomoyo (de otro mundo) como una lección, para que aprenda a no matar si no es necesario. Y Fye fue con la bruja por su propia cuenta, ya que el quiere viajar a diferentes mundos para escapar de algo. Los tres, Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye, harán el viaje juntos para recuperar las memorias de Sakura, de tal manera que los tres pueden viajar a diferentes mundos como querían. (a excepción de Kurogane que fue enviado a la fuerza por Tomoyo).

Nota 2: Les digo aquello por que en esta ocasión meteré a Kurogane y a Tomoyo, pero en su dimensión, ya que ellos no son del mundo de Sakura y Syaoran.

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 7: "Junto a ti"

Narradora: Autora.

Que noche más hermosa habían compartido, eran los pensamientos que rondaban por las mentes del arqueólogo y la Princesa. El arqueólogo había aprisionado a la Princesa en sus brazos pues el entendía, el agradecía lo mucho que la Princesa había cuidado de el, y lo mucho que había intentado hacer por el.

Pero algo interrumpió el preciado momento.

"Dong-Dong"-el sonido de la campana del Reino retumbaba por toda la ciudad. Y era tocado numerosas veces, lo significaba que era un aviso especialmente para una persona.

"Syaoran, debo irme"-dejo la Princesa separándose de los brazos del joven

"Su majestad la regañara por mi culpa, usted debió estar en el Palacio hace mucho tiempo"-dijo Syaoran levantándose junto a Sakura, quien lucia despreocupada.

"No te preocupes, si me ve sana y salva, no habrá de que quejarse ¿No lo crees?"-dijo la Princesa con una de sus sonrisas que siempre hacían que las preocupaciones que rondaran por la mente de Syaoran desaparecieran instantáneamente.

"La llevare"-dijo Syaoran con decisión apretando un poco su puño, debía cumplir con su palabra de proteger a la Princesa.

"Ya es muy tarde, además, aun estas enfermo, así que por favor quédate a descansar, yo estaré bien, encontrare algún guardia cerca de aquí, por eso, no temas"-objeto la Princesa, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Syaoran solo para recordarle que aun se encontraba enfermo y efectivamente no era nada recomendable andar haciendo una caminata nocturna con fiebre, aunque el sentía que ya pronto desaparecería.

"Princesa…tengo mucho cuidado"-dijo Syaoran dado por aceptada la indicación de su amada.

La acompaño hasta la puerta y se vieron con ojos de ternura y amor solo para darse una corta despedida, pues era de suponerse se verían pronto. Más pronto de lo que pensaban.

"Buenas noches, Princesa Sakura"-dijo Syaoran aproximándose a cerrar su puerta, aun cuando su corazón quería mantenerla abierta solo para contemplar mas a la dueña de su amor.

"Buenas noches, Syaoran"-dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa calida y ojos llenos de ternura y amor que indicaban que su sentimiento de no querer despedirse era el mismo que el de el, pero…

"Dong-Dong"-la campana sonó nuevamente, significaba que el Rey la estaba apresurando. Ambos abrieron un poco más sus ojos, lo que indicaba que definitivamente habían entendido el significado de que la campana sonara nuevamente. Syaoran cerro su puerta con lentitud, y la Princesa se giro hacia el lado contrario dando su espalda a la puerta de Syaoran.

La Princesa comenzó a caminar durante esa noche, que comenzaba a ponerse fría, era algo que no solía experimentar, ya que ha esas horas, normalmente se encontraba en su habitación dormida, soñando probablemente con el joven arqueólogo.

"Que frió hace. No hay señal de nadie cerca de aquí, al parecer ya todos se encuentran durmiendo…¿O seguirán en la fiesta?...tampoco hay señal de ningún guardia real"-decia la Princesa mientras tomaba dirección por una calle, cual no conocía, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no ponía atención al panorama que la rodeaba.

---En la casa de Syaoran---

Narradora: Autora

"Deje a Sakura ir sola…¿Estará bien?...ya es muy tarde, algo podría pasarle..."-dijo el joven arqueólogo mientras ponía su bufanda verde en su cuello, pues sabia el frió que le esperaba cuando diera un paso fuera de su casa para ir a buscar a su Princesa.

---En el Japón Feudal--- (Otro mundo, si no sabes porque estoy poniendo esto, lee las notas que puse al principio del capitulo XD)

El clima que presentaba este mundo, en ese preciso sitio, era algo agradable, sin embargo la noche le daba un aspecto algo tenebroso y solitario.

"Souma…¿Dónde esta el?"-pregunto una mujer o mas bien una joven de cabellos largos que en la oscuridad parecían completamente negros, tenia ojos azules y llevaba puesto un kimono muy bello y elegante, lo que daba entender probablemente era una persona importante.

"Princesa Tomoyo, Kurogane esta…el esta…"haciendo su trabajo", su majestad"-dijo la segunda que le acompañaba, hincada a su lado, era en forma de respeto ya que se estaba dirigiendo a su Princesa.

"En forma innecesaria, ¿No es así?"-pregunto la Princesa con ojos de preocupación mas sin embargo conservaba una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro que de repente creerías que se tramaba algo.

"Esta perdiendo el control, su majestad. Ha estado…aniquilando a cualquiera que se acerque al palacio. Es cierto que es nuestro trabajo protegerla, pero Kurogane…"-dijo Souma, quien parecía ser una especie de guardiana que cuidaba del bienestar de la Princesa, bajaba su mirada algo entristecida.

"Lo esta haciendo solo para comprobar su "Fuerza"…pero tarde o temprano, conocerá el significado de la palabra, ya lo veras, Souma"-dijo la Princesa sonriendo abiertamente segura de sus palabras, pero para su guardiana sonaban aun como un misterio.

----En el Reino del Clow-----

----En las calles------

Narradora: Sakura

Creo que ahora lo sabia…estaba perdida. Me parece que no me fue suficiente con saber el camino hacia la casa de Syaoran, debí haber aprendido mas caminos, pues ahora no se que debo hacer. No se como regresar, hace unos minutos gire mi mirada hacia atrás, y todo me pareció completamente desconocido, además todo estaba tan…oscuro. ¡Tengo miedo!

Seguí caminando, realmente no tenia otra opción. ¿Por qué no había rastro de ningún guardia? ¿Por qué?. Quiero…no puedo evitarlo…comencé a llorar. Me arrodille en el suelo y comencé a llorar. ¡Me sentía tan sola! ¡y tengo mucho miedo!

"Oye tu, jovencita.."-escuche a una voz ronca decir, talle mis ojos con mis manos para limpiar las lagrimas y rápidamente levante mi mirada, se encontraba frente a mi un hombre robusto y de estatura sorprendente, me aterraba en cierto modo, aunque tal vez podría ayudarme ¡Espero que si! (N.a: XD la ingenuidad existe XD)

"Que elegante andas vestida…ponte de pie"-dijo el hombre examinándome con sus ojos, realmente comenzaba a sentir pavor, pero aun creo que podría ayúdame. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, no cabía duda que me llevaba mucho de estatura.

"¿Podría ayudarme, lo que pasa es que me encuentro perdida..y.."-comenze a decir, el solo hecho de mencionar que estaba perdida hacia que me doliera el pecho y obligaba a mis ojos a llorar.

"¿Perdida dijiste?"-dijo el hombre con un tono de voz no muy agradable, me sujeto del brazo y me levanto con algo de su fuerza, acercando mi rostro al suyo…sentía terror..

"Estos ojos…ya los he visto…no se ven tales esmeraldas todos los días…¿Eres la Princesa cierto?"-dijo el hombre sujetando mi brazo mas fuerte, comenzaba a dolerme realmente…pero el mismo dolor me impedía gritar, eran gritos mudos.

"S-si, me preguntaba…si usted po-podria llevarme al palacio..p-porfavo-or"-hablaba con dificultad pues la fuerza con que sostenía mi brazo iba aumentando.

"Oh, por supuesto…seria un placer…pero debo decirle que no hago ningún favor sin nada a cambio…usted es una Princesa…y el dinero es algo que le debe sobrar…y yo me preguntaba si no podria darme algunas joyas"-dijo el sujeto como si tratara de imitarme, pero diciendo las cosas a su favor…¿Quiere dinero? ¿Cómo puedo darle dinero, si no traigo ni una sola moneda en estos momentos? ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?…comenzaba a sentirme agobiada

"Discúlpeme, pero en verdad no traigo dinero"-dije mas claramente pues había comenzado a soltar mi brazo, pero en el momento en que dije esas palabras apretó mi brazo con toda su fuerza.. ¡Que dolor!

"¡AAAAAAA!"-grite desesperadamente por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos…por favor…no lo vuelva a hacer…por favor…

"Maldita avara, ¡Como puedes decir semejante mentira! ¡Dame las joyas con las que cargas!"-grito el hombre…pronto…me desmayaría…si seguía así..

"¡Suelte a la Princesa!"-

Esa voz…

"Un niño como tu…realmente crees…jajajajaja"-mis ojos estaban cerrados pero aun podía escucharlo…escucharlos…esa voz…

"Si le hace algún daño…"-…Syaoran…

"¡Toma a tu Princesa!"-grito el hombre y lo ultimo que sentí fue haber caído al piso fuertemente.

----En el Japón Feudal----

Narradora: Autora.

La Princesa se encontraba siendo amenazada por una serie de hombres vestidos de negro, que seguramente querrían robarla. Delante de la Princesa se encontraba la guardiana Souma haciéndoles frente a los temibles ladrones. Souma se encontraba con sus brazos abiertos a la par dispuesta a acabar con el primero que diera un paso más.

"Souma…Kurogane.. ¿¡Donde esta Kurogane?"-grito la Princesa con preocupación, por unos momentos pensó que alguno de esos hombres ya lo habría aniquilado, y esta era la primera vez que la guerrera veía en tal desesperación a la Princesa Tomoyo.

"No se preocupe Princesa…el llegara, siempre lo hace"-respondio Souma con una sonrisa, sin despegar su mirada de las decenas de hombres que estaban frente a ella. Sin embargo Tomoyo no podía quitar de sus ojos la expresión de preocupación.

"¡Ja! ¡Se atrevieron a llegar hasta este punto!"-se escucho una voz masculina, que al reconocerla hizo poner una sonrisa en el rostro de la Princesa, pues ahora sabia que todo estaba bien.

Inmediatamente un hombre cayo hincado al lado de Souma, se puso de pie, y desenvaino su espada con lentitud.

"¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de poner un dedo sobre la Princesa Tomoyo!...y creanme, les será muy difícil llegar a eso"-dijo el Ninja con una expresión segura y a la vez malévola. Sin embargo entregaría su vida antes de que alguien pudiera hacerle algún daño a su Princesa.

"Llegaste Tarde, Kurogane"-dijo la Princesa que se encontraba atrás de el.

"Calla, agradece que estoy aquí"-dijo el samurai y junto al lado de Souma comenzó batalla.

------En el Reino Clow, en las calles-----

Narradora: Autora.

La Princesa había sido arrojada al suelo con brutalidad, ocasionando el más grande rencor en el corazón del joven arqueólogo que se encontraba frente a frente con el hombre que había maltratado a su querida.

"Sakura…"-dijo el joven arqueólogo volteando a ver como su Princesa se encontraba desmayada en el suelo.

"Si no tiene plata…no me sirve de nada"-dijo el sujeto volteo y se marcho.

El joven arqueólogo había pensado en correr tras el y darle lo que merecía. Sin embargo el ver a su Princesa tirada en el suelo le hizo correr inmediatamente hacia ella.

"Sakura…Sakura, esto es mi culpa…."-decía el joven mientras abrazaba a la joven con ternura y protección. Estaba seguro que jamás dejaría a nadie poner un dedo sobre ella nuevamente.

El lugar en donde tuvo la fortuna de encontrarla, era en un lugar que aun quedaba mas lejos del palacio, así que no le vio caso llevarla aya, rápidamente la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia a su casa.

Solo pensamientos de culpabilidad rodeaban la cabeza de Syaoran. ¿Cómo había permitido que fuera sola? ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara, eran preguntas que su cabeza se hacia una y otra vez..su corazón le dolía, si algo malo llegase a pasarle a Sakura, jamás en su vida…jamás, se lo perdonaría. Incluso sentía el deseo de llorar, pues sus ojos lo delataban, pero no lo hizo.

-----Dentro de la casa de Syaoran------

Narradora: Autora.

"Creo…que dormirás aquí esta noche, Sakura"-dijo el arqueólogo, cargando en sus brazos a la Princesa y recostándola sobre su cama. La acobijo e incluso le dio las buenas en susurro a la oreja de la Princesa tiernamente.

Saco una colcha y la puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama, ya que no había gran espacio hay dentro, si no hubiera preferido darle toda la habitación a la Princesa.

Pero los ojos esmeralda de la Princesa comenzaron a abrirse, recordó todo…recordó haber escuchado la voz de Syaoran justo cuando estaba en aprietos…y ahora que miraba a su alrededor y reconocía que era la casa de Syaoran, se había asegurado que había sido el quien la había salvado. Sonrió tiernamente hacia el techo de solo saber que Syaoran había ido por ella aun cuando ella le había indicado quedarse…su preocupación y amor por ella habían sido mayores y lo habían obligado a ir a su rescate.

Sin embargo el corazón de la Princesa aun se sentía aterrada, el susto había sido muy grande por lo que pronuncio estas palabras…

"Tengo miedo"-dijo la Princesa en un tono de voz asustadizo, y dejo caer su mano hacia el lado donde estaba Syaoran dormido en el suelo. Syaoran abrió sus ojos pues la había escuchado y al ver la mano de la princesa hay…entendió lo que debía hacer.

Sujeto la mano de la Princesa con amor y calidez instantáneamente, y no la soltó, incluso cuando quedo dormido, su mano seguía sujeta a la de la Princesa.

La noche seguía pasando, fácilmente era madrugada ya. La Princesa recordó todo lo que había vivido esa noche…muchas emociones, en una sola noche. Un baile, un abrazo, una fiebre, un asalto…pero debía admitir que todos sus problemas se solucionaban con ver el rostro de Syaoran sonreír…o con solo saber que el estaba hay.

Soltó la mano de Syaoran, sin que este se diera cuenta pues estaba completamente dormido. Bajo de la cama de Syaoran por el lado por el que el no se encontraba, ya que si baja por donde el estaba lo pisaría y despertaría.

Camino silenciosa y cuidadosamente hasta acostarse en el suelo, junto a Syaoran, acurrucada a su lado. Tomo el brazo de Syaoran y lo puso a su alrededor, solo para sentirse protegida y amada nuevamente. Syaoran siquiera lo noto, seguía dormido profundamente, había sido un día muy agotado para ambos.

Ambos quedaron dormidos profundamente haciendo un cuadro tierno y hermoso de una pareja…llena de amor, preocupación y comprensión mutua, que aunque no podían decírselo a la cara…sus acciones eran más que entendibles.

-----Fin del Capitulo----

---Agradecimientos----

Hermione I: Que gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic! XD me pone muy contenta!...ojala este capitulo te haya gustado XD…claro que puedes tenerme en tu msn! El mio es: magdalita-lindura (XD ya sabes arroba esque si lo escribo O.O no se edita en el cap…el guion bajo tampoco se edita en los capitulos, asi que es algo que debes corregir en mi msn XD no es con el guion normal, es con guion bajo XD) Gracias!

Cynthia: XD jaja! Jamas habia conocido a alguien que cumpliera el mismo dia que yo! O.O! XD si que tenemos en comun! Mi msn es magdalita-lindura (o.O es guion bajo, pero si lo escribo no se edita en el capitulo) muchas gracias por dejar review! XD ay nos vemos!

Hikari Katusargi: gracias por el review, XD bueno y en cuanto al final del fic, aun tenemos algo de tiempo para eso, planeo terminarlo antes de entrar de vacaciones o.o, XD jaja, bueno nos vemos!

Anahi:XD muchas gracias! Aquí tienes a mas personajes! n.n XD

Pily14ccs: Muchisimas gracias! XD ojala te haya gustado el cap! Nos vemos!

Angelofwatery: TT.TT NO! QUE NO TE KITEN INTERNET! SNIFF SNIFF! WENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS! TE APRECIO MUCHO! THANKIES!

Valna:XD jaja, gracias por el review! Nos vemos pronto! XD muchas gracias!

Lady esmeralda: muchas gracias por el review! N.n que bueno que continues leyendo este fic, ojala aun te guste o.o, XD jajaj gracias!

Akirachinty:XD estrenando nik eh! XD jajaja yo tambien tengo un nik ke es Akira, pero es Minaya Akira XD jajajjaa, O.o esque akira suena bien verdad? XD jajaja, bueno muchas gracias por el review!

Sakurita Lee: Muchisimas gracias! XD gracias enserio! Nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Nagu-chan: Mantacrasia-chan! XD jajaja mantacrasia cara de pu! Que onda! XD que bueno k me dejaste review mija! Gracias! XD asi es la inspiración XD bn canija jajaja que tes bien!

Tsuki-Ra: muchisimas gracias por tu review! XD no me molestan los reviews largos! XD al contrario me fascinan XD! Claro que me interesaria leerla! Haber cuando la leo! Los tengo subtitulados en ingles ya que es mi segundo idioma XD casi casi mi idioma natal, ya que vivo a 15 minutos de estados unidos, y convivo mucho aya, o.o asi que se me pega XD , y XD si creo que yo tambien tengo tus horarios de dormir! XD

Sora-angel: muchisimas gracias! XD gracias! Nos vemos! Que estes bien! N.n ojala te haya gustado! XD

----Fin de los agradecimientos---

Magdalia Daidouji: realmente que ando super deprisa, porque tengo que salir ahorita a una cena, muchisimas gracias por haber leido este capitulo a quienes lo hicieron, y disculpen que en este cap hubo un poco de violencia –.- que no va mucho conmigo pero, asi me imagine este cap, pero ya veran que los demas seran mejores, muchas gracias! Nos vemos!


	9. Un castigo

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji : Que gusto poder estar actualizando!..es oficial…dentro de la próxima semana..no actualizare absolutamente nada…El lunes me inscribo a la preparatoria y estaré fuera, y de martes a sabado me voy a una playa de e.u de vacaciones con unas amigas por mi cumpleaños, regreso el domingo (en mi cumpleaños) y no voy a estar aquí, me van a festejar y pues no voy a estar. Así que lo siento mucho. Pero pues para que tengan que leer durante esta semana aquí esta mi 9 capitulo n.n un gusto escribir para ustedes. Gracias.

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 9: "Un castigo"

Narradora: Autora.

El sol comenzaba a mostrar su esplendor, ya era de mañana. Ambos dormían como dos tiernos ángeles. Syaoran se encontraba abrazándola inconscientemente, sujetándola con cariño. La Princesa dormía con plena tranquilidad, se demostraba por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Un milagro habría de ser, la Princesa se despertó temprano, abrió sus ojos jade esmeralda con lentitud, bostezando suavemente, y ahora observando el brazo de Syaoran que se encontraba abrazándola. Un tierno sonrojo adorno inmediatamente sus mejillas, pero esta vez no sentía ese sentimiento de "nerviosismo", esta vez era algo diferente lo que su corazón le hacia sentir…era simplemente "Amor". (N.a: quiero un Syaoran para mí! XD)

Con el sentimiento de amor y alegría que rondaba por su corazón en esos momentos, quito con delicadeza el brazo de Syaoran que la rodeaba, y en su lugar dejo una almohada, cual abrazo fervientemente el joven arqueólogo, acción que causo gracia a la Princesa.

La Princesa se dirigió hacia la cocina, lugar en el que fracaso la noche anterior. Pero esta vez estaba completamente decidida a cocinar algo exquisito para la boca de Syaoran, muy decidida.

¡Por fin lo había encontrado, algo de comida para poder hacer un delicioso desayuno. Cocinar no era su fuerte, pero siendo para el amor de su vida, seguro todo saldría bien. (N.a:ya no pongo nombre de comida, porque no se que coman en el reino de Clow XD, lo dejo a su imaginación)

"Etto…comienza a verse bien"-decia Sakura sonriente tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa posible para no despertarlo, de esa manera todo seria una sorpresa. Sostenía una especie de sartén y en el…el futuro desayuno.

Bostezos provenían del joven arqueólogo, pronto despertaría. La Princesa inmediatamente corrió por un plato, y vertió en ello el desayuno que había en el sartén. Lo acomodo en la mesa, y corrió nuevamente a su lugar. Quito la almohada que abrazaba Syaoran, y se acostó ella nuevamente. Inmediatamente, Syaoran la abrazo…pero, su subconsciente le dijo que algo estaba pasando…de sentir una suave y confortable almohada a sentir una cintura, eso si que era extraño. Por lo tanto, abrió sus ojos al instante, para encontrar frente a los suyos, a dos esmeraldas viéndolo con ternura.

"Buenos días"-saludo ella con ternura y alegría, mientras el hacia un grito mudo de sorpresa. Realmente tenía su boca completamente abierta, el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, estaba completamente nervioso, no sabia como actuar…lo único que hizo fue ir quitando su brazo lentamente de la Princesa. Pero ella lo detuvo, sujeto con su mano el brazo, lo que indicaba que ella quería que se quedaran tal y como se encontraban.

"Bue-buenos días, s-su alteza"-balbuceo aun viéndola completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué hacia la Princesa hay, el recordaba perfectamente haberla acostado en su cama. ¿Había ella bajado a su lado?. Si, realmente lo había hecho.

"¡Que bueno que despertaste, ¡Te prepare el desayuno!"-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa llena de alegría, gozo y satisfacción.

"¿Que usted que?-pregunto Syaoran con mas desconcierto aun, sus mejillas hirviendo cada vez mas y mas.

"Hice el desayuno, vamos"-dijo ella, dejo de sujetar el brazo de Syaoran, por lo que el dejo de abrazarla, e inmediatamente se pusieron ambos de pie. Ella cargaba consigo el rostro mas feliz de la tierra, mientras que el seguía en una completa confusión.

"U-usted no debería, Princesa…"-dijo el chico, objetando… ¿Por qué habría una Princesa de hacerle el desayuno a un aldeano?. Había muchas incoherencias en esta relación.

"Es verdad…no debo…"-dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos, conservando una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y calidez, acto que dejo en mayor confusión a Syaoran.

"¿Princesa?"-pregunto el arqueólogo en desconcierto.

"Pero…es algo que quiero hacer"-dijo la Princesa regalando una tierna sonrisa de amor y calidez, acariciando suavemente con su mano las mejillas del joven. El simplemente estaba… ¿Fascinado?. No, me alegra decir que era algo mas fuerte….el simplemente estaba Enamorado.

"…Gracias"-fue la única palabra que salio de su boca, con suma sinceridad y ternura a la vez contenidas en tan sencilla pero significativa palabra. Puso su mano sobre la que la Princesa tenia en su mejilla.

"Entonces, ¡A desayunar se ha dicho!"-dijo ella con suma expresión de alegría, borrando el sonrojo que había estado en sus mejillas unos segundos atrás por haber sentido la mano de Syaoran sobre la de ella.

Corrió con delicadeza hacia la mesa de la cocina, y como si fuera ella "El caballero", acomodo la silla para que su amado pudiera sentarse en ella. El accedió, y fue a sentarse regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Definitivamente esta era una extraña relación…pero sin duda funcionaba a la perfección, pues no podría ser una relación si no hubiese amor mutuo, y estaba más que claro gracias a las acciones de ambos, que lo había.

"Aquí tienes"-dijo ella dejando caer con cierta delicadeza el plato que contenía el exquisito desayuno. Le entrego una sonrisa llena de felicidad, quedándose de pie, al lado de el.

El joven arqueólogo tomo un cubierto y probo bocado. Su expresión lo delataba, ¡Le había fascinado!

"Que delicia"-dijo el volteando a ver a su Princesa, cual rostro se había iluminado por completo, sus adentros llenos del sentimiento de alegría y completa felicidad.

"¡Que feliz soy!"-grito ella con animo abrazándose a el, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, poniéndolo nuevamente colorado.

"¡Pri-princesa!"-exclamo el chico sobresaltado, pero fue inevitable ponerle una sonrisa a su rostro, el se sentía igual que ella…rodeado de felicidad y tranquilidad.

-"Dong-Dong"-La campana resonó por toda la ciudad. Ambos, aun en su momento romántico, reaccionaron. Se quedo tiesa por unos momentos, sus ojos abiertos lo mas extenso posible. El, al igual que ella, inmovilizado, dejo caer su cubierto en la mesa.

-----En el palacio----

Narradora: Autora.

"¿¡Ahora quien demonios se cree?"-grito el Rey enfurecido mientras tiraba de la campana nuevamente, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello.

"Despreocupate, probablemente el Circo le ofreció lugar para dormir, supuestamente la fiesta acabo tarde, esa es una buena razón para haberle ofrecido un dormitorio"-dijo el sacerdote aproximándose unos pasos al rey.

"¡Mas le vale….estar de regreso pronto!"-grito el Rey mientras tiraba por ultima vez, haciendo sonar a la campana terriblemente fuerte.

"Un casito le espera"

"Touya..."

----En casa de Syaoran----

"¡Muchas gracias por todo!"-dijo la Princesa haciendo reverencia, apresurándose a estar en la puerta, para salir pronto, sabia lo que el sonido de esa campana significaba.

"No se preocupe…La llevare"-dijo el saliendo junto con Sakura de la casa, esta vez ella no replico ni se opuso, pues había visto terribles resultados el día anterior, sin embargo eso no significaba que jamás volvería a ir sola al palacio.

Ambos emprendieron su caminata al palacio, tomados de la mano, parecía que ya se había vuelto una tierna costumbre. (N.a: OO no, es enserio, creo que es el manga en el que mas se toman de la mano o.o ya mero cada 5 min. XD)

"¿Se siente bien? ¿Princesa?"-pregunto el chico girando su mirada hacia ella. Usualmente lo pregunto, ya que el día de ayer, había sido brutalmente maltratada.

"¡Completamente!...es cierto…muchas gracias"

"P-pero…Yo no hice nada"-bajo su mirada con tristeza, ciertamente había llegado un poco tarde.

"¡Claro que si Syaoran, me salvaste…fuiste a mi rescate aun cuando te pedí quedarte por que estabas enfermo…y me desobedeciste porque…"-se quedo muda… ¿Cuál había sido la verdadera razón, ¿Había ido a su rescate por amor? ¿Por obligación?...

"Estaba preocupado por ti"-respondio el con una sonrisa, sujetando mas tiernamente la mano de la Princesa.

"Gracias, ¿Te sentiste mejor?"-pregunto la Princesa continuando su paso.

"Si, gracias a ti"-vaya que había agradecimiento mutuo también.

"¡Que bueno!"-respondio ella con una alegre sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de notorio sonrojo, comenzando a reír con nerviosismo.

"Llegamos"-dijo el joven arqueólogo, deteniendo su paso junto a ella, se encontraban frente a las puertas del Palacio, que obviamente fueron abiertas al reconocer a su Princesa.

Ambos entraron, la Princesa comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, tenía un extraño presentimiento dentro de su corazón…no muy agradable, hacia que le doliera el pecho.

"Syaoran, por favor espera aquí"-dijo la Princesa, soltando su mano, tornándose un poco seria, parecía que sabia lo que se avecinaba, su corazón se lo decía…y realmente no querría que Syaoran lo presenciara.

Camino hacia el recibidor…donde encontró…lo que más se temía.

El Rey traía en su rostro la expresión de enfado e incluso desvelo más notoria del mundo. Al instante en que vio entrar a la Princesa, se puso de pie con cierta brusquedad.

"Sakura…"-llamo el, con un tono de voz amargo.

"¿T-touya?"-pregunto ella temerosa, acercándose mas a el…a un Rey cual parecía esconder toda su furia en esos momentos.

"¿Dónde has estado?"-pregunto el Rey tratando de sonar paciente…

"Bueno, veras…lo que pasa es que…"-como explicar que había tenido que quedarse en casa de Syaoran por que la habían "asaltado" a media noche. Si el Rey se enteraba, mandaría cortar la cabeza del joven Arqueólogo.

"¿Dónde-Has-Estado?"-remarco el Rey su pregunta, tratando de contener su ira…

"E-en casa de Syaoran…es que, ayer el…bueno…entonces"-balbuceo la Princesa sin tener la mas remota idea sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿¡Que demonios hacías hay?"-el Rey exploto…soltó su ira, no pudo controlarlo, solo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras "En casa de Syaoran" para dejar que su ira se apoderara de el.

"¡E-el se enfermo! ¡Tenia que cuidarlo!"-objeto ella, subiendo el volumen de su voz…veía avecinarse lo peor.

"¿Y no te llevo ningún guardia para escoltarte, tenia que hacerte cuidarlo, Ese infeliz…"-comenzó el Rey con furia…sus ojos llenos de "Odio". Realmente no era odio, su corazón no podía, aunque el lo quisiera…no podía odiar a Syaoran.

"¡Estaba preocupada por el! ¡Y no lo llames…"-

"¡SAKURA!"-el Rey grito, callándola, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

"Has abusado de mi permiso…amerita un castigo…"-comenzó a decir el Rey, mientras bajaba su mirada con tristeza. Si, tristeza. Ya que lo que iba a decir rompería el corazón de su hermana.

"Touya…"-

"No veras a ese mocoso. Ya no lo veras, Sakura. Te lo prohíbo"-dicto el Rey su "sentencia" con seriedad y suma decisión. No se arrepentiría de ello…no ahora.

"¿Q-que…?... ¿Que q-quieres dec-cir con eso?... ¡Tu...Tu no puedes hacerme esto!"-grito la Princesa con ojos llenos de lagrimas, comenzaban a caer una por una de sus ojos jade esmeralda. Caían por su fina barbilla. Comenzaba a ahogarse en su llanto, estaba gimiendo por su llanto, terriblemente.

"Es una orden"-fueron las ultimas palabras antes de darse media vuelta, y dejar a su hermana arrodillada en el suelo, llorando con desconsolación.

----Fuera del Recibidor----

Narradora: Autora

"Sakura…esta llorando"-dijo el joven arqueólogo preocupado mientras escuchaba con claridad el fuerte llanto de su querida.

---Fin del capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: XD yay! No me odien! Fue Touya!...jijijiji, Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizando antes, realmente me es difícil, ya que esta no es mi computadora, y por lo tanto no puedo usarla todo el tiempo que quiera, XD pero aun asi le agradezco mucho a mi hermana que me la preste. Bueno, NO actualizare nada en esta proxima semana, lo siento mucho, pero no estare aquí, me voy de vacaciones XD por mi cumpleaños yay!. Tambien les anuncio que este fic pronto llegara a su fin, probablemente. Ya que planeo continuar mi nuevo fic: ¿Quién cree en el amor, sin mas ocupaciones -.-….sin embargo aun planeo continuar un poquito mas con este, porque me agrada mucho O.o extrañamente, y porque al parecer quienes leen esta historia disfrutan de ella, cosa que agradezco mucho.

------Agradecimientos------

Cynthia: Hola! Que ondas! Muchisisimas gracias por el review, aquí me tienes actualzandote este fic XD porque los otros..jijiji, XD ya veremos ya veremos jajaja. Nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Angelofwatery: XD jajajajajajaja! Me encanto tu idea del puñetazo al monitor XD yay! No te preocupes, el tipo sufrira ¬¬# ya le daremos nosotras su merecido! Ojojojo! XD tu y tu mision imposible! Ajajaja! Muchisimas gracias por siempre dejarme review Karla! Gracias! –abrazo- wi! XD

Lady esmeralda: Hola, que gusto saberlo! Muchas gracias, n.n lo de Kurogane lo aclarare en otros capis JIJIJIJI, que este capitulo lo quise solo para esto jijijiji, muchas gracias por dejar review! Gracias!

Pily14ccs: Muchisisisimas gracias por dejarme review! XD thank you! –abrazo- XD jajaja yo y mis tendencias a dar abrazos jajaja No t creas XD jajaja, gracias! Que estes bien!

Usagui Kou: Y aquí tienes la buena reprensión que le dieron! XD que tal! Muchas gracias por dejar review! Nos vemos!

Anahi: Es cierto, en este manga el protagonista es Syaoran, de eso no hay duda XD. Muchisisimas gracias por dejarme review! Hay nos vemos niña! XD

Dreams Kokoro: Que tal, muchas gracias por review! Y que leas esta historia me da mucho gusto! Muchas gracias!

Valna: XD si, las incoherencias existen XD! Jajaja, muchas gracias por dejarme review! Y leer el fic! XD gracias!

Undine: Gracias por dejarme review! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos pronto! Que estes bien!

Akirachinty: XD jajaja! Si! Comparto el tesoro contigo! Que yo tambien la vi XD no me despegue de la televisión jajajaja. Muchisimas gracias por dejarme review! XD aquí tienes al Touya enojon XD jaja! Nos vemos! Que estes bien!

Fairy in Blossom: XD gracias sofia! TT-TT veo tu carta y me encanta, jaja! XD gracias por todo! Realmente gracias por tu apoyo! Gracias! Que estes bien!

Hikari Katsuragi: XD aquí tienes mi capi! Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia! Thank you! XD

SAKURITA LEE: Muchisimas gracias, que bien me siento de saber que te gusta TT.TT! gracias! Que estes bien! Bye bye!

Tamayo-chan: Pues aquí tienes! n.n, gracias por haber leido este fic! XD y espero que todavía lo leas jaja, muchas gracias! XD si! Pienso hacer esa pareja, porque la apruebo totalmente! XD jajaj, gracias! Que estes bien!

----Fin de los agradecimientos----

Magdalia Daidouji: ARIGATO! XD otra vez….Adios!

Nota: Quienes no lo hayan leido..me gustaria que lo hicieran, acabo de publicar un nuevo fic de nombre: "Quien cree en el amor?" de Card Captor Sakura. Solo si les interesa, n.n muchas gracias….nos vemos!


	10. Una lagrima en el oceano

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji : Que tal, amo estar aquí tan pronto! XD bueno mas o menos, Aquí me tienen actualizando…Recordatorio: Quienes gustan de este fic, algunos que sean fanaticos (lo dudo TT.TT), y quienes no le han perdido la pista…NO DEJEN DE HACERLO, ya que pronto llegara a su fin…realmente, comienzo clases la proxima semana y este fic realmente es de mi agrado (cosa extraña viniendo de mi, normalmente no me gusta como quedan mis fics XD), asi que intentare hacerlo llegar a su fin en el transcurso de la proxima semana, para tener menos presiones y poder continuar "algo" tranquila "Quien Cree En El Amor?", Gracias por Todo.

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 9: "Una Lagrima en el Océano"

Narradora: Autora.

Esa misma tarde el cielo se comenzó a tornar oscuro, pronto llovería, eran predicciones del joven sacerdote, aunque no había necesidad de tener magia para saberlo…comenzaba a gotear.

Y por primera vez, el Rey llego a la conclusión que el clima de tal desértica ciudad….acompañaba al humor de la Princesa.

Este preciso día había deshecho su corazón en mas de mil pedazos…fragmentos que solo volverían a juntarse si decía las palabras mágicas y la liberaba de tan cruel castigo, que ciertamente llegaba a parecer una pena de muerte para ella.

Llanto incontrolable salía de la Princesa…y al mismo tiempo del cielo. La lluvia aumentaba conforme las lágrimas de la Princesa lo hacían. ¿Trágico no?

El Rey trataba de descansar en "paz" en su habitación, pensando que había hecho lo correcto, que había hecho el castigo más adecuado…el más doloroso; Mas no podría descansar en paz hasta que el llanto de su hermana dejara de oírse por todo el lugar.

Incluso el joven Yukito quien se encontraba en las partes más bajas del castillo podía escucharlo y podía imaginar perfectamente a que se debía tal lloriqueo.

Mientras tanto, el joven arqueólogo, Syaoran, era el principal espectador del llanto de su Princesa, pues solo una pared lo separaba de ella, y podía escuchar con claridad sus gritos…cosa, que aun sin siquiera tener la mas remota idea sobre la razón por la cual Sakura lloraba, le partía de igual manera el corazón.

Era…Es algo inevitable, cuando sabes que la persona quien amas esta sufriendo y no puedes, y siquiera sabes el porque…sentir el mismo e incluso peor dolor en tu pecho. Algo que te invade, una punzada en el corazón…por el sufrir del dueño de tu Amor.

Las puertas del recibidor se abrieron repentinamente con fuerza, la figura de Sakura se mostró fuera. Lagrimas en sus ojos totalmente cristalinos como el vidrio. El rostro de Syaoran se vio frustrado al momento de verla…lleno de preocupación.

"¡Syaoran!"-gimio ella, y corrió hacia el. El esperando lo que veía venir abrió sus brazos.

"S-Sy-Syaoran"-susurraba con dificultad al haberse aventado a sus brazos…donde como siempre, se le recibía calidamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto el mientras le abrazaba con cariño, comprendiendo que…cuando una persona se siente mal, que mejor que darle un poco de amor para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Y-yo…yo no…No puedo verte, Syaoran"-al decir tales palabras, se abrazo con fuerza a el, claramente no quería soltarlo.

"¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?"-pregunto Syaoran, aunque su mente comenzaba a tener la idea de porque su Princesa decía aquello.

"Ya no puedo…Syaoran…pero quiero verte…quiero estar contigo"-decia la Princesa mientras pegaba con suavidad su cabeza al pecho del chico. Intentaba sonar lo mas clara posible, pero los gemidos continuaban, es por ello que hacia pausas al hablar, recordando también, lo doloroso que era para ella decirlo.

"P-Princesa… ¿Es algo que el Rey ha ordenado?"-pregunto sumamente temeroso a la respuesta.

"S-si…pero… ¡Yo quiero verte Syaoran! ¡No quiero dejar de hacerlo! ¡Quiero estar contigo!...siempre"-dijo la Princesa levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Syaoran, intentando ver en sus ojos la respuesta al problema…intentando descifrar que decían esos ojos ámbar…que responderían a lo que ella había dicho, confesado.

"El Rey…solo quiere lo mejor para usted, su alteza"-dijo Syaoran girando su mirada hacia otro lado, con frialdad en su tono de voz. Que difícil le era aguantar tantas palabras que quería decirle….tantos "Yo también, Sakura".

"¿Acaso no quieres verme?"-pregunto intentando contener el llanto con todo su ser.

"No hay necesidad de preguntarse eso….claro que quiero verte"-

"Syaoran"-respondio mientras la leve y tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus delicados labios.

"Pero una orden, es una orden, su majestad"-dijo el aumentando su manera de hablar con respeto…y poniendo firmes los pies en la tierra…el jamás desobedecería a su Rey.

"Syaoran yo te…"-intento confesar su amor en vano.

"Una orden, es una orden. Bien dicho, niño. ¿Conoces la salida? ¿O deberé guiarte?"-pregunto Touya llegando con suma incredulidad y sarcasmo, mientras alzaba una ceja. La Princesa y el arqueólogo se vieron obligados a terminar su tierno abrazo, separándose debido a la presencia del Rey.

"Conozco la salida, su majestad. Buenas tardes"-dijo Syaoran con respeto y mucha dignidad, evitándose a si mismo hacerle mal gestos, lo único que le ponía realmente molesto es que el mismo Rey había hecho llorar a Sakura.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del castillo para no volver a entrar _Jamás_, pero una mano le detuvo jalando su capa. Syaoran quedo tieso unos instantes, el nunca se negaría a algo que su Princesa dijera u ordenara, así que esperando una orden por parte de ella, se dio nuevamente media vuelta hacia ella, donde se encontró con las manos de ella tomándolo por el rostro, y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar.

"Nos veremos…**_ya_** lo se"-dijo ella susurrándole al oído, mientras la expresión de sorpresa no desaparecía del rostro del Rey.

Syaoran dio vuelta nuevamente, abandonando el castillo, dejando solos al Rey y a su hermana menor fuera del recibidor. Ella aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el llanto había disminuido notoriamente, mientras que el Rey traía una expresión de confusión y preocupación en su rostro.

"Buenas tardes…y noches también, Touya"-dijo la Princesa cerrando sus ojos, hablando en manera fría y represiva.

"Sa-sakura…no significara eso que no bajaras a cenar ¿Cierto, ¡Debes comer!"-objeto el Rey con preocupación pues apenas comenzaba a ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Buenas noches"-dijo ella por ultima vez, aclarando toda duda en la cabeza del Rey, dio media vuelta y camino con rectitud a su habitación.

-En la habitación de la Princesa-

Narradora: Sakura

Entre a mi cuarto…realmente pensé que se encontraría solo, así podría llorar todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Meiling-san se encontraba hay.

"Vamos, llora, si no lo haces ahora, se acumulara el dolor"-dijo ella regalándome una leve sonrisa llena de comprensión. ¿Acaso se notaba que había estado llorando?

"Arigato, Meiling-san"-respondi con una sonrisa llena de gratitud, segundos después me avente sobre mi cama y deje que todo mi sufrimiento se fuera en forma de lagrimas mientras empapaba mis sabanas.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué paso, no llegaste a dormir anoche"-pregunto ella con interés mientras se acercaba a mi y acariciaba mi cabeza…se sentía reconfortante cuando estas triste y alguien te hace compañía solo para hacerte sentir mejor.

"Pasaron muchas cosas…el baile, fue maravilloso…"-me pause mientras recordaba a la perfección, mi mano junto a la de Syaoran, sosteniéndome por la cintura…y abrazándome con cariño…Syaoran…

"Después el se enfermo…me quede hacerle compañía en su casa, y pensé en regresar al castillo por mi misma…"

"¿¡Usted sola?...¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!"-me reprendió Meiling-san…y tenia toda la razón de hacerlo.

"Y me asaltaron, afortunadamente Syaoran fue a mi rescate…pero me desmaye, así que me llevo a su casa y dormí hay…y justo llegue…y Touya me ha prohibido…ordenado…ver a Syaoran…"-dije en pausas dolorosas, mientras el llanto quería brotar nuevamente.

"Ya veo porque tremendo escándalo…¿Qué ha opinado Syaoran-kun?"-pregunto mi querida mucama, seguramente esperando que dijera algo lindo pero…

" "Su majestad solo desea lo mejor para usted, su alteza" "-le imite poniendo una leve sonrisa a mi rostro…

"Siempre tan de pocas palabras…algo insensible debo decir…"

"Pero también dijo…que el también quería verme…"-respondí yo para contradecir las palabras de Meiling-san mientras la sonrisa en mi rostro se volvía calida y ponía las manos sobre mi pecho.

"Oh… ¿Y entonces que hará, su alteza?"-me pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja….incluso yo intentaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer…No lo iba a perder…No lo haría…_Ya_ lo se…porque el es mi elegido…mi destino.

----Japón Feudal---- (N.a: si otra vez ando aquí metiendo a Tomoyo y a Kurogane XD)

El cielo brillaba esplendorosamente, completamente lo contrario al reino Clow, donde la tormenta estaba apunto de llegar.

El día anterior la Princesa había sido salvada por sus guardianes de un temible secuestro, algo de lo que se sentía agradecida y por ello…

"Aquí tienes"-dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de su guardián Kurogane y ponía en ella una bella flor parecida a la flor de cerezo.

"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto déspotamente el ninja.

"¿Qué no lo sabes? Es una flor"-respondio ella mientras sonreía abiertamente, conociendo las reacciones que su guardián habría de tener.

"Argh, ¡Tonta! ¡Claro que se que es una flor!...pero… ¿Por qué me la das?"-pregunto aun en desconcierto mientras miraba con curiosidad la bella flor.

"Es un obsequio…por salvarme el día de ayer. Se me ha informado que esta de moda regalar cosas tiernas…así que esto es para ti, Kurogane"-respondio la Princesa sonriendo tiernamente, cerrando el puño de Kurogane que traía la flor.

"Bah, una espada me seria mas útil…te la devuelvo"-dijo el ninja mientras tomaba la mano de la Princesa y ponía en ella la flor.

"¿Me esta obsequiando una flor, caballero?"-pregunto la Princesa con burla, haciendo aparecer un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas del ninja mientras rodaba sus ojos con fastidio, pues en esos tiempos darle una flor a una mujer significaba que te gustaba.

"Como quieras"-

-Esa noche, en el castillo, en el Reino de Clow-

Narradora: Autora

La noche había llegado, la lluvia de alguna manera se había detenido…dándole oportunidad a la Tormenta para entrar.

Se ponía una capucha maltratada de color verde incluso estaba parchada, mientras abría la ventana de su habitación.

"¿Va al pueblo, su alteza?"-pregunto sonriente la joven mucama.

"Así es, por favor, cubreme"-pidio con una tierna sonrisa mientras salía por su ventana.

"Así lo haré su alteza, no se preocupe, diviértase"-dijo Meiling mientras le guiñaba un ojo y veía como la Princesa había desaparecido, probablemente ya se encontraba corriendo para salir del castillo.

A la mente de la Princesa había llegado un pobre y romántico plan. Ya que su hermano el Rey estaba enterado que Sakura ya no bajaría a cenar, seria su oportunidad perfecta para escapar del Palacio, haciendo pensar a Touya que se encontraba en su habitación llorando…pero las cosas no serian así…ella estaría viéndose cada noche que su corazón le pidiese ver a Syaoran, lo que significaba…Todas.

Sabiendo de antemano los riesgos con los que corría, como el ser asaltada nuevamente, corrió con prisa y cautela, directo a la casa de Syaoran, aparentando ser una común aldeana…Ja, si todos supieran que bajo esa humilde capucha se encontraba una Princesa.

Corría cada vez más veloz, comenzaba a agitarse, hasta que a su vista apareció la humilde y pequeña casa de Syaoran, sonrió con satisfacción al verla.

Siguió corriendo dando sus últimos esfuerzos por llegar, gracias al cielo, lo logro. Toco la puerta con fuerza y ansia.

"¿Quién?"-pregunto la voz de Syaoran desde adentro, sonando algo solitario. Pero Sakura se encontraba tan agitada que incluso no podía hablar, ni una palabra salía de su boca.

Syaoran sin mas remedio, abrió la puerta con algo de desconfianza, pero la desconfianza se torno a sorpresa al ver frente a el a la Princesa, que respiraba agitadamente, y que al verse ambos, sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

"¿Pri-princesa?"-pregunto en total desconcierto el joven arqueólogo.

Pero no hubo una respuesta verbal…se lanzo a el, directo a sus labios a besarlos como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría, la ultima vez que lo vería. Aun en su "desconcierto" le fue imposible no corresponder el beso de su querida…pues realmente la amaba.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Justo he estado escuchando las canciones mas deprimentes del Soundtrack de Tsubasa, son tan hermosas TT.TT y me inspiran tanto…casi lloro XD jajaja, si lo se deben pensar que soy una exagerada. Bueno, nuevamente Muchas gracias…

-Agradecimientos-


	11. Te bese

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Magdalia Daidouji : Como siempre, sobra decir, gracias a todos ustedes quienes dejan review…..¬¬ saben que el fanfiction me esta cayendo mal por el simple hecho de….no dejarme responder sus reviews….TT.TT es tan injusto!...muajaja! pero yo la gran magdalia siempre me las arreglo! XD…responderé a quienes me hayan hecho preguntas y de una manera discreta y estoy segura que la persona que pregunto sabrá que le estoy respondiendo a ella: Si tengo el soundtrack completo, es muy bonito, lo recomiendo.

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 11: "Te bese"

Narradora: Autora.

Había llegado, a la luz de la luna…a darle un beso. Un beso que encerraba el sentimiento de amor que su corazón sentía por su "mejor amigo". Jamás se lo habían dicho, realmente ninguno de los dos nunca se atrevió a decir estas palabras "Te Amo"…sencillas palabras ¿eh, si, lo son…mas decirlas…no lo es. Y así es como el precio se hacia cada vez mas costoso… ¿Qué precio?...el precio de no decir la verdad… ¿Y de cual verdad estoy hablando? ….de la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, a esa verdad me refiero.

Lo que ellos no sabían…es que realmente lamentarían jamás habérselo dicho. Distintas posiciones….Ella un Princesa, el un Plebeyo… ¿Parece imposible verdad?...y sin embargo No lo es.

Porque ciertamente en el amor…no hay nada especifico…nada…ni edad, ni aspecto, ni religión, ni política….nada…y tampoco _la clase social_…siempre y cuando puedas ser feliz con esa persona, entonces todo estará bien…sin embargo ¿Por qué todo tenia que tornarse tan difícil para ellos dos?...

Regresando al momento actual de sus vidas…se encontraban besándose, con ternura, afecto de amor…al ser momento de tomar respiración, separaron sus labios y se vieron a los ojos…¿Qué decirse al respecto de su previo acto?... ¿Qué? ¿Que decir?

"Syaoran…quería verte"-rompio el hielo la Princesa Sakura, mientras hablaba con suavidad y algo de lentitud…parecía que no quería que nadie la oyera…o tal vez, la descubrirían…porque no hay que olvidar, que estaba hay…desobedeciendo deliberadamente el castigo y orden impuesta por su propio hermano: El Rey.

----En el palacio----

Narradora: Autora.

El palacio se sentía tan desierto como el mismo pueblo, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, solo unos cuantos cuidadosos pasos que se aproximaban a la alcoba de la Princesa.

"Sakura"-llamo el Rey Touya tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, la Princesa Sakura. Justamente en esos momentos tenia que venir a pedirle que bajara a cenar…justamente en los momentos en los que ella no se encontraba hay.

La mucama se había quedado a resguardar el lugar de su Princesa, ella misma le dijo a la Princesa que la cubriría y que se divirtiera y sabía perfectamente que si descubrían que Sakura no estaba ocupando su lugar en su habitación como debía ser una terrible consecuencia habría de suceder.

Meiling se levanto de la cama de la Princesa con nerviosismo… ¿Qué haría, tenia que pensar en una solución rápida al problema o de lo contrario…

"¡Sakura!"- grito el Rey tocando nuevamente la puerta pero con el doble de fuerza y menos paciencia.

"¡Esta tomando una ducha, su majestad!"-respondio temerosa la voz de Meiling por detrás de la puerta.

"Dígale que baje a cenar en cuanto termine de ducharse ¿De acuerdo?"-sono mas paciente al recibir esa respuesta por parte de Meiling…pero el no era tonto y carecía de ingenuidad…y tenia un muy buen sexto sentido, un extraño presentimiento que le indicaba cuando las cosas no estaban bien.

"¡Por supuesto!"-respondio Meiling desde adentro, ya se comenzaba a sentir tranquila, había salvado el pellejo de su princesa.

----En el Japón Feudal----

Narradora: Autora.

Ya no habían sucedido más intentos de secuestro para la Princesa, lo que mantenía el ambiente del palacio mucho mas tranquilo…mas el ambiente que se sentía fuera de el, era fatal.

"Princesa Tomoyo"-dijo Souma la segunda guardiana de la princesa Tomoyo, después de Kurogane quien era el principal protector de dicha princesa.

"¿Qué sucede, Souma?"-pregunto Tomoyo con tranquilidad, mientras reposaba, sentada en las orillas de una fuente que estaba en su habitación, algo extraño y que daba un toque extravagante.

"Bueno…"-esta guardiana, nunca encontraba las palabras para hablar sobre problemas.

"¿Es sobre Kurogane, cierto?"-pregunto la Princesa en sus mismos aires de paciencia, bondad y tranquilidad, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y dejaba pasar su mano por el agua de la fuente.

"Si, Princesa…han sido tres en este día…yo creo que…"-pero Tomoyo le interrumpió.

"¿Ha cometido tres asesinatos?"-pregunto la Princesa, abriendo sus ojos lentamente con cierto toque misterioso.

"Si, se que Kurogane jamás la lastimaría a usted, pero no esta muy lejos de asesinar a todo el pueblo, su alteza"-respondio souma, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro

"Esta…es su segunda oportunidad perdida…cuando llegue la tercera, será el tiempo en el que iniciara su viaje al entendimiento sobre el significado de la fuerza, Souma"-dijo la Princesa Tomoyo, nuevamente con misterio en sus palabras. Souma jamás entendía lo que le quería decir con aquellas palabras.

"Si"-pero no tenia otro remedio mas que aceptar.

----Fuera de la casa de Syaoran----

Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, se veían detenidamente, como si cada mirada significara un "Te amo", era todo lo que querían decirse, y no podían hacerlo.

"Sakura…"-una de las contadas veces que decía el nombre de su amada frente a ella…porque ciertamente, siempre que pensaba en ella, pensaba como "Sakura" no como la renombrada "Princesa Sakura"…pero le sabia tener respeto por la posición que ocupaba en la realeza…por la superioridad que le tenia a el…y porque juro desde el día en que piso el palacio, frente al padre de ella misma….amarla, protegerla y respetarla.

"¡No pude evitarlo!...Syaoran yo te"-comenzo a decir la Princesa apresuradamente, sin ningún tipo de sonrojo, estaba decidida…el nerviosismo no la dominaría mas…no en la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero el la detuvo…puso dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la Princesa, prohibiéndole hablar…Ellos…los dos…Lo sabían... sabían que se amaban y no podían decirlo y hacían que lo suyo solo quedara como una gran amistad cuando era mucho mas que eso.

"Pasa"-dijo el, dándole una mirada tierna, tomándole la mano, ella inmediatamente la sujeto y paso dentro la casa de Syaoran.

----Dentro de la casa de Syaoran----

Narradora: Sakura.

¡Había llegado muy lejos! ¡No me iría sin decírselo!...Lo amo…y no puedo evitarlo, no importa si intento arrancar el sentimiento de mi corazón…no desaparece.

Pase a su casa, en la que siempre me recibía gustosamente aunque la mayoría de las veces también se sorprendía de que fuera…y esta vez no había sido la excepción, y menos con la gran entrada que hice…lo bese… ¡Lo había besado! ¡Y el me devolvió el beso!... Syaoran… ¿Me querrá como yo a el?...tengo…tengo que decírselo.

Tome asiento sobre un sillón que tenía la casa de Syaoran, me senté y espere verlo llegar y pararse frente a mí.

"¿Estas bien?"-fue su primera pregunta… ¿Acaso lo hacia porque veía mi mirada de tristeza de no poder estar siempre a su lado?

"Estoy bien, Syaoran…no…no estoy bien, Syaoran…quería verte"-respondi después de analizar la primera respuesta que di…realmente no me encontraba bien… ¿Cómo podría estar bien sin el?...Yo jamás…podría dejarlo.

"¿Te han quitado el castigo?"-pregunto Syaoran con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz…ay… ¿Qué hacer?...si le digo que no me lo han quitado…el…

"¿Escapaste?"-pregunto acercándose a mi…su mirada comenzaba a lucir seria…Syaoran…

"Si"-respondi tímidamente, encogiéndome en hombros…sabía la regañiza que me daría…

"Princesa Sakura, el rey le dio una orden…usted no debe estar aquí"-me dijo Syaoran con una mirada sumamente represiva… ¿Acaso el no quería verme?... ¿Por qué me dice eso?...Yo vine hasta aquí a verlo…por que lo amo…y quiero estar con el…siempre… ¿Por qué me tiene que decir eso?...siento…deseos de llorar.

"¡Vine a verte! ¡Porque quiero estar contigo!... Syaoran-kun"-le respondí algo alterada…si el me hacia sentir de esa manera…yo también puedo….porque quiero saberlo. Al momento de llamarle Syaoran-kun abrió sus ojos mas grandes, en manera sorpresiva…lo había comprendido, comprendió que me lastimo. (N.a: seeh a Syaoran le duele que lo llame Syaoran-kun que es una manera más formal de llamarlo…)

"Princesa…sabe que no podemos…"-comenzó a decir pero interrumpí sus palabras…me aproxime a el aun mas…y me abrasé a el con fuerza…Me lo dirá.

"Uh"

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?...Syaoran… ¿No quieres verme?...dímelo…"-me había sido inevitable, comencé a derramar lagrimas y por primera vez…no me respondió el abrazo….será acaso…que su respuesta es un NO…si lo es… ¿Qué haré?...como lo sacare de mi corazón…si lo amo…

"Princesa…si no regresa al Palacio…yo mismo la llevare de regreso aunque me cueste la vida…. por ser yo quien la lleve…me mataran"- ¡No! ¡Eso No!... ¡Yo no permitiré que lo lastimen, jamás!

"¡Syaoran!"dije levantando mi vista hacia a el…pero su mirada permanecía helada….fría…era como si no sintiera nada, no podía leer su mirada…tal vez…no siente nada por mi…

"Vamonos"-dijo el…pero el tampoco se podía separar de mi…es como si realmente no quisiera moverse…Syaoran…

"¡No! ¡No dejare que te lastimen por mi culpa, Syaoran!...eres…mi…amigo, no permitiré que te hagan daño…"-dije separándome de el, viendo que no respondería mas a mis abrazos…Syaoran…no siente nada por mi…quiero…llorar.

"E-esta bien…me v-voy…p-pero…q-qui-ero q-q-que se-p-as que y-yo…q-que yo…"-dije mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas…muchas lagrimas…no podía siquiera decirlo.

"T-te de-seo su-erte…c-con t-tu sue-ño…y-ya n-no me nece-sitas…e-es decir… ten-go q-que i-irme…ha-hasta… ¡Hasta nunca!"-grite por ultima vez, conteniendo mi llanto con toda mi fuerza para poder decir almenos mis ultimas palabras con claridad…me había dolido por completo el corazón….no era un dolor común…aparte de sentirlo roto por mi despedida…me dolía el pecho de una manera peculiar… ¿que es este mal presentimiento?…

Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo de la casa de Syaoran, empapada en lágrimas y ahora en lluvia…el cielo era más oscuro de lo que la noche podía ofrecer….era horrible. Truenos caían…y llovía con fuerza…esto me recuerda a…Me detuve por unos momentos para admirar el paisaje….esto es exactamente igual…que aquella vez.

Y de pronto…

"¡Sakura!"-escuche mi nombre ser gritado con mucha fuerza…sentía pasos hacia mi…la lluvia delataba las pisadas, pues por cada paso se oía el golpe del pie con la lluvia.

Voltee mi mirar….media vuelta y tras de mi…venia corriendo Syaoran… hacia a mi…y no se porque lo hice…pero también corrí hacia el…mis brazos alrededor de su cuello….ahora besándonos…esto era…exactamente lo mismo al día en que se marcho y yo había corrido hacia a el a besarlo…pero esta vez había sido un poco diferente, yo era la que me iba y el era quien venia corriendo...a besarme.

------Narradora: Autora-------

Se besaban con pasión, verdadera pasión y algo parecido a desesperación como si este fuera realmente el último beso que sus labios habrían de probar…pero que tal…si realmente este seria…su último beso.

Despegaron sus labios y se volvieron a ver con sus tiernos ojos de amor, una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, que claramente se podía leer un "Te amo" y un "Yo también te amo" en ellas. Llovía, justo como aquella vez...aquel día en que había quedado en misterio el significado de tal beso. Y nuevamente lo daban hoy… ¿En esta ocasión se dirían la respuesta? ¿Darían la respuesta del significado del beso?

La tomo por la cintura, y la junto a el, quedando ella recargada en su pecho…una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro…el recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la misma paz que ella…era todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices…estar juntos.

"Sakura-hime"-llamo Syaoran, aun mientras tenia su cabeza recargada sobre la de ella, ya que ella era prácticamente mas baja que el por casi una cabeza. (Hime: Princesa)

"¿Si?"-pregunto ella. Era como si ignoraran por completo el clima que les rodeaba, cual era absolutamente lo contrario a algo tranquilo y bello…siempre y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro, el clima, las personas…ya nada tenia mas importancia.

"Discúlpame"- pidió una disculpa. ¿Acaso lo había hecho porque sabia que la había hecho creer que el no quería estar con ella, que no la amaba?

"Esta bien, Syaoran"-respondió Sakura, la sonrisa de paz y gozo no desaparecía de sus labios, se abrazo mas a el, y permanecieron de ese modo por tanto tiempo que parecía realmente eterno…

Las alas que te dan vuelo siempre serán aquellas que estén formadas por plumas con fragmentos de amor…Tsubasa. (Tsubasa: Alas) (N.a: ok XD si no entendieron lo que quise decir con eso, bueno con plumas me quise referir a "recuerdos" ya que en el manga las plumas de Sakura son sus recuerdos n.n)

----Fin Del Capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: Minna Konnichiwa:P actualice justo el dia que dije que lo haría! XD soy genial…naaaah… o.o en realidad el capitulo estaba mas, mas largo…pero…mi grandiosa computadora se le ocurrió apagarse T.T y trate de escribir gran parte de lo que se me borro…pero no pude XD usar las palabras exactas que había usado, por lo tanto me quedo mas corto de como estaba originalmente XD..ups..n.n…Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por leer esta historia n.n…Nos vemos pronto!... o.o eso espero.

Nota : Adelantado; Summary de mis nuevos fics:

Drácula (Romance) (Magdalia Daidouji: o.o por el titulo, no creo que parezca romántico, pero…XD vamos! Me conocen! Saben como soy de romántica…así que XD no duden romance al 100 por ciento)

Summary: Entra a leer una historia de fantasía y realidad….solo para descubrir que el Amor hizo al rey de los demonios…humano.

Aprendiendo con Syaoran: (Comedia)

Summary: XD seeeh! Eres malo en matemáticas? XD que tal unas leccioncitas? Syaoran te enseña, n.n entra y aprende …o.o naaaah XD.

Magdalia Daidouji: XD Matta ne!

Syaoran: no puedo creer que hayas hecho un fic conmigo…¬¬

Magdalia: O.O tiene eso algo de malo?

Syaoran: Si ¬¬…

Magdalia: n.n que bueno, porque no me importa! Jojojojojojojojo! (le enseña la lengua)

Syaoran: ¬¬….Primero me haces un angel, luego me haces un desesperado, luego un encapuchado, luego un romántico, luego un empresario…y ahora daré clases? ¬¬

Magdalia: o.o seeeeh…. Y? n.n…no creo que quieras negarte…es decir…Sakura estará hay…dijo que quería aprender matemáticas n.n

Syaoran: O,O….,o.o, (se le viene la imagen de Sakura al rostro)

Magdalia: u.u pero tu no quieres dar clases…entonces me temo que…

Syaoran: esta bien! T-T

Magdalia: n.n jojojojo lo sabia…XD así harás que le despierten unas cuantas neuronas a la bruta! Jajaja!

Syaoran: ¬¬!

Magdalia: o.o de acuerdo no…XD bueno! Hasta pronto! Que tengan un buen dia! Y no olviden dejar review!


	12. El Comienzo

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles:

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Aquí estoy, y para sorpresa de todos ustedes, no me reclamen porque yo ya había hecho el aviso de que este fic, pronto llegaría a su fin, este es su ultimo capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Nota: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAP! XD

¡¡Comenzamos!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Capitulo 12: El Comienzo.

Narradora: Autora

Se amaban y no podían evitarlo, se habían enamorado con el paso del tiempo, con sus tratos, con sus cariños, con sus besos. Y ese día no había sido la excepción acerca de demostrarlo con acciones, pues se habían besado ya dos veces. El primero había sido una completa sorpresa para ambos, y el segundo…fue causado por amor.

Seguía lloviendo, pero para su buena suerte habían dejado de caer tan estruendorosos y temibles truenos.

Estaban abrazados, por motivo, causa de amor, por perdón y por aceptación. Porque el había hecho algo muy malo, con su frialdad había hecho creer a la dueña de su amor, que no la amaba…mas se corrigió a tiempo y pidió una disculpa que fue aceptada.

Ella jamás hubiese negado su perdón, jamás, porque lo amaba, y siempre seria su mayor anhelo estar con el, a su lado, por siempre.

El le amaba de igual manera, o incluso podría decir que en un modo más intenso. Daría su misma vida, y sacrificaría lo mas valioso para el, solo para verla feliz. El jamás permitiría que algo malo le llegase a pasar.

Sin embargo…siempre habrá un "Pero" para todo…un "Alto"…para todo. Ya lo he dicho antes, y recaeré en lo mismo…todo, sea tarde o sea temprano, llega a su fin…La eternidad no existe…excepto en el amor. Mas la felicidad, la vida, la tristeza, la alegría, todo tiene que terminar alguna vez…y era el caso de esta Princesa y su amado de llegar a su fin.

La seguía teniendo en sus brazos con cariño y jamás seria de su querer soltarla…pero ya era tarde, y si no querían pagar aun una mayor consecuencia, Sakura tenia que regresar.

"Nos vemos después, Syaoran"-dijo Sakura, quien tenia sus ojos cerrados, en completa tranquilidad, aun en sus brazos, el después de unos segundos de luchar consigo mismo, para dejarla ir…la soltó.

"No"-respondio Syaoran.

Esa respuesta, hizo girarse nuevamente hacia el a la Princesa… ¿Qué quería decir con "No"?

"Syaoran…"-dijo Sakura viéndole con preocupación.

"Iré contigo, es muy tarde y algo podría pasarte"-respondio el con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Pero Syaoran! ¡Si me acompañas, Tu…!"-dijo Sakura, acercándose a el, y poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del lobo.

"No moriré…todo va a estar bien"-dijo Syaoran, poniendo su mano sobre la mano que la princesa tenia sobre su mejilla.

"Syaoran…"-dijo Sakura, que al ver la sonrisa de Syaoran, no podía contradecirle en nada.

Así que se arriesgarían…se arriesgarían a ser vistos juntos, a perder la vida de uno de ellos dos, y ha tener un castigo de mayor magnitud aun.

Ambos fueron dirección al castillo, tomados de la mano, Sakura a pesar de traer su capa sucia y barata como disfraz, utilizo la capa de Syaoran sobre ella, ya que la de Sakura era demasiado frágil y se empapaba demasiado, así que Syaoran coloco sobre Sakura su capa, y le sonrió tiernamente.

No iban solos, la lluvia les acompañaba en cada paso que daban. Seguían caminando silenciosos, sin decir nada…hasta que…

"Syaoran, quiero que me dejes muchos metros antes de llegar al palacio, así no te verán"-dijo Sakura, apretando un poco mas la mano de el, temerosamente.

"No me pasara nada"-respondio el dando el mismo apretón como respuesta, ocasionándole un leve sonrojo a la castaña.

Ella dio una respuesta en modo de sonrisa, y continuaron su camino.

Nada ni nadie podría jamás separarlos y lo estaban demostrando en ese momento, porque no estaban dispuestos a sufrir cada día la ausencia del otro.

---En el Japón Feudal---

Narradora: Autora

La Princesa Tomoyo se encontraba fuera del palacio, algo de lo que no se percataron sus guardianes, pues ella aviso que se encontraría en su habitación durante el día, pero al parecer mintió.

Pero ella no sabía tener vergüenza, al contrario, era una persona muy alegre y misteriosa que disfrutaba de las risas de los demás, y de ser feliz.

Caminaba durante la tarde, por el temible Japón Feudal. Eligio una mala época para salir de su castillo, pues había mas que asesinos haya afuera, había toda clase de monstruo desconocido que en cualquier momento podría raptarla…y peor aun…matarla.

Pero ella sabía tener sencillez y elegancia al mismo tiempo, algo que era muy peculiar en ella como en nadie más lo podría ser. Tenia un don especial que la distinguía de los demás…ella era única en todo Japón…Por eso había sido constantemente amenazada de secuestro…no por su belleza, no por su simpatía, no por su sencillez, tampoco su sonrisa…Ella no solo era una Princesa…era la Sacerdotisa, del templo sagrado. (N.a: no lo estoy inventando, en el manga XD en el capitulo O.o 60 y algo, Kurogane lo dice, dice que ella era una sacerdotisa XD)

Eso la hacia aun mas especial…porque cargaba con algo que nadie mas en todo Japón lo hacia…Magia.

Pero había decidido no sentirse tan especial durante ese día, y salio fuera del castillo para conseguir algo que necesitaba.

Pero fue su sorpresa que en el instante en el que entro a una especie de bazar sumamente antiguo, se le fue reconocida de inmediato.

"¡Es la Princesa, madre!"-grito un niño maravillado, viendo a Tomoyo entrar al bazar, Tomoyo abrió sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa, pero de inmediato los cambio a unos tiernos para el niño.

"¡Su excelencia!"-al escuchar el grito del niño y verlo señalar a la misma Princesa, todos cayeron hincados al suelo en modo de respeto. Tomoyo no objeto nada, ella sabia como la realeza era tratada, y estaba muy acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos.

"¡Princesa! ¿¡Se le ofrece algo? ¿¡Nada? ¿¡No desea comprar algo? ¿¡Lo que sea?"-pregunto el vendedor, acercándose en cierto modo molesto hacia Tomoyo, hostigándola un poco. Seguramente el vendedor pensó que con la Princesa como su compradora, haría su minita de oro.

"Primero veré que hay aquí, muchas gracias"-respondio Tomoyo de manera atenta y amable. Pero el vendedor estaba desesperado por subir sus ventas…

"¡Compre lo que sea princesa! ¡Lo que sea!"-grito el pobre hombre, jalándose de las mangas del elegante kimono de Tomoyo, lo cual asusto un poco a Tomoyo, incluso comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa…pero para su completa salvación, una amenazante espada apareció justo señalando el cuello del vendedor.

"Kurogane"-dijo Tomoyo en voz silenciosa con un tono de voz mas alegre.

"Quieres continuar con vida…apártate de ella"-dijo Kurogane aun señalando al hombre que comenzó con lentitud y pavor a quitar sus manos del kimono de la Princesa.

"S-si señor"-respondio el vendedor alejándose por completo. Cada persona dentro del bazar veía con asombro y terror a Kurogane.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso?"-pregunto Kurogane sumamente molesto, girándose hacia Tomoyo y envainando su espada.

"Pregunto lo mismo… ¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Tomoyo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que cada persona dentro del bazar observaba con suma atención la escena.

"No podías llegar sin hacer escándalo. Estaba cerca, cuando empecé a escuchar gritos de que estabas aquí"-respondio Kurogane aun en un tomo sumamente represivo. Tomoyo no respondió en forma oral, simplemente sonrió nuevamente, ocasionando una terrible confusión en la mente del joven, y haciéndole sonrojar muy levemente.

"Bah, vamonos de aquí"-dijo el guardián, tomo la mano de su Princesa, y salio con ella del bazar.

----En El Reino Clow----

Narradora: Autora

Así que ya estaban de pie frente a las puertas del Palacio, esperando venir la respuesta a la mayor de sus preguntas.

La Princesa no estaba segura si debía entrar por la puerta de entrada, todos la verían, y su querido hermano, el Rey Touya, notaria rápidamente que había escapado. Por otra parte, la calida mano de Syaoran que sujetaba la suya le decía que todo estaba bien…que no había porque temer….así que dijo lo siguiente.

"¡Es la Princesa!"-grito Sakura, levantando su mirada hacia el limite de altura de las puertas, donde había un guardia de cada lado cual función era abrir la gran puerta. Al escucharla, ambos abrieron la puerta de inmediato, parecía que ni siquiera habían notado la presencia del joven arqueólogo.

"Vamos, Syaoran"-respondio la Princesa, volteando a verle, el rostro del pequeño lobo mostró una inmediata y tierna sonrisa y comenzó a avanzar dentro del palacio junto a ella.

Los pasos, ellos, se aproximaban cada vez más y más a la puerta del recibidor…por cual habrían de entrar y habrían de recibir lo merecido…

Syaoran con su mano libre empujo la puerta del recibidor y paso dentro del mismo junto a su Princesa.

"Bien, aquí estamos"-dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente sin poder evitar sentir una enorme sensación nerviosa dentro de su corazón.

"Si"-respondio Syaoran sonando esta vez un poco mas serio, preguntándose que era lo que les esperaba ahora…

Rápidos en compañía de otros lentos pasos se aproximaban al recibidor, seguro eran dos personas quienes se aproximaban, una con mayor prisa que la otra.

"Sakura"-dijo el Rey llegando por un pasillo del lado derecho que de igual manera conducía al recibidor. Segundos más tarde llego a su lado el sacerdote, el joven: Yukito, con una pasiva y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

"Touya-nii-sama"-respondio Sakura inclinando su cabeza un poco en cierto modo de respeto, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hincarse a sus pies, pues se trataba de su molesto hermano, quien a pesar de todo, quería mucho. En cambio, Syaoran, inmediatamente inclino todo su abdomen, y volvió a levantar la vista al frente, hacia su rey, con suma seriedad.

"Es imposible lidiar con ustedes dos…"-dijo Touya en un tono molesto, mientras ponía una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, rascando un poco su cuero cabelludo, esos dos le ponían de nervios.

"Buenas noches, Princesa Sakura. Buenas noches, Syaoran-kun"-dijo el joven Yukito inclinándose un poco ante ellos, dando un lindo gesto de amabilidad.

"Buenas noches, Yukito-san"-respondieron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, pero sin sonreír, se encontraban muy nerviosos en el momento, como para dejar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa.

"Escapaste"-dijo Touya llegando rápidamente al punto de la conversación.

"Etto…yo…"-dijo Sakura, sin dejar de verlo de frente, no quería lucir tan avergonzada como lo estaba.

"Y eso amerita…"-dijo Touya luciendo completamente serio… ¿Qué ameritaría? ¿Un nuevo castigo? ¿Una nueva tortura? … ¿Qué?. La mirada de Sakura fue a dar al suelo rápidamente, sintiendo ya una nueva y terrible sentencia sobre ella, mientras Syaoran seguía viendo de frente a su rey.

"Que veas al mocoso cuantas veces quieras"-dijo Touya respondiendo sinceramente al final de su dictamen. Sakura abrió sus ojos sumamente grandes en sorpresa y al instante levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia su hermano quien le mostraba una leve pero honesta sonrisa, mientras que el joven arqueólogo abría su boca impresionado.

"Hoe"

"Are"

"¡Touya!"-grito Sakura con felicidad, corriendo a lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano con suma felicidad, mientras el respondía el abrazo dándole una palmada en la espalada a su hermana menor. Al ver la escena Syaoran sonrió, con ojos de ternura al ver tal escena, y el joven Yukito hacia igual.

"P-pero… ¿Por qué?"-pregunto Sakura separándose de su hermano, aun con una incógnita muy grande en su cabeza.

"Debo arreglar unos asuntos, vamos Yukito"-dijo el Rey ignorando la pregunta de su hermana y yéndose en compañía de su sacerdote amigo por el pasillo izquierdo cual conducía a una especie de sala.

----En la sala; Yukito y Touya----

Narradora: Autora

"Hiciste lo correcto"-dijo el joven sacerdote sonriendo complacidamente.

"Bah,…es solo que…prefiero que lo vea cuando ella quiera, a que se arriesgue a un peligro mayor escapando"- respondió el Rey tornando su vista hacia el vació con cierto tono de voz arrepentido por lo que había hecho antes.

"Esa no es la única razón, ¿Verdad?"-pregunto el sacerdote dando una sonrisa tierna y alegre que hacia enfurecer a su majestad.

"Bah, ya cállate"

Y lo había callado, porque realmente había otra razón…el confiaba en su sacerdote y mejor amigo desde la infancia…y sabia a la perfección que si su joven amigo decía que Syaoran era el destinado para la Princesa Sakura, entonces….así seria.

---En el Japón Feudal---

Ya era de noche para Japón, pero no había luna esta noche, no hoy…llegaría después…para avisar un nuevo acontecimiento.

La Princesa, reposaba con tranquilidad en su jardín, sentada en una banca. Le costaba dormir, así que había decidido dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, sabiendo que aunque fuese su propio palacio…su propio jardín…jamás seria seguro.

"¿Kurogane, eres tu?"-pregunto la Princesa, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía una flor de cerezo en sus manos.

"…Si…regresa adentro, estar aquí…"-pero fue interrumpido…

"Es peligroso, ¿verdad?"-pregunto la Princesa completando la frase, dándole una sonrisa a Kurogane, quien se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó justo a su lado en la banca.

"Lo has hecho otra vez…"-dijo la Princesa girándose hacia el con un rostro de preocupación.

"¿De que hablas?"-pregunto con desconcierto el ninja

"Has asesinado nuevamente"-respondio Tomoyo viéndole en cierto modo de preocupación y represión junta.

"Bah, no es mi culpa que no haya alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarme"-respondio Kurogane con indignación. La princesa le vio con unos claros ojos que decían "Estas equivocado", pero mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro…y puso su mano sobre la del guardián con cariño.

----En el Reino Clow; En el Recibidor; Sakura y Syaoran---

Estaban solos nuevamente, pues el Rey los había dejado, y en cierta parte con la misma intención de hacerlo.

Sakura quien estaba unos pasos delante de Syaoran, dándole la espalda, se giro nuevamente hacia el y le obsequio una sonrisa llena de gozo y felicidad.

"¡Syaoran!"-grito Sakura, con lagrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos, corrió a abrazarse a el, sus manos rodeándole el cuello, y las de el, abrazándole por la cintura.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y contemplaban el rostro del otro por un tiempo al que no parecía llegar fin…parecía querer llegar un nuevo beso a su amor…uno mas a la colección de amor, uno mas. Pero no lo hicieron, simplemente se volvieron a abrazar con cariño, sintiéndose lo suficiente agradecidos con Touya por permitirles estar juntos nuevamente.

Así que su pregunta había sido respondida…

"¿Estamos destinados a estar juntos?"…..si lo están.

Aquellas plumas que apenas crecen…te darán Alas.

----Fin del fic-----

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles pertenece a CLAMP igual que todos sus respectivos personajes, XD pero yo con gusto me secuestro a Syaoran y a Kurogane jojojojojo!

XD solo puse el copyright en dos capitulos XD en el primero y en el ultimo XD soy genial jajaja…

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! MUCHISIMAS, ENORMES GRACIAS A TOOOOOODOOOS los que me estuvieron apoyando con este fic! realmente!...

Nota Importante: Cuando entraste a leer este fic, leíste el summary cual claramente dice que esto es solo el principio que me hubiera gustado que tuviese el manga y despues ya empezara como originalmente lo hace, asi que no hay razón para objetar por mas capitulos, es justo lo que dije que haria, un principio, se supone que despues de este capitulo, sigue el primero del manga, de acuerdo a mi imaginación.

Nota 2: Para todo aquel que alguna vez pregunto si este fic era basado en el manga, es decir que si yo estaba transcribiendo los capítulos del manga, la respuesta es: NO, en lo absoluto. Esto viene de imaginación, ya quisiéramos que las clamp nos regalararan tantos esos así entre esa pareja. XD

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchisimas gracias por haber leido! Muchas muchisimas gracias! XD te gusto este fic? entonces entra a leer mi nuevo fic: Drácula. (Por favor, no pienses en lo mas minimo que es de terror, porque es romance, rooomaaance, XD por dios parece que no me conocieran XD) Gracias!

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! XD


End file.
